Lily Potter und die Magie der Gründer
by elhelado
Summary: Lily beginnt ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Schnell lebt sie sich dort ein und findet Freunde. Doch was führt dieser Slytherin im Schilde? Lily und ihre Freunde gehen dem auf die Spur und finden schließlich heraus, wohinter er her ist.
1. Geburtstag

**Geburtstag**

An einem Mittwochmorgen saß Harry Potter mit seiner Tochter Lily am Frühstückstisch. Ginny Potter ließ gerade eine riesige Torte durch die Wohnung schweben, in die ihr Sohn James, der die Treppe herunter gerannt kam, fast hineinstürzte. „James!", schimpfte Ginny wütend.  
>„Sorry, Mum", rief dieser, während er mit einem Päckchen unter dem Arm an ihr vorbei ins Esszimmer flitzte. Sein schwarzes Haar war wie immer ganz zerzaust und verstrubbelt und er machte sich auch nicht die Mühe, es ordentlich wirken zu lassen.<br>„James", fluchte Albus, der das gleiche schwarze Haar geerbt hatte, sich jedoch zumindest etwas Mühe gab, was die Ordnung auf seinem Kopf betraf. Er lief seinem Bruder hinterher die Treppe hinunter. „Es ist nicht nur dein Geschenk!", brüllte er, während er der Torte auswich und ebenfalls im Esszimmer verschwand.  
>Ginny seufzte.<br>Als sie den Raum mit der zum Glück unbeschädigten Torte betrat, fiel ihre Tochter Lily ihrem Vater gerade in die Arme. Von ihrem Kopf war bloß der dunkelrote Haarschopf zu erkennen.  
>„Happy Birthday, Dad!", riefen alle drei Kinder zusammen und James und Albus gaben ihm ihr Päckchen. Harry betastete es. Das Päckchen war weich wie Stoff. Er entfernte das Band, was das es zusammenhielt und öffnete es.<br>Zwei giftgrüne Handschuhe lagen darin ganz oben auf. Mr Potter nahm sie heraus und zog sie über seine Hände, die sofort verschwanden. „Tarnhandschuhe", erklärte Albus stolz und seine grünen Augen leuchteten vor Freude, dass sie seinem Vater gefielen. Harry lächelte und nahm einen himmelblauen Spitzhut aus dem Päckchen. Er setzte ihn auf den Kopf und auch dieser verschwand. „Eine Tarnkappe von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", sagte James und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, was sein Haar noch unordentlicher machte.  
>Zurückgeblieben war nun nur noch ein magentaroter Umhang, auch dieser wurde herausgenommen. Mr Potter stand nun auf und faltete ihn auseinander. Dann legte er sich ihn um. Lily staunte, als sein ganzer Körper plötzlich im Nichts verschwand.<br>„Wir dachten, wo du doch jetzt deinen Tarnumhang nicht mehr hast", fing Albus an. „Könntest du die Sachen sicher gut gebrauchen!", fiel ihm James ins Wort, wobei er sich einen verärgerten Blick von seinem Bruder einhandelte.  
>„Sie sind toll", sagte Harry glücklich, als er seine Tarnausstattung wieder ablegte. Er umarmte seine beiden Söhne. Die beiden hatten Recht. Sein altes Familienerbstück hatte er nun bereits an seinen ersten Sohn weitergegeben und so konnte diese neue Ausstattung sicher nicht schaden.<br>Auch Lily hatte etwas für ihren Vater, etwas, das heute schon zweimal knapp ihren Brüdern entronnen und nun in der Mitte des Frühstückstisches sicher platziert war.  
>„Mum hat mir geholfen", sagte Lily mit ihren funkelnden Haselnussbraunen Augen genauso stolz wie ihre Brüder. Sie reichte ihrem Vater ein Messer, der sofort begann die Torte anzuschneiden.<br>Als endlich die ganze Familie saß und alle angefangen hatten ihr Stückchen von der Torte zu essen, hörten sie, wie etwas an die Fensterscheibe des Esszimmers pickte. Lily sah auf. Es war eine Eule mit drei Briefen. Sofort sprang sie auf, um ihr das Fenster zu öffnen. Genauso aufgeregt wie sie selbst, war wohl auch die Eule, denn sie flatterte unter lautem Gekreische hinein. Lily nahm der Eule die Briefe ab, zwei davon waren an ihre Brüder adressiert und sie reichte sie weiter bevor sie mit zittrigen Fingern ihren öffnete, sie nahm das erste Pergament heraus, entfaltete es und las laut vor:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Brenton Wennell  
>(Orden des Merlin, dritter Klasse)<p>

Sehr geehrte Miss Potter,  
>wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.<br>Das Schuljahr beginnt am ersten September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

_Fiona Crouch_  
>Stellvertretende Schulleiterin<p>

Auch James und Albus hatten inzwischen ihre Briefe entfaltet und sich ihre neuen Bücherlisten angesehen. „Ich denke, dann werden wir wohl morgen früh in die Winkelgasse gehen", verkündete Ginny, während sie für Lily, die der Eule einige Eulenkekse gab, einen Antwortbrief schrieb.  
>Lily freute sich darauf, endlich alle ihre Schulsachen kaufen zu können und konnte den morgigen Tag kaum noch abwarten. Dieses Jahr würde nun auch sie mit ihren Brüdern nach Hogwarts fahren.<p> 


	2. In der Winkelgasse

**In der Winkelgasse**

„Wer möchte zuerst gehen?", fragte Ginny, als die ganze Familie am nächsten Tag vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer standen. Sofort lief James los, griff sich eine Hand Flohpulver, rief _„Winkelgasse"_ und schon war er verschwunden. Als nächster wollte Albus gehen, auch er hatte sich ein paar Sekunden später hinter den giftgrünen Flammen des Kamins in Luft aufgelöst. Nachdem auch ihre Mutter gegangen war, war Lily in der Reihe.  
>Lily war schon öfters mit Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse gereist und wusste deshalb ganz gut wie es funktionierte, musste jedoch zugeben, dass es nicht die schönste Art zu reisen war. Sie nahm sich wie ihre Brüder und ihre Mutter zuvor eine Hand voll Flohpulver und sprach laut und deutlich <em>„Winkelgasse"<em>. Sofort wurde sie von den Füßen hinein in das Flohnetzwerk gerissen. Während sie an verschiedenen Kaminen vorbei sauste und versuchte in die Zimmer zu spähen, die dahinter lagen, bekam sie das Gefühl zu fliegen und schwerelos zu sein. Leider war sie zu schnell, als dass sie eines hätte richtig erkennen können. Lily schloss die Augen vor der Asche, die herumgewirbelt wurde und wartete, bis sie schließlich an einem großen Kamin zum stehen kam. Wankend trat sie einen Schritt auf die Straße hinaus, die überfüllt war von Hexen und Zauberern. Sie sah sich um. Vor ihr standen ihre Brüder, die sich anscheinend mal wieder stritten, daneben ihre Mutter. Plötzlich wurde erneut hinter ihr Asche aufgewirbelt und auch ihr Vater kam aus dem Kamin.  
>„Ich will zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", sagte James sofort. „Später", antwortete Ginny ihm, „Vorher müssen wir zu Gringotts." Ginny trat an Lily heran und versuchte ihr vor Asche geschwärztes Gesicht mit einem Tuch sauber zu machen. „Lass das Mum", protestierte Lily. Ihre Mutter seufzte bloß.<p>

Schließlich machte sich die ganze Familie auf die Straße entlang geradewegs auf ein riesiges schneeweißes Gebäude zu, das weit über die anderen Läden der Winkelgasse hinausragte.

„Wenn ich dieses Jahr auch nach Hogsmeade gehen darf, bekomme ich dann auch mehr Geld so wie James?", fragte Albus. Sein Vater lächelte und nickte dann. Albus warf James einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

Als sie bei Gringotts ankamen, schritten sie eine weiße Steintreppe hinauf, die sie zu einem blankpoliertem Bronzeportal führte, vor dem ein Kobold in einer scharlachroten goldbestickten Uniform stand und sie begrüßte. Sie traten in das Gebäude hinein. Durch eine silberne Doppeltür, auf der ein Spruch eingraviert war, der Diebe ermahnte hier nichts zu stehlen, gelangten sie zu den Empfangsschaltern. Lily sah sich wie immer wenn sie hier war um. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Es schien sich nie etwas zu verändern, dachte sie.

Ihr Vater kramte einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und legte ihn vor einem Kobold auf den Tresen. Der Kobold nickte nur und winkte einen anderen heran. „Ragnuk wird Sie zu ihrem Verließ bringen", sagte er. Irgendwas gab Lily das Gefühl, dass die Kobolde besonders ihrem Vater misstrauten. Immer wenn sie hier hereinkamen wurde er schief angesehen. Der zweite Kobold ging ihnen voraus. Er führte sie zu einer der Türen am Ende des Raumes. Die Potters und Ragnuk quetschten sich hindurch. Mit einem Fingerschnipsen ließ Ragnuk einen Karren anrollen, in den sie alle einstiegen. „Festhalten!", rief er und schon ging die Fahrt los und sie fuhren immer tiefer unter die Erdoberfläche. Unterwegs sah Lily mehrere Kobolde mit anderen Kunden vor Verliesen stehen. Das hier sah weniger einladend aus, als die Räume davor. Kalt und steinig erinnerte es sie eher an eine Tropfsteinhöhle.  
>Als sie ankamen und der Kobold das Familienverlies geöffnet hatte, sammelte Harry für jedes seiner Kinder einen Beutel voll mit Galleonen, Sickeln und Knuts. Lily war stolz, denn sie hatte soeben ihr erstes Taschengeld erhalten, auch wenn es vorläufig weniger als bei James und Albus war. Nachdem Harry nun auch noch ein Säckchen für sich gefüllt hatte, stiegen sie wieder in den Wagen und fuhren endlich zurück an die Oberfläche.<br>Nicht nur Lily sondern auch alle anderen schienen froh, als sie Gringotts verlassen hatten und sich auf der Straße wieder fanden.

„Kann ich nun endlich gehen, Mum?", fragte James ungeduldig. Ginny sah auf die Uhr.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie, „Wir treffen uns dann um eins bei Mr Hamtons Eissalon." Schon war James verschwunden.

„Albus braucht neue Umhänge", erklärte Ginny ihrem Mann, „Ich gehe mit ihm zu Madame Malkins. Kümmere du dich um Lilys Sachen." Sie gab ihm die Liste von Lilys Büchern und Ausrüstungsgegenständen und verschwand mit Albus in dem Laden gegenüber der Zaubererbank.

„Dad, können wir zuerst einen Zauberstab kaufen?", fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll. Harry nickte und sah sich um.

„Gehen wir zu Ollivander", antwortete er ihr.  
>Ollivanders Laden war ganz in der Nähe über ihm prangte ein großes Schild mit einer Aufschrift. Ihr Vater hielt ihr die Tür auf, als sie ihn betraten. Von innen war der Laden sehr kühl und dunkel und überall standen Regale voll bepackt mit Schachteln. Plötzlich tauchte Mr Ollivander aus einem Hinterzimmer auf.<p>

„Mr Potter, Miss Potter", rief er erfreut und schüttelte erst ihrem Vater, dann Lily die Hand.

„Sie sehen ihrer Großmutter recht ähnlich", fügte er an sie gewandt hinzu. Lily wusste nicht, ob sie etwas antworten sollte. Ihr erschien Mr Ollivander ein wenig merkwürdig.

„Weidenholz und Einhornhaar, zehneinviertel Zoll", sagte er. „Ja, das war er, ein Jammer", seufzte Mr Ollivander und Lily fragte sich, ob er bedauerte, dass ihre Großmutter gestorben war oder ob es ihm eher ein Gräuel war, dass der arme Zauberstab nun keine Benutzung mehr fand. Sie sah auf zu ihrem Vater und versuchte zu erkennen, was er gerade dachte, doch dieser verzog keine Miene.

„Haben Sie ihren Stab denn noch", fragte Mr Ollivander an ihn gewandt.

„Natürlich", antwortete er knapp.

„Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll", zählte Mr Ollivander auf und Lily wurde klar, dass er verrückt sein musste, dass er jeden Zauberstab ihrer Familienmitglieder aufzählen konnte.

„Ja, der war mächtig und dass er trotz des Bruches noch einwandfrei funktioniert ist bemerkenswert, finden Sie nicht auch? Der Zauberstab ihrer Mutter", begann er erneut, „war aus Edelkastanie und Einhornhaar, zwölfdreiviertel Zoll. Gibt es ihn noch?" Wieder wandte er sich an ihren Vater.

„Ja, selbstverständlich", antwortete Harry.

Mr Ollivander nickte zufrieden und fuhr dann fort: „Ihr Großvater hingegen hatte Mahagoni und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll, sehr elastisch und hervorragend für Verwandlungen."

„Nun, der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer aus, nicht andersherum", erklärte er, während er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und ein Maßband hervorholte, das sofort begann alle möglichen Maße von Lilys Körper abzunehmen.

„Mal sehen, welcher der Richtige für Sie ist", sagte Mr Ollivander entzückt.  
>Als das Band fertig war, ging Mr Ollivander zufrieden in sein Hinterzimmer und holte eine längliche Schachtel hervor. Er öffnete sie und gab Lily einen Zauberstab. „Hier, probieren Sie diesen!", forderte er sie gespannt auf, „Erle und Drachenherzfaser, neuneinhalb Zoll."<p>

Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und wedelte damit herum, doch nichts geschah. Sofort entriss Mr Ollivander ihn ihr wieder und reichte ihr einen anderen. Auch diesen schwenkte Lily hin und her, aber es passierte wieder nichts.  
>Es ging noch eine ganze Weile so. Die Zauberstäbe, die Lily bereits ausprobiert hatte, häuften sich auf Mr Ollivanders Schreibtisch. Lily war enttäuscht, doch Mr Ollivander wurde mit jedem Stab glücklicher.<br>„Nun, versuchen Sie es mal mit diesem", sagte Mr Ollivander, „Haselnuss und Einhornhaar, zehndreiviertel Zoll, mäßig hart, zäh und ausgezeichnet für Verteidigungen." Lily nahm den Stab in die rechte Hand. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl durchflutete ihren Körper und der Zauberstab sprühte rote und goldene Funken aus. „Das ist er!", meinte Mr Ollivander und Lily lächelte nun endlich zufrieden.  
>Harry zahlte zehn Galleonen für den Zauberstab, dann verließen die beiden den Laden. Mittlerweile war es viertel nach zehn. Die Sonne brannte und Lily schwitzte, während sie zu Flourish und Blotts liefen. „Welche Bücher brauche ich denn?", fragte Lily. Ihr Vater kramte die Liste aus seiner Tasche und gab sie ihr:<p>

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

**Uniform**  
>Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:<br>1. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)  
>2. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber<br>3. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o. Ä.)  
>4. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)<p>

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.

**Lehrbücher**  
>Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:<br>- Miranda Goshawk: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1_  
>- Bathilda Bagshot: <em>Geschichte der Zauberei<em>  
>- Adalbert Waffling: <em>Theorie der Magie<em>  
>- Emeric Switch: <em>Verwandlung für Anfänger<em>  
>- Phyllida Spore: <em>Tausend Zauberkräuter und Pilze<em>  
>- Arsenius Jigger: <em>Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue<em>  
>- Newt Scamander: <em>Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind<em>  
>- Plinius Perkins: <em>Sammlung der Verteidigungszauber aller Art<em>

**Ferner werden benötigt:**  
>- 1 Zauberstab<br>- 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)  
>- 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen<br>- 1 Teleskop  
>- 1 Waage aus Messing<p>

Es ist den Schülern zudem noch freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN!

Lily las es sich aufmerksam durch. Als sie fertig war, standen die beiden vor Flourish und Blotts. Gerade wollten sie den Laden betreten, als ein älterer Junge heraus stürmte. Lily rempelte ihn an. Der Junge ließ sein Buch fallen. Sich entschuldigend hob sie das Buch für ihn auf. _„Magieservatoren"_, hieß der Titel. Hastig riss der Junge ihr das Buch aus den Händen und eilte davon. Stirn runzelnd blickte sie ihm hinterher.

„Mach dir nichts daraus", meinte ihr Vater und schob sie vorwärts.  
>Nach einer Viertelstunde kamen sie mit all Lilys Büchern wieder heraus.<p>

„Lass uns in die Apotheke gehen", schlug ihr Vater vor. Lily war einverstanden und sie machten sich auf in den Laden nebenan. In der Apotheke kauften sie Lilys Zaubertrankzutaten, Federn und Tinte. Auch ihren Kessel, die Kristallfläschchen, das Teleskop und die Messingwaage bekamen sie dort und sie konnten den Laden schnell wieder verlassen, auch wenn Lily von vielen Dingen dort sehr fasziniert war.

„Jetzt brauchst du nur noch deine Schuluniform", sagte Harry und er und Lily gingen in Richtung Madame Malkins, wo auch Albus mit Ginny bereits gewesen waren.

„Möchtest du allein hineingehen?", fragte ihr Vater, „Ich könnte solange hier draußen warten."

Lily nickte und schob die Ladentür auf. Sofort wuselte eine stämmige Hexe auf sie zu.

„Hogwarts?", fragte sie.

„Ja", antwortete Lily.

„Nimm doch bitte dort platz." Sie deutete auf einen der Stühle, auf denen auch schon ein Junge saß. Lily ging zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte der Junge. Er hatte blonde Haare und stechend hellblaue Augen.

„Lily", antwortete sie, „Lily Potter und du?"

„Ich bin Colin McKinnon", sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand. Lily nahm an. „Kommst du auch neu nach Hogwarts?", fragte er.

„Ja", antwortete Lily und sie unterhielten sich darüber in welches Haus sie wohl kommen würden. Zwischendurch kam Madame Malkins und vermaß Lilys Körper. „Mein Bruder ist ein Jahr älter als ich und in Gryffindor", erklärte Colin, als sie wieder im Hinterzimmer verschwunden war. „In welchem Haus sind deine Geschwister?", fügte er hinzu.

„Beide in Gryffindor", antwortete Lily ein wenig stolz.

„Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht nach Slytherin", sagte Colin und in seiner Stimme lag Abscheu doch auch ein wenig Furcht.

„Ach was, du kommst bestimmt nicht dorthin", ermutigte Lily ihn und Colin lächelte.

„Sie sind beide fertig", sagte Madame Malkins, die plötzlich hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war. Glücklich stand Lily auf und bezahlte ihre Uniformen. Zusammen mit Colin ging sie wieder nach draußen.

„Wir sehen uns dann am Zug", rief er ihr zu, während er hinüber zu Flourish und Blotts lief.  
>Ihr Vater, der die ganze Zeit vor dem Laden auf sie gewartet hatte, trat zu ihr.<p>

„Lily, ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass du dein erstes Haustier bekommst", sagte er zu ihr und Lily strahlte.

„Komm, lass uns in die Magische Menagerie gehen", schlug er vor, „dort gibt es alle möglichen Tiere. Oder möchtest du lieber eine Eule?"

Lily überlegte. Um Briefe zu schreiben, gab es in Hogwarts sicher genug Schuleulen, außerdem konnte sie sich bestimmt auch mal Albus oder James Eule ausleihen. Nein, sie wollte keine Eule.

„Ich möchte eine Katze haben", antwortete Lily und ihr Vater lächelte.  
>Also bogen die beiden in eine Seitengasse ein. Sie folgten der Straße, bis sie einen Laden mit der Aufschrift <em>„Magische Menagerie"<em> sahen, den sie betraten.  
>In der Magischen Menagerie war es sehr laut. Überall saßen Tiere, die verschiedene Töne von sich gaben. Lily sah sich nach einer Katze um, doch sie konnte keine entdecken.<p>

„Guten Tag", krächzte eine alte, buckelige Verkäuferin, „was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich hätte gern eine Katze", antwortete Lily. Sie konnte kaum über den Tresen schauen.

„Eine Katze?", sagte die Verkäuferin, als hätte sie noch nie von dieser Tierart gehört, „Dann komm mal mit!"  
>Die beiden folgten der Verkäuferin in ein weiteres Zimmer, in das man durch eine schmale Tür gelangte.<p>

„Such dir eine aus", sagte sie und deutete auf die Katzen die überall verteilt im Raum schliefen, spielten oder mit anderen Katzen kämpften. Es gab viele verschiedene Arten mit unterschiedlichem Alter. Fasziniert blickte Lily umher. Während sie die Augen über die Regale schweifen ließ, drückte etwas Schweres aber Weiches an ihr Bein.

Lily sah hinunter. Zu ihren Füßen saß eine kleine weiß-schwarz getupfte Katze, die nun zu ihr aufsah und sie anmauzte. Lily nahm sie auf den Arm und streichelte sie. Die Katze schnurrte leise.

„Ich möchte die hier!", erklärte Lily ihrem Vater. Harry nickte lächelnd bei dem Anblick seiner Tochter und sie gingen wieder zurück in den Laden.

„Fünfundzwanzig Galleonen", meinte die Verkäuferin. Lilys Vater bezahlte und zusammen mit der Katze verließen sie die Magische Menagerie, während Lily überlegte wie sie ihre Katze nennen sollte.  
>„Wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte Harry, „In fünf Minuten wollen wir uns im Eissalon treffen."<p>

Hastig liefen sie den Weg zurück, woher sie gekommen waren. Sie bogen um eine Ecke, gingen weiter geradeaus, bogen um eine andere Ecke, bis sie schließlich das Schild mit der Aufschrift _„Nocturngasse"_ erreicht hatten, von der Mr Hamtons Eissalon direkt gegenüber lag. Lily war immer noch kein Name eingefallen. Ihre Mutter, James und Albus saßen bereits an einem Tisch und schleckten genüsslich ihre Eisbecher. Lily und Harry setzten sich zu ihnen. Neidisch starrte Lily auf den Schokoeisbecher ihres Bruders, der gar nicht all zu weit entfernt von ihr stand.

„Du kannst einen Schokofrosch haben", sagte James eilig, als er ihren Blick bemerkte und warf ihn zu Lily hinüber.  
>Wenig zufrieden entfaltete sie ihn. Schnell steckte sie den Frosch in den Mund, bevor dieser weghüpfen konnte. Sie sah nach der Karte.<p>

„Morgana", rief Lily begeistert. Natürlich sammelte auch sie die Schokofroschkarten und Morgana hatte ihr immer gefehlt. Glücklich steckte sie die Karte in ihre Hosentasche und streichelte ihre Katze, die auf ihrem Schoß saß und ebenfalls gierig auf James' Eisbecher starrte. Plötzlich wusste sie genau wie ihr Kätzchen heißen sollte: _Morgana!_  
>Die Bedienung kam und auch Lily bestellte sich einen Schokoeisbecher. Er schmeckte hervorragend und auch Morgana bekam etwas davon ab.<p>

„Nicht doch, Lily!", tadelte ihre Mutter sie und Lily ließ es bleiben.  
>Die Mittagssonne stand nun am höchsten. In der Hitze war es kaum noch auszuhalten. „Lasst und nach Hause gehen", schlug Ginny vor, als alle ihr Eis aufgegessen hatten und Harry bezahlt hatte. Also machte sich die Familie zum Kamin auf.<p>

Als Lily endlich wieder in ihrem Zimmer saß, begann sie sofort all ihre Schulbücher auszupacken und ein wenig darin zu lesen. Morgana lag neben ihr zusammengerollt auf dem Bett und schlief. Den Tag ihrer Abreise konnte Lily kaum noch abwarten, dabei war es noch einen ganzen Monat hin. Sie wollte endlich nach Hogwarts gehen.


	3. Der Hogwartsexpress

**Der Hogwartsexpress**

Schnell gingen die Sommerferien vorüber und der Tag des ersten Septembers rückte näher. Erst sehr spät war Lily an diesem Morgen von ihrer Mutter geweckt worden und sie war seit dem schon die ganze Zeit in Eile, da sie fürchtete, den Zug zu verpassen. Noch nicht einmal ihr Koffer war vollständig gepackt, doch sie hatte beschlossen nur das Nötigste mitzunehmen. Rasch kämmte sie noch einmal ihre dunkelroten Haare. Als Lily in den Spiegel sah leuchteten ihre Augen vor Freude. Das war der Tag auf den sie seit Jahren gewartet hatte, schon seit James seinen Brief bekommen hatte.  
>„Wir kommen noch zu spät!", schimpfte Albus, der neben dem voll bepackten Wagen stand und fluchend ins Gras trat.<p>

„Ich bin ja schon da", beruhigte Lily ihn, als sie aus dem Haus gehetzt kam und versuchte ihren Koffer in das Auto zu hieven. Ihr Vater kam ihr zu Hilfe.

„Steigt ein!", befahl ihre Mutter und die drei Kinder setzten sich nach hinten auf den Rücksitz. Wie immer bekam Lily, weil sie die kleinste war, den Platz in der Mitte. Morgana hielt sie fest auf ihrem Schoß.  
>Endlich fuhren sie los und Lilys Aufregung stieg. Die Fahrt bis zum Bahnhof King's Cross dauerte zum Glück nicht all zu lange und alle waren heil froh, als sie um zehn vor elf ankamen.<p>

„Durch die Absperrung!", drängte Ginny ihre Söhne und James und Albus verschwanden hinter der Steinwand. Dann ging sie selbst und zuletzt Harry mit Lily.  
>Gleis neun dreiviertel war wie immer überfüllt. Lily sah, wie ihre Brüder gerade ihre Koffer in den Zug stellten und machte sich mit ihrem Vater auf in ihre Richtung. Als sie beim Zug ankamen, ergriff Harry Lilys Koffer und stellte ihn neben die ihrer Brüder.<p>

„Danke, Dad", sagte sie und ihr Vater gab ihr eine letzte Umarmung.

„Viel Spaß in Hogwarts", wünschte er ihr.

Nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, kam ihre Mutter und küsste sie auf beide Wangen.

„Vergiss nicht uns zu schreiben", erinnerte sie.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Lily und stieg in den Zug ein.  
>Kurz darauf schlossen sich die Türen, die Dampflok stieß ein Pfeifen aus und fuhr schließlich los.<p>

Lily winkte ihren Eltern zum Abschied, bis sie um eine Kurve bog und die beiden nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Dann nahm sie ihren Koffer und zog mit Morgana auf dem Arm weiter, um sich ein freies Abteil zu suchen. Ihre Brüder hatten sich sofort aus dem Staub gemacht, um nach ihren Freunden zu suchen und nun war Lily ganz allein auf sich gestellt.  
>Die meisten Abteile waren schon besetzt, überall saßen bereits ältere Schüler in Grüppchen. Während Lily über den Gang lief, wurde sie von den herumstehenden angeglotzt. Viele deuteten sogar mit dem Finger auf sie oder tuschelten etwas. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen fragte sie sich, was an ihr so interessant war. Ihr war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass alle sie anstarrten. Stimmte etwas nicht mit ihr? Doch Lily hatte keine Zeit sich weiter darüber weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie musste immer noch einen Platz finden.<br>Plötzlich sah sie einen Jungen ganz allein in einem Abteil sitzen. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Der Junge war in Lilys Alter und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie sich zu ihm setzten konnte, da sie sich hier draußen auf dem Gang unangenehm beobachtet fühlte.

Auf einmal drehte er den Kopf zur Tür des Abteils und als er Lily sah, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und auf Lilys schließlich ebenfalls. Sofort erkannte Lily ihn, es war Colin und er winkte sie nun zu sich herein.  
>Sie schob die Abteiltür auf und zog ihren Koffer hinter sich her.<p>

„Hallo", sagte sie und auch Colin begrüßte sie.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen den Koffer da hoch zu bekommen?", fragte Lily, nachdem sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. Sie deutete auf die Gepäckablage, auf der bereits ein Koffer und ein Eulenkäfig, mit Colins Eule darin standen.

Colin nickte.

„Kein Problem."  
>Als sie fertig waren, setzte Lily sich ihm gegenüber. Morgana hatte sich neben ihr auf dem Sitz eingerollt.<p>

„Wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte er.

„Ziemlich gut", antwortete sie, „aber eigentlich konnte ich es kaum abwarten endlich nach Hogwarts zu fahren."

„Ging mir genauso", erklärte Colin.

„Ich freue mich schon am meisten auf das Essen dort", fügte er hinzu, „Mein Bruder meinte, es sei phantastisch."

Die beiden unterhielten sich wieder eine Zeit lang über Hogwarts und das schien gar nicht langweilig zu werden, bis plötzlich die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde und ein Junge mit braunen Haaren und schmalem Gesicht hereintrat.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte er.

„Klar", antwortete Colin und sie halfen dem Jungen auch sein Gepäck sicher zu verstauen.

„Ich bin Eric Bedloe", erklärte er danach und reichte ihnen die Hand.

„Ich bin Colin McKinnon und das ist Lily Potter", stellte Colin sie beide vor, „Kommst du auch neu nach Hogwarts?"

Eric nickte.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es so etwas gibt", sagte er, während er sich auf den Platz neben Colin fallen ließ, „bis ich vor ein paar Wochen dann meinen Brief bekam."

„Deine Eltern sind also Muggel?", fragte Colin interessiert und setzte sich auch wieder.

„Muggel?"

Eric sah ihn irritiert an.

„Menschen ohne magische Fähigkeiten", antwortete Lily, die nun ebenfalls wieder auf ihrem Platz saß.  
>Erneut wurde die Abteiltür aufgeschoben und zwei Jungen kamen mit ihren Koffern herein. Der erste war klein und zierlich und hatte aschblonde Haare. Der zweite hinter ihm war etwas größer und stämmig. Er wirkte verträumt. Sein braunes Haar war kurz geschnitten.<p>

Lily kannte die beiden, Lorcan und Lysander waren die Söhne ihrer Patin Luna. Auch sie kamen in diesem Jahr neu nach Hogwarts.  
>„Können wir uns zu euch setzen", fragte Lysander.<p>

„Kommt ruhig rein", meinte Lily höflich.

Die beiden Jungen schlossen die Tür wieder und hievten gemeinsam ihr Gepäck in die Ablage, dann ließen sie sich auf Lilys Seite neben Morgana, die immer noch schlief, auf einen freien Platz fallen.

„Ich bin Lysander Scamander", stellte sich der aschblonde Junge vor, „und das ist Lorcan."

Er deutete auf seinen Zwillingsbruder.

Colin stellte den beiden sich und Eric vor.  
>Obwohl nun schon fünf Leute, eine Katze und eine Eule in dem Abteil saßen wurde es gar nicht eng. Sie hatten alle übermäßig Platz und sie hätten sicher noch Zuwachs bekommen können.<br>Kurz darauf kamen auch noch zwei Mädchen namens Fannie White und Olivia Abbott. Auch Fannie war genau wie Eric muggelstämmig und hatte bisher nichts über Hogwarts gewusst. Sie hatte ihre langen blonden Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Olivia hatte rotblonde schulterlange lockige Haare und Sommersprossen auf der Nase.  
>„Wisst ihr schon in welche Häuser ihr wollt?", fragte Colin die Zwillinge und Olivia, die sich mit Fannie neben Eric gesetzt hatte.<p>

„Häuser?", fragte Eric und Lily erklärte: „Es gibt vier Häuser: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. In die werden wir eingeteilt. Nach Gryffindor Kommt man, wenn man mutig ist, in Hufflepuff ist man fleißig, in Ravenclaw schlau und in Slytherin listig."

„Du-weißt-schon-wer war in Slytherin", sagte Colin mit düsterer Stimme.

„Wer ist du-weißt-schon-wer?", fragte Fannie interessiert.

„Keiner sagt seinen Namen", erklärte Colin.

„Warum nicht", fragte Eric.

„Er war der mächtigste schwarze Zauberer aller Zeiten. Viele haben immer noch Angst vor ihm, obwohl er tot ist", antwortete Colin ihm.

„Er nannte sich Lord Voldemort", warf Lily ein.

Colin erschauderte.

„Angst vor einem Namen macht nur noch größere Angst vor der Sache selbst", meinte sie, „Mein Dad sagt immer, ich soll die Dinge beim richtigen Namen nennen." Erstaunt sah Colin sie an, auch Olivia sah ehrfürchtig aus, doch die Zwillinge wirkten völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Wir sollen ihn auch Voldemort nennen", sagte Lysander und zuckte die Schultern.

Colin konnte nicht fassen, dass er den Namen nun schon zum zweiten Mal hören musste.

„Versucht es doch auch mal!", forderte Lily ihn und Olivia auf, doch sie schüttelten beide die Köpfe.  
>Ein viertes Mal, seitdem Lily sich in das Abteil gesetzt hatte, schob jemand die Tür auf.<p>

Es war ein Mädchen mit langen flammend roten Haaren und blauen Augen. Sie trug bereits ihren brandneuen schwarzen Hogwarts-Umhang und lächelte Lily an.

Lily erkannte sie und lächelte zurück.

Es war ihre Cousine Lucy, auch sie kam neu nach Hogwarts.

„Habt ihr noch einen Platz für mich?", fragte sie.

Alle nickten und Lucy setzte sich auf Lilys Seite neben die Zwillinge.

„Ich bin übrigens Lucy Weasley, Lilys Cousine", sagte sie zu all den anderen im Abteil. Auch der Rest stellte sich ihr vor.  
>„Also ist Slytherin böse?", fragte Eric, als sie ihr Thema wieder aufgenommen hatten.<p>

„Es hat nicht den besten Ruf", antwortete Colin verbissen.

„Meine Mum ist ein Muggel, aber mein Dad war in Gryffindor und meine Tante in Hufflepuff", sagte Olivia, „Ich würde gern in eines der beiden Häuser."

„Meine Mum war in Ravenclaw", erzählte Lucy, „aber mein Dad war in Gryffindor und meine Schwester ist dort auch."

„Ich glaube, ich will nicht nach Slytherin", sagte Eric.

„Ist auch besser so", meinte Colin.

„Nur weil du nach Slytherin kommst, heißt es nicht, dass du ein schlechter Mensch bist hat mein Dad gesagt", erzählte Lily, doch Colin sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Ich will trotzdem nicht dorthin", meinte er trotzig, „Alle aus meiner Familie waren in Gryffindor."

„Unser Dad war in Hufflepuff, aber Mum war in Ravenclaw", meinte Lorcan verträumt. Sie unterhielten sich weiter über Hogwarts und über ihre Familien. Colin interessierte sich sehr für Erics und Fannies Eltern, da er selbst überhaupt keine Muggel in der Familie hatte.  
>Um die Mittagszeit kam eine ältere rundliche Frau mit einem Süßigkeitenwagen angerollt. Sofort holte Lily den Geldbeutel, den ihr Vater ihr gegeben hatte heraus. Sie kaufte Unmengen an Süßigkeiten. Davon hatte sie immer geträumt, sich so viele Schokofrösche, Kesselkuchen, Kürbispasteten und Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen hinein zu schaufeln, dass ihr schlecht davon wurde und heute hatte sie die Chance. Also kaufte sie zehn Kesselkuchen, drei Kürbispasteten, eine Packung von Bubbles bestem Blaskaugummi, um die siebzig Schokofrösche, zehn Lakritzzauberstäbe, drei Tüten Fruchtgummikröten und fünf Packungen Bertie Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen. Das alles schüttete sie auf den Platz neben Morgana, nachdem sie Lorcan, Lysander und Lucy gebeten hatte, ein Stück zu rutschen. Die anderen staunten bei dem Anblick, doch auch Colin hatte sich nicht zurückgehalten etwas zu kaufen. Er hatte alles auf seiner Seite verteilt.<p>

„Bedient euch ruhig!", meinte er zu den anderen, auch Lily hatte ihnen bereits von ihrem Zeug angeboten. Sie würde ohnehin nicht alle allein schaffen.

Zusammen fraßen sie sich durch die Sachen von Colin und Lily hindurch, während der Zug an Wiesen und Feldern vorbeifuhr. Fannie traute den Süßigkeiten nicht und beäugte alles ganz genau, bevor sie davon kostete, doch Eric, der sich auch selbst etwas gekauft hatte, schlug sich den Bauch voll, als hätte er Wochen nichts zu essen bekommen.  
>Der Zug fuhr weiter und Lily sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen wurde es immer dunkler. „Bestimmt sind wir bald da", sagte Lucy.<p>

„Ja, lasst uns lieber unsere Umhänge anziehen", schlug Colin vor und sie kramten in ihren Koffern nach ihren Schulumhängen.  
>Tatsächlich war es bald soweit. Als alle fertig waren, ertönte eine Stimme, die Schüler sollten das Gepäck im Zug lassen, es würde später mit hoch gebracht und sich nach draußen begeben. Lily ließ Morgana im Zug zurück. Man würde sie sicher mit nach oben nehmen. Doch sie hatte leichte Gewissensbisse, wenn sie an ihre Katze dachte und es tat ihr irgendwie Leid.<br>„Erstklässler hier her!", brüllte eine riesige Gestalt mit einer Laterne in der Hand, als sie ausstiegen, „Alle Erstklässler zu mir!"

„Hagrid!", rief Lily.

„Hallo Lily", begrüßte Hagrid sie.

Er schien in bester Laune. Lily und die anderen versammelten sich mit vielen anderen Erstklässlern um Hagrid herum.  
>Als alle da waren, folgten sie dem Halbriesen, bis sie an einen See kamen.<p>

„Nehmt euch immer zu viert ein Boot!", befahl Hagrid.

Lily nahm sich eins mit Colin, Eric und Olivia. Bald saßen alle in ihren Booten (Hagrid musste eins für sich allein nehmen.) und es konnte los gehen.

Wie von selbst setzten sie sich in Bewegung und fuhren über den spiegelglatten See zum Schloss hinauf. Lily war beim Anblick von Hogwarts, das auf einem Fels thronte, fasziniert und auch die anderen Erstklässler bestaunten das riesige Gebäude mit offenen Mündern.  
>„Köpfe runter!", brüllte Hagrid, als die ersten Boote den Fels erreicht hatten, die auch kurz darauf hinter einem Vorhang aus Efeu verschwanden. Sie gelangten in eine Art Höhle und kamen schließlich an einem unterirdischen Bahnhof an, an dem die Boote schließlich hielten.<p>

„Alle aussteigen!", brüllte Hagrid über ihre Köpfe hinweg.  
>Lily, Colin, Eric und Olivia kletterten aus ihrem Boot. Wieder versammelten sich die Erstklässler um Hagrid herum. Im Schein seiner Lampe stiefelten sie einen Felsgang empor, bis sie auf einer weichen, feuchten Wiese im Schatten des Schlosses heraus kamen. Vor dem Schloss war eine lange Steintreppe, die Hagrid sie hinauf führte.<p>

Als alle oben angekommen waren, kontrollierte Hagrid, ob jemand fehlte.

„Sin' alle noch da?", rief er in die Menge. Einige der Schüler nickten.  
>Dann hob Hagrid seine gewaltige Faust und klopfte dreimal gegen das riesige Eichenportal.<p> 


	4. Die Auswahl

**Die Auswahl**

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich das Tor und vor ihnen stand eine ältere Hexe mit einer langen spitzen Nase und dunklen Augen. Sie trug einen schwarzen Spitzhut und dazu einen ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang. Ihre Figur war schlank und sie wirkte sehr groß. Sehr freundlich aber schien sie nicht, sondern eher streng, denn ihre Mundwinkel hatten einen leichten Hang nach unten und Lily fragte sich, ob sie jemals lächelte.  
>„Die Erstklässler, Professor", sagte Hagrid, nachdem sie die Torflügel so weit es ging aufgezogen hatte. „Danke Hagrid", erwiderte die Professorin und gab den Weg frei, damit die Erstklässler die Eingangshalle betreten konnten. Lily sah sich genau um und konnte nur staunen, das war einer der Momente, den sie sich seit Jahren erträumt hatte. Die Eingangshalle war so gewaltig, dass zwei Mehrfamilienhäuser darin Platz gehabt hätten, allein die Decke war so hoch, dass man sie nicht mehr richtig erkennen konnte und Lily fühlte sich dadurch unheimlich winzig. Die Steinwände wurden hell durch Fackeln beleuchtet und vor ihnen führte eine riesige schwarze Marmortreppe hinauf in die oberen Stockwerke. Dahin würde sie nachher auch müssen, zumindest wenn sie nach Gryffindor kam, aber wenn Lily an die vielen Treppen dachte, drohten ihre Knie schon von allein weg zu sacken. Rechts von Lily war eine Tür, durch die sie Stimmen vernahm, doch sie konnte nicht verstehen, was diese sagten und die Professorin führte sie weiter durch die Eingangshalle zu einer kleinen leer stehenden Kammer, in die sich alle Erstklässler zwängten.<br>„Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte die Professorin mit spitzer Stimme, „ich bin Professor Crouch. Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahrs beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie in Hogwarts. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit im jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsraum. Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts holt ihr mit euren großen Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn ihr die Regeln verletzt, werden eurem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe, jeder von euch ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird. Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch die anderen Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr die Zeit nutzt und euch beim Warten so gut wie möglich zurechtmacht. Ich werde zurückkommen, sobald alles für euch vorbereitet ist." Sie verließ die Kammer.  
>Jetzt spürte Lily die Aufregung deutlicher als je zuvor. Was wenn sie nicht nach Gryffindor kam? Ihr Dad hatte ihr mal gesagt jedes Haus sei etwas Besonderes und dass es ihm egal wäre, welchem Lily zugeteilt werde, doch was würden ihre Freunde sagen? Colin und die anderen hassten Slytherin. Was wenn sie am Ende nach Slytherin musste und ganz allein da stand? Die anderen würden sicher nicht mehr mit ihr befreundet sein wollen. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. So etwas würde nicht passieren. Sie durfte jetzt nicht daran denken. Natürlich würde sie nach Gryffindor kommen. Sie käme genauso nach Gryffindor wie ihre Eltern, wie ihre Brüder, wie ihre Onkel und wie ihre Großeltern. Nach Slytherin passte sie doch gar nicht, oder?<br>Lily sah kurz zu Colin. Er war leichenblass. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm genauso wie ihr. Sogar Eric und Fannie war die Aufregung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Je mehr Lily die anderen ansah, desto mehr begann sie selbst zu zittern.

„_Du gehörst aber nach Slytherin!"_, sagte eine eisige Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Ich geh auf keinen Fall dorthin!", dachte Lily, „wenn der Hut denkt mich dort einzuteilen, werde ich ihn überzeugen."

Ihr Dad sagte immer es käme nicht darauf an, was wir sind, sondern für was wir uns entscheiden.

„_Na wart's ab, du wirst schon sehen!"_, lachte die Stimme kalt und Lily lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
>Plötzlich ging die Tür zur Kammer wieder auf. Professor Crouch war zurückgekommen. „Stellt euch bitte in einer Reihe auf und folgt mir!", sagte sie.<p>

Lily stellte sich hinter ihre Cousine Lucy. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Kammer und liefen zu der Tür, aus der Lily vorhin die Stimmen gehört hatte...

Als sie die Große Halle betraten, wurde alles still und Lily bekam ein unangenehmes Gefühl, da sie sich stark beobachtet fühlte. Hier und da war ein Tuscheln zu vernehmen und alle Blicke waren auf die Neuankömmling gerichtet. Links und rechts von Lily waren jeweils zwei lange mit hunderten von Goldtellern und -kelchen gedeckte Holztische aufgestellt, an denen bereits die älteren Schüler saßen. Die Erstklässler wanderten in dem schmalen Gang in der Mitte hindurch. Vom Gryffindortisch her ertönte ein Pfiff und Lily erkannte ihren Cousin Fred Weasley in der Menge. Er saß bei ihrem Bruder James und durch sein ulkiges Aussehen mit den roten Haaren und der dunklen Hautfarbe stach er deutlich heraus. Lily warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, sah jedoch dann zur Decke. Ihre Tante Hermione hatte ihr mal erzählt, dass diese so verzaubert war, dass sie sich an das Wetter draußen anpasste. Nun bedeckte sie ein dunkler Sternenhimmel.

Die Erstklässler versammelten sich ganz vorn vor einer kleinen Steintreppe, die Professor Crouch bereits hinaufgestiegen war. Neben ihr stand ein kleiner Stuhl, auf dem ein Hut lag und Lily wusste, was nun passierte, immerhin hatten es ihre Eltern und Brüder oft genug beschrieben. Weiter hinten war noch ein fünfter Tisch für die Lehrer aufgestellt. Lily erkannte Hagrid und Neville und sie konnte sich denken, wer Professor Wennell war, denn er saß in der Mitte des Tisches. Professor Wennell hatte einen langen Bart, der schon silbrig weiß war. Generell wirkte er sehr alt, doch er trug keine Brille oder ähnliches. Das was am meisten an ihm auffiel, war der sonnengelbe Spitzhut auf seinem Kopf. Lily fand es sah ein wenig seltsam aus, doch Professor Wennell lächelte freundlich beim Anblick seiner wohl gesinnten Schülerschaft. Doch plötzlich öffnete sich der schäbige, zerfetzte, alte Hut an seiner Krempe und begann zu singen:

Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,  
>mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.<br>Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,  
>und ist's nicht wahr, so fress' ich mich, du meine Güte!<br>Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen  
>sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!<br>Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid  
>und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.<br>Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,  
>wohin ihr gehört – denn ich bin schlau.<br>Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,  
>denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.<br>In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,  
>man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.<br>Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,  
>dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.<br>In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,  
>doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.<br>Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,  
>habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!<p>

Als der Hut geendet hatte, schloss er seine Krempe wieder und in der ganzen Halle begannen die Schüler an den Tischen wie wild zu applaudieren, während der Hut sich vor ihnen verneigte.  
>Dann trat Professor Crouch vor. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein langes Pergament. „Ich werde euch nun aufrufen. Ihr geht dann bitte nach vorn und setzt den Sprechenden Hut auf", sagte sie zu den Erstklässlern und rief gleich darauf Olivia Abbott auf.<br>Olivia ging nach vorn und setzte den Hut auf den Kopf. Einige Minuten war es mucksmäuschenstill in der Großen Halle. „GRYFFINDOR!", verkündete der Hut dann. Die Gryffindors am Tisch ganz links jubelten und Olivia ging freudestrahlend zu ihnen.  
>Als nächstes kam Eric. Bei ihm dauerte es fast genauso lang wie bei Olivia, bis der Hut schließlich <em>„Gryffindor"<em> rief.  
>Amanda Bolt wurde eine Slytherin und danach waren Macie und Moyra Bones an der Reihe. Beide kamen nach Hufflepuff. Ruby Chambers wurde die erste Ravenclaw und auch Marcus Corner kam in dieses Haus.<br>Der nächste Gryffindor war Max Fry, ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren. Er sah ziemlich gut aus und Lily überlegte, ob sie ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte. Bei ihm musste der Hut nicht lange überlegen.  
>Dorea Gamp und Gregory Goyle wurden schließlich Slytherins.<br>„Grey, Polly", rief Professor Crouch. Auch bei Polly war schnell klar: Sie wurde eine Ravenclaw.  
>Danach kam Valerie Harper. Sie hatte ein langgezogenes dünnes Pferdegesicht mit einer spitzen Nase und mausgrauem Haar, auch sie wurde eine Slytherin.<br>Lily blickte zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber. Alle schauten grimmig, überheblich und arrogant drein. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie zu ihnen gehören. Ihre Kälte war im ganzen Raum zu spüren. Es sah aus, als ob dort nie gelacht wurde oder jegliche Gefühlsregungen gezeigt.  
>John Jones, ein stämmiger und großer Junge, wurde kurz darauf ein Hufflepuff.<br>Nach langen Überlegungen des Hutes kam Susanna Lewis nach Gryffindor. Auch Nicolas Martin kam dorthin. Sandra McKain wurde eine Ravenclaw und schließlich war Colin an der Reihe.  
>Lily drückte ihm fest beide Daumen, während er sich hastig auf nach vorn machte. Kaum hatte er den Hut auf dem Kopf, rief dieser auch schon <em>„Gryffindor!"<em>. Erleichtert ging er hinüber zu den Gryffindors, von denen er mit einem heftigen Beifallsturm empfangen wurde. James und Fred saßen sehr weit vorn am Tisch der Gryffindors, ganz in der Nähe von Olivia, Eric, Max und Colin und es schien als würden sie jeden neuen Erstklässler auf ihre Weise begrüßen.  
>Nach Ethan Portsman, der nach Ravenclaw kam, war endlich Lily an der Reihe.<br>„Potter, Lily", rief Professor Crouch. Lily ging nach vorn, sie nahm auf dem Stuhl platz und setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf, der ihr sofort bis über die Nase rutschte und sie in sein schwarzes Inneres blicken ließ.  
>„Ein schlaues Köpfchen hast du", ertönte eine piepsende Stimme aus dem Hut, „und natürlich besitzt du auch ein großes Talent. Ja, mit den richtigen Entscheidungen wirst du es weit bringen." Lily wartete darauf, dass der Hut weiter sprach. „Aber wie ich sehe, willst auch du nach Gryffindor, hm?", piepste die Stimme. Es war keine Frage, natürlich wollte Lily dorthin. „Nun, du hast einen herausragenden Mut und auch die nötige Willensstärke. Tatsächlich wäre Gryffindor eine ausgezeichnete Wahl", stellte der Hut fest. Erleichterung durchströmte Lilys Körper. Sie hatte es geschafft. „Also dann, GRYFFINDOR!" rief der Hut.<br>Am Tisch der Gryffindors brach tosender Applaus los. Lily legte den Hut zurück auf den Stuhl und lief zu ihnen.  
>Ein berauschendes Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihren Körper: Sie war in Gryffindor!<br>Als sie sich an den Tisch setzte, legte James scherzhaft einen Arm um sie. „Gut gemacht, Lily", sagte er und auch Fred, ihr Cousin, der mit James in ein Jahr ging, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Lily und Colin grinsten sich an.  
>Nun waren nur noch wenige Erstklässler übrig geblieben. Penelope Rivers und Davey Robins waren ebenfalls nach Gryffindor gekommen.<br>Lorcan brauchte etwas länger mit dem Hut, doch schließlich wurde er ein Ravenclaw und auch bei Lysander ging es nicht gerade schnell. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch verkündete der Hut, er sei ein Hufflepuff und der Tisch am anderen Ende der Halle jubelte lautstark. Von denen, die mit Lily in einem Abteil gesessen hatten waren nur noch Lucy und Fannie übrig. Hayden Smith wurde ein Hufflepuff, David Spinks ein Slytherin, Clementia Tiffin eine Ravenclaw und nach Garnet Trumble, die auch nach Gryffindor kam, war endlich Lucy dran.  
>Lily merkte, wie sie zögerte nach vorn zu gehen, doch all zu lange brauchte der Hut bei ihr nicht und schließlich kam sie nach Ravenclaw.<br>Fannie ging schnell nach vorn, nachdem sie aufgerufen wurde und der Hut berührte nur leicht ihren Kopf, als er auch schon _„Hufflepuff"_ rief.  
>Nach ihr kam Paul Winter nach Ravenclaw und Robigus Zabini und Eileen Zeller wurden beide Slytherins.<br>Schließlich rollte Professor Crouch ihr Pergament zusammen und trug den Sprechenden Hut fort.  
>Kurz darauf trat der Schulleiter nach vorn.<br>„Willkommen, zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!", sagte Professor Wennell.  
>Lily sah sich in der Großen Halle um, alle Schüler hingen ihm gebannt an seinen Lippen.<br>„Doch bevor ich nun noch viele Worte verliere", sprach er, „möchte ich lieber das Bankett eröffnen, denn ich weiß, ihr seid alle hungrig, von der langen Reise. Ich wünsche euch einen guten Appetit!"  
>Just diesem Moment erschien vor ihnen das Essen. Es gab Roastbeef, Brathähnchen, Schweine- und Lammkoteletts, Würste, Schinken, Steaks, Pellkartoffeln, Bratkartoffeln, Pommes, Yorkshire-Pudding, Erbsen, Karotten, Ketchup und, aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund auch Pfefferminzbonbons.<br>Lily nahm von jedem etwas. Das Essen schmeckte einfach zu köstlich, noch besser als das zu Hause von ihrer Mum und sogar ihre Großmutter hätte es nicht besser gekonnt.  
>Kurze Zeit später schwebte der Fast Kopflose Nick am Tisch der Gryffindors entlang. Lilys Brüder und Eltern hatten ihr oft von Nick erzählt: Er war der Hausgeist von Gryffindor. Doch Nick stellte sich als Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington vor und beschwerte sich, dass er auch in diesem Jahr wieder nicht an der Jagd der Kopflosen teilnehmen konnte. Lily fragte sich, was das sein mochte, doch sie konnte auch gut auf eine Antwort verzichten, wie ein nettes unterhaltsames Spiel klang es jedenfalls nicht.<br>Also sah sie am Gryffindortisch entlang, auf der Suche nach ihren Brüdern, Cousins und Cousinen. James und Fred saßen mit ein paar Freunden rechts neben ihr, davon gegenüber Molly mit vier anderen Mädchen. Molly sah ihrer Großmutter wirklich sehr ähnlich. Sie hatte wie fast alle Weasleykinder außer Victoire und Dominique die flammend rote Haare, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester jedoch braune Augen, wie die von Grandma Molly. Albus und Rose sah Lily ziemlich weit hinten. Sie redeten mit Ascella Longbottom, einer guten Freundin, die Lily kannte, da sie am Anfang der Ferien bei ihnen gewesen war. Lily fand sie recht nett. Hugo saß mit seinem besten Freund Andrew Coote neben ihnen und schaufelte so viel von dem Essen in sich hinein, dass Lily dachte, er müsse bald platzen. Auch Dominiques silberblonden Haarschopf und Roxanne, die genau so aussah wie Fred nur, dass sie längere Haare hatte, sehr lange sogar, erkannte sie mit einigen ihrer Freunde in der Mitte des Tisches. Lilys Cousin Louis war bisher der einzige Weasley unter den Ravenclaws gewesen. Man brauchte nur einen Blick auf den Ravenclawtisch zu werfen, schon fiel einem sein ebenfalls flammend roter Haarschopf ins Auge. Er schien ganz in der Nähe von Lucy zu sitzen.  
>„Üsch freue müsch scho au' gen Nachküsch", sagte Colin schmatzend und riss Lily somit aus ihren Gedanken. Er hatte den ganzen Mund voll, doch als er sprach viel ihm die Hälfte wieder auf den Teller. Ein älteres Mädchen mit langen schwarzen gewellten Haaren, das wohl in James, Freds und Mollys Jahrgang sein musste, lächelte darüber, wandte sich aber dann wieder ihrem Essen zu. Anscheinend war sie Vertrauensschülerin, denn ein rot-goldenes Wappen mit einem <em>„P"<em> steckte an ihrer Brust. „Das ist Gracie Connor", stellte James sie vor, als er merkte, dass Lily sie betrachtete. Gracie sah auf. „Gracie, das ist Lily, meine kleine Schwester", fügte er hinzu und die Vertrauensschülerin schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.  
>Schon bald erschien der Nachtisch: ganze Blöcke von Eiscreme in allen erdenklichen Geschmacksrichtungen, Apfelkuchen, Zuckergusstorten, Schoko-Eclairs und marmeladegefüllte Donuts, Biskuits, Erdbeeren, Wackelpeter, Reispudding… Ihre Teller waren wieder blitzblank und sie konnten sich neu auftun.<br>Lily staunte. So viel Essen hatte sie nicht einmal mehr an Weihnachten gesehen, wenn sich die ganze Familie im Fuchsbau versammelte. Obwohl sie eigentlich schon satt war, schaufelte sie sich ihren Teller voll mit Eiscreme.  
>Nachdem das Essen und ihre Teller verschwunden waren, trat der Schulleiter wieder nach vorn.<br>„Nun, da der Hunger in euren Mägen gestillt sein dürfte, kommen wir zu den Mitteilungen am Schuljahresbeginn", fing Professor Wennell an, „Zu aller erst möchte ich daran erinnern, dass der Wald auf unseren Ländereien verboten ist. Auch Scherzartikel, die bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze gekauft wurden, sind untersagt." Fred und James grinsten breit und Lily sah wie Gracie genervt den Kopf schüttelte.  
>„Mr Filch hat mich gebeten, euch in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass auf den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf", fuhr der Schulleiter seine Rede fort und ein sehr weit außen rechts am Lehrertisch sitzender scheinbar gebrechlicher alter Mann lächelte fies, wobei er ein grauenhaftes Gebiss preisgab, bei dem bereits mehr als ein Zahn fehlte. Unter dem Tisch saß eine Katze mit großen gelben Augen, die Lily zu durchleuchtet. Verwirrt wandte sie ihren Blick ab. Der Schulleiter war nun am Ende seiner Rede angekommen.<p>

„Und nun möchte ich, dass ihr zu Bett geht und auch ausschlaft. Die Vertrauensschüler mögen bitte die Erstklässler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume führen!"  
>Sofort herrschte ein riesiges Gedränge. „Erstklässler zu mir!", rief Gracie und winkte sie mit einer Hand zu sich. Alle Erstklässler folgten Gracie aus der großen Halle hinaus. Lily ging neben Colin und Eric, hinter ihnen waren Olivia und Garnet Trumble. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Marmortreppe hinauf und es war genau wie Lily erwartet hatte sehr anstrengend. Sie war schon jetzt todmüde und schleppte sich nur langsam vorwärts.<br>Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bis sie alle Treppen hochgestiegen waren und endlich vor einem Porträt mit einer fetten Dame standen. „Gloria Audaci", sagte Gracie und das Porträt schwang zur Seite.  
>Sie betraten einen gemütlichen runden Raum mit einem Kamin, um den weiche Sofas und Sessel herumstanden. Es gab außerdem viele Tische und Stühle. Die Wände waren mit Teppichen behangen und weit hinten führten zwei Wendeltreppen weiter hinauf. Lily wusste, dass dort die Schlafsäle waren.<br>Gracie zeigte den Jungen den Weg zu den ihren und Colin und Eric stiegen mit den drei anderen die linke Treppe hinauf, während die Mädchen die rechte hochkletterten. Sie kamen auf einem kleinen Gang zu einer schweren Tür mit der Aufschrift _„Erstklässlerinnen"_. Nachdem sie die Tür aufgeschoben hatten, betraten sie den Raum, in dem fünf Himmelbetten mit rot-goldenen Vorhängen im Kreis aufgestellt waren. Ihr Gepäck war schon hochgebracht worden und stand davor. Morgana lag zusammengerollt auf einem der Betten, auf das Lily geradewegs zuging. Es stand am weitesten hinten im Raum.  
>Gähnend kramte Lily noch ihren Schlafanzug aus ihrem Koffer und zog ihn über, während Susanna Lewis im Bett links von ihrem einfach angezogen unter ihre Decke schlüpfte und einschlief. Auch Lily schlief schnell ein. Sie träumte, sie säße wieder zu Hause bei ihren Eltern und alles wäre wie sonst. Doch auf einmal pickte wieder eine Eule an ihr Esszimmerfenster und Professor Crouch schrieb in einem Brief, sie könne leider nicht in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden. Lilys Eltern sahen sie enttäuscht an und versicherten ihr, dass es nicht so schlimm sei, ihre Großcousins würden schließlich auch auf eine Muggelschule gehen. Wenn sie wollte, könnten sie Lily dort sofort anmelden.<p> 


	5. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

Schweißgebadet wachte Lily am nächsten Morgen im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Erstklässlerinnen auf. Sie war sehr erleichtert, als sie bemerkte immer noch in Hogwarts zu sein und dass der gestrige Tag kein Traum gewesen war. Nachdem sie ihre Schuluniform angezogen hatte, weckte sie die anderen Mädchen, mit denen sie sich den Schlafsaal teilte und stieg dann hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie auf Colin wartete. Währenddessen machte sie es sich auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Lily konnte sich gut vorstellen die nächsten sieben Jahre hier zu verbringen. Es wirkte alles so einladend und der Gemeinschaftsraum war wirklich sehr gemütlich.  
>Colin kam einige Minuten später verschlafen und mit Eric im Schlepptau die Treppe von seinem Schlafsaal hinunter. Sie wünschten sich alle einen guten Morgen und gingen schließlich gemeinsam in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.<br>Hogwarts war größer als Lily es gedacht hatte und sie hätten sich beinahe schon auf dem Weg zum Frühstück verlaufen, wären hinter ihnen nicht Hugo und sein Freund Andrew aufgetaucht, die sie in die richtige Richtung wiesen.  
>Angekommen setzten sich die drei an den Gryffindortisch. Colin tat sich gleich von mehreren Sachen etwas auf und er erinnerte Lily ein wenig an Hugo und Onkel Ron, wenn sie an Weihnachten das Festmahl von Grandma Molly sahen. Die beiden stürzten sich auch immer gleich auf alles, was da war, als hätten sie wochenlang nichts bekommen. Viele der anderen Gryffindors waren schon da, nahmen ebenfalls genüsslich ihr Frühstück ein und quatschten dabei munter. Lily tat sich etwas Haferschleim auf doch gerade als sie sich den ersten Löffel in den Mund schaufeln wollte, flogen hunderte von Eulen mit der morgendlichen Post herein, die sie über ihrem jeweiligen Besitzer fallen ließen. Einige erlaubten es sich sogar auf den Tischen zu landen, um auch etwas von dem guten Essen zu bekommen. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Lily daran, dass sie ihren Eltern noch schreiben musste, verschob diesen Gedanken jedoch auf nach dem Frühstück.<br>Im Sturzflug schoss eine der Eulen direkt auf sie zu. Lily zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie bei ihnen landete und eine Milchkanne umwarf. Colin fluchte. „Die ist für mich", sagte er entschuldigend und nahm der Eule eine Zeitungsrolle ab. Nachdem er sie entfaltet hatte, konnte Lily erkennen, dass es sich um den Tagespropheten handelte, den Colin, während er frühstückte, scheinbar aufmerksam las.  
>„Gibt es irgendetwas Interessantes?", fragte Lily, in die Stille hinein, die dadurch entstanden war. „Nein", seufzte Colin und blätterte um, während Eric fasziniert die sich bewegenden Bilder beobachtete.<br>„Doch hier", rief Colin plötzlich aufgeregt, „die Tutshill Tornados haben endlich einen neuen Sucher!"

„Wer ist es?", fragte Lily.

„Thomas Kent, ein Neuzugang", antwortete Colin, „aber ich hoffe, er ist schlecht."

„Für welche Mannschaft bist du?", fragte Lily ihn, die nun, wo sie das Thema Quidditch erst einmal angeschnitten hatten, nicht mehr locker lassen konnte. Sie liebte es über alles. Colin sah von der Zeitung auf.

„Montrose Magpies", antwortete er, „und du?"

„Holyhead Harpies", entgegnete Lily.

„Deine Mum war mal Jägerin da, oder?", fragte Colin und Lily nickte stolz. Zu Hause in ihren Zimmer hatte sie mehrere Poster, mit denen ihre gesamten Wände zugeklebt waren. Außerdem sammelte sie die Spielfiguren, die man in ein kleines Stadion setzten konnte, um ihnen dann beim Quidditch zuzusehen. Das Stadion hatte sie noch nicht, dafür aber eine Reihe an Figuren.  
>„Was genau ist <em>Quidditch<em>?", fragte Eric neugierig.

„Der beste Sport der Welt", antwortete Colin ihm und Eric runzelte die Stirn.

„Du spielst es auf Besen in der Luft", erklärte Lily.

„Jede Mannschaft hat sieben Spieler. Es gibt drei Jäger, einen Hüter, zwei Treiber und einen Sucher."

Colin fing an Eric die Aufgaben der verschiedenen Spieler zu erklären. Er erzählte ihm alles über Spielzüge, Mannschaften und Quidditchspiele, die er mal besucht hatte. Colin redete unaufhaltsam und Lily beschloss, das Thema Quidditch ihm gegenüber nie wieder anzuschneiden, auch wenn sie wirklich gern darüber redete und manche Dinge, die er erzählte recht interessant waren, auf solche Vorträge konnten sie und auch Eric in Zukunft verzichten.  
>Eric schien ihm nach einiger Zeit gar nicht mehr zuzuhören. Er hatte sich wieder seinem Essen zugewandt und fütterte nebenbei Colins Eule mit Brotkrumen. Colin schien dies nicht zu bemerken und redete begeistert weiter.<br>Sowohl Lily als auch Eric waren sehr dankbar, als Professor Longbottom an ihrem Tisch herumging und ihnen die Stundenpläne verteilte, denn Professor Neville Longbottom war der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und unterrichtete außerdem noch das Fach Kräuterkunde. Lily kannte ihn ganz gut, denn er war mit ihren Eltern zur Schule gegangen und besuchte sie daher regelmäßig. Ihre Eltern waren so etwas wie gute alte Freunde und Neville hatte James, Albus und Lily schon die ein oder anderen Geschichten erzählt, die sie damals zusammen in Hogwarts erlebt hatten. Mit seiner Ehefrau Hannah wohnte er außerhalb der Schulzeit unten in Hogsmeade im Eberkopf, einem Gasthaus, das Lily einmal betreten hatte, als ihr Vater sie mitgenommen hatte. Äußerlich war Professor Longbottom etwas größer als Lilys Vater und hatte kurze blonde Haare. Sein Gesicht war rund und freundlich, jedoch auch ein wenig vernarbt und Lily fragte sich immer, wie er die Narben bekommen hatte. Natürlich hatte sie ihn darüber nie gefragt.  
>Nachdem Professor Longbottom weiter gegangen war, sah Colin, der nun endlich aufgehört hatte zu reden, auf seinen Stundenplan.<p>

„Wir haben jetzt eine Freistunde", stellte er fröhlich fest und Eric sah ihn missmutig an, wahrscheinlich dachte er, Colin würde die Zeit nutzen, um ihm weiter über Quidditch zu erzählen. Doch Colin hielt die restliche Zeit den Mund und schwieg auch noch, als sie sich hinauf in den Turm machten.  
>Kurz vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame machten sie halt, denn ein dunkelhaariger älterer Schüler stand dort. Lily konnte erkennen, dass er ein Slytherin war, doch was genau er dort tat, wusste sie nicht. Der Junge hatte den Zauberstab gezückt und fuhr damit an der Wand entlang. Dabei hatte er die Augen zusammengekniffen und er schien die drei Erstklässler nicht zu bemerken.<br>Verwirrt sah Lily erst zu Eric und dann Colin, dann starrten alle drei auf den Slytherin, der plötzlich auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er in einem arroganten Tonfall.

„Wir... wir kommen gerade vom Frühstück und wollten in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", verteidigte Eric sie alle.

Misstrauisch beäugte der Slytherin Lily, Colin und Eric.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagte er schließlich hochnäsig, „für jeden von euch!"

Lily wollte gerade den Mund auf machen, um etwas zu sagen, doch Eric drückte ihr die Hand davor. Der Slytherin sah sie drohend an, doch schließlich stolzierte er davon. Lily sah ihm nach.

„Warum darf der uns Punkte abziehen?", fragte Colin verärgert.

„Weil er Schulsprecher ist!", antwortete Eric, „Ich habe sein Abzeichen gesehen."

„Aber was hatte der hier zu suchen?", fragte Lily die anderen, während sie durch das Porträt in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterten. Colin zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung", meinte er. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben", sagte Lily und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, auf dem sie auch am Morgen schon gelegen hatte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ziemlich leer. Nur in den hinteren Ecken saßen einige ältere Schüler, die sich leise unterhielten. Die anderen Erstklässler kamen nach und nach auch und setzten sich zu ihnen, weshalb Lily, Colin und Eric ihr Gespräch über den Slytherin fallen ließen. Nach einiger Zeit fiel Lily wieder ein, dass sie noch ihren Eltern schreiben wollte, deshalb holte sie sich Pergament, Tinte und eine Feder aus ihrem Schlafsaal, kam damit wieder zurück und setzte sich zum Schreiben an einen Tisch.

_Liebe Mum, lieber Dad,  
>hier in Hogwarts ist es toll. Es ist sogar noch besser, als in allen Beschreibungen von euch.<br>Der Sprechende Hut hat mich wie James und Albus nach Gryffindor geschickt und ich bin echt froh. Lucy und Lorcan sind in Ravenclaw und Lysander ist in Hufflepuff.  
>Auf der Zugfahrt habe ich noch ein paar andere kennengelernt und mich mit ihnen angefreundet. Eric und Colin sind mit mir nach Gryffindor gekommen.<br>Bald haben wir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Thomas. Ich freue mich schon auf die erste Stunde.  
>Morgana geht es auch gut. Sie ist draußen.<br>Ich versuche mich bald wieder zu melden!  
>Liebe Grüße, eure Lily!<em>

Die restliche Zeit nutzten Lily, Colin und Eric um Zauberschach zu spielen. Colin gewann meistens. Er war ziemlich gut und er hätte ihrem Onkel Ron Konkurrenz machen können, dachte Lily. Eric dagegen irritierte es völlig, dass die Figuren mit ihm redeten und andauernd versuchten ihm Ratschläge zu erteilen, weshalb er nur verlor.  
>Doch schon bald war es Zeit zu gehen. So packten alle Erstklässler ihre Sachen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Kräuterkunde und machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Professor Thomas Klassenzimmer.<br>Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten die Gryffindors im zweiten Stock zusammen mit den Slytherins und als die Gryffindors ankamen, waren diese schon da und starrten sie feindselig an. Doch auch die Gryffindors hatten keine netten Blicke für ihre Gegner übrig und so standen sich die beiden Häuser gegenüber, bis Professor Thomas kam.  
>Die erste Stunde verlief nicht sonderlich spannend, wie Lily fand, denn Professor Thomas erklärte ihnen lediglich, wozu man das Fach brauchen würde und was in ihrem ersten Jahr alles auf sie zukäme.<br>Nach der Stunde gingen sie zusammen mit den Slytherins nach draußen zu den Gewächshäusern. Kräuterkunde war sehr interessant und Professor Longbottom erklärte ihnen die ganzen Pflanzen in Gewächshaus drei, mit denen sie in diesem Jahr arbeiten würden. __

„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Colin schmatzend, als sie in der Mittagspause am Gryffindortisch saßen und ihr Essen einnahmen.

„Wieder eine Freistunde", antwortete Eric.

„Dann lasst uns in die Bibliothek gehen", schlug Lily vor.

Colin sah sie mit großen Augen und einem Mund voll an.

„Wir haben in beiden Fächern Hausaufgaben bekommen", sagte Eric zu ihm, „Wenn wir die Freistunde nutzen, haben wir am Nachmittag frei!"  
>Also schlurfte Colin nach dem Mittagessen hinter den beiden her in die Bibliothek, wo sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten, Lily und Eric mehr und Colin eher weniger, denn er war über einem dicken Wälzer eingeschlafen. Ein Glück, dass sie sich möglichst weit nach hinten gesetzt hatten, sodass Madame Pince es nicht sehen konnte. Lily wusste von ihren Eltern und Brüdern, dass Madame Pince sehr pingelig war, wenn es um die richtige Behandlung und Pflege von Büchern ging.<p>

Am Ende der Stunde gingen sie hoch in den Gryffindorturm, um ihre Sachen für Verwandlung zu holen und machten sich danach gleich auf in den vierten Stock, wo sie auf die Ravenclaws trafen. Lily sah Lucy und Lorcan wieder und sie unterhielten sich kurz über ihren bisherigen Unterricht.  
>Auch Verwandlung erschien trocken und langweilig und Professor Crouch schrieb vieles an die Tafel, was die Schüler abschreiben sollten. Als Hausaufgabe gab sie auf, es zu lernen, da es die wichtigsten Regeln der Transfiguration waren.<br>Lily war froh, als der Unterricht endlich vorbei war.  
>Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die drei damit durch das Schloss zu streifen. Sie entdeckten die Geheimwege, von denen James mal erzählt hatte und fanden viele interessante Dinge. Auch dem Raum der Wünsche statteten sie einen Besuch ab. „Dad meinte, er wurde während des Krieges zerstört", sagte Lily, während sie dreimal gegenüber des Porträts von Barnabas dem Bekloppten hin und her lief und sich versuchte ihren Wunsch möglichst genau vorzustellen. Kurz darauf erschien eine Tür. Lily war wirklich froh, dass es gleich beim ersten Mal geklappt hatte und drückte die Türklinke herunter.<p>

„Es muss eine Menge Magie gebraucht haben, alles wieder zu errichten", vermutete Eric, doch als Lily die Tür geöffnet hatte blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen. Vor ihnen war ein exaktes Abbild des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Wahnsinn", sagte Colin, „lass mich auch Mal was wünschen!"

Eine Minute später blickten sie in einen Raum voll gefüllt mit jeglichen Süßigkeiten.

Hogwarts war so groß und verwirrend, dass Lily überrascht war, dass sie es erst am Donnerstag schafften sich wirklich zu verlaufen. Als sie am Nachmittag zu Geschichte der Zauberei gingen, dabei falsch abbogen und sich auf einmal im Zauberkunstkorridor wiederfanden. Nicht gerade hilfreich war ihnen dabei der Poltergeist Peeves, der ihnen fünf verschiedene Gänge zeigte, doch natürlich war keiner von ihnen der Richtige. Zum Glück begegneten sie Roxanne, die ihnen den Weg zeigte.  
>Lily gefiel es sehr in Hogwarts. Im Unterricht kam sie gut mit und auch die Lehrer schienen sie zu mögen. Außer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung und Geschichte gab es noch Zaubertränke, welches Professor Cauldwell, der Hauslehrer von Hufflepuff, unterrichtete. Er schien immer gute Laune zu haben und verteilte äußerst gern Punkte. Lily allein verdiente sich in ihrer ersten Stunde am Dienstagnachmittag schon 20 Hauspunkte für Gryffindor und Zaubertränke wurde eines ihrer liebsten Fächer zusammen mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, welches nun zunehmend spannender wurde, da sie bald auch richtige Verteidigungszauber lernten und die Theorie nur noch Nebensache wurde. Zauberkunst wurde von Professor Baddock unterrichtet. Er war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, was bedeutete, dass er die Gryffindors besonders hasste. Meist ignorierte er ihre Meldungen und zog ihnen für völlig harmlose Dinge Punkte ab. Zum Beispiel, als Colin aus Versehen seine Murmel, die er eigentlich mithilfe seines Zauberstabes auf dem Tisch hin und her rollen sollte, durch den ganzen Raum schoss, hatte Gryffindor zehn Punkte weniger. Geschichte der Zauberei war todlangweilig. Es wurde immer noch (und wahrscheinlich würde sich das nie ändern) von Professor Binns unterrichtet. Schon nach der ersten Stunde beschlossen Lily, Colin und Eric das Fach nach der fünften Klasse abzuwählen.<br>Einmal im Monat um Mitternacht hatten sie auch Astronomie auf dem Astronomieturm. Dort lernten sie etwas über die verschiedenen Planeten und ihre Monde. Doch Lily fand das alles sterbenslangweilig. Was interessierte sie das? Die Planeten waren ohnehin so weit entfernt und schließlich war sie keine Zentaurin. Nachts lag sie wirklich lieber schlafend in ihrem Himmelbett oben im Turm.  
>Die Abende verbrachte Lily mit Eric und Colin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie lernten häufig zusammen, spielten Zauberschach oder Zauberschnippschnapp und wurden mit der Zeit wirklich gute Freunde. Da Eric muggelstämmig war, mussten sie ihm vieles bei bringen, doch er lernte die neuen Spiele schnell kennen und erzählte ihnen, dass es in der Muggelwelt sogar ähnliche gab.<br>Wenn Lily im Schloss unterwegs war, fiel ihr häufig auf, dass sie, egal wo sie sich befand, von anderen Schülern angestarrt wurde. Außerdem tuschelten immer noch viele über sie, doch Lily tat es damit ab, dass man wohl neugierig auf James' und Albus' kleine Schwester war.  
>Anfang Oktober gab es dann eine Überraschung für die Erstklässler und es war etwas worauf sich Lily besonders gefreut hatte. Als sie eines Morgens aufstand und auf das Schwarze Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum sah, stand dort eine neue Notiz:<p>

**Flugstunden**  
>Ab Oktober beginnen für die Erstklässler die Flugstunden. An folgenden Terminen werden die Schüler in der ersten Stunde auf dem Quidditchfeld erwartet:<br>Gryffindor: _Donnerstag, den 3. Oktober_  
>Hufflepuff: <em>Donnerstag, den <em>  
>Ravenclaw: <em>Montag, den 7. Oktober<em>  
>Slytherin: <em>Montag, den 7. Oktober<em>


	6. Flugstunde

**Flugstunde**

Auch viele der anderen Erstklässler schienen sich sehr darauf gefreut zu haben, denn plötzlich wurde nur noch über das Fliegen, verschiedene Besen und natürlich Quidditch geredet. Colin allen voran hörte in den wenigen Tagen kaum auf zu reden und erzählte überall die Geschichten über seine Erlebnisse auf einem Besen herum. Meistens verzog Eric sich dann sofort und meinte, er müsse in die Bibliothek, um seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.  
>Natürlich war auch Lily schon oft geflogen, sie hatte auch einen eigenen Besen, einen Nimbus 3001, der zwar ziemlich gut war, aber seitdem James und Albus im Quidditchteam von Gryffindor waren, hatten sie beide einen Feuerblitz 5 bekommen und Lily träumte schon längere Zeit davon auch so einen zu haben. Leider ließen ihre Brüder sie nur ganz selten mit ihren fliegen.<br>Als Lily, Colin und Eric am Donnerstagmorgen vor ihrer ersten Flugstunde am Gryffindortisch saßen und die Eulen herein flogen, setzte sich eine von ihnen mit einem Brief an den Krallen neben Lilys Teller und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sich wundernd, von wem der wohl sein konnte, nahm Lily der Eule den Brief ab und öffnete ihn. Er war in einer sehr krakeligen Handschrift geschrieben.

_Liebe Lily,  
>ich würde mich freuen, wenn du und deine Freunde heute nach dem Unterricht zum Tee vorbeikämet.<br>Bitte schick mir deine Antwort!  
>Alles Liebe, Hagrid<em>

„Hagrid hat uns heute Nachmittag zum Tee eingeladen!", sagte Lily begeistert zu Colin und Eric. „Kann ja nicht schaden, wenn wir mal hingehen", meinte Eric Schultern zuckend. Er war ein wenig angespannt, wahrscheinlich wegen der kommenden Stunde. Doch Lily kritzelte hastig ein _„Wir kommen!"_ auf die Rückseite, rollte die Nachricht wieder ein und band sie um den Fuß der Eule.  
>Eine halbe Stunde später machten sich die drei auf hinunter zum Quidditchfeld, wo sie auf die Fluglehrerin Madame Rivers warteten, die bald darauf auch eintraf. Sie war sehr hoch gewachsen, ziemlich schmal, hatte kurze braune Haare und machte einen recht freundlichen Eindruck, doch heute hatte sich etwas verspätet und war in Eile. Zügig begrüßte Madame Rivers die Klasse und stellte sich vor, damit sie endlich beginnen konnten. Zuallererst sollte sich jeder einen Besen nehmen und ihn neben sich aufs Gras legen. Schließlich erklärte Madame Rivers ihnen, dass sie nun die Hand darüber halten müssten und <em>„auf"<em> rufen. Der Besen sollte dann direkt in ihre Hand fliegen, doch das tat er nur bei den wenigsten. Lily aber schaffte es gleich beim ersten Mal und auch Colin neben ihr brauchte nur ein paar Versuche mehr. Bei Eric wiederum klappte es gar nicht.  
>Als letztendlich alle die Besen in der Hand hielten (Eric hatte seinen zum Schluss einfach aufgehoben.), durften sie sie besteigen. Madame Rivers ging währenddessen herum und zeigte ihnen, wie man sie richtig hielt. Danach befahl sie ihnen sich bei einem Pfiff aus ihrer Pfeife vom Boden abzustoßen und Nicolas Martin fiel kurz darauf vom Besen. Eric stieß sich erst gar nicht vom Boden ab und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Wieder schafften es nur die wenigsten nach oben.<br>Außer Lily und Colin flogen noch Davey Robins, Olivia Abbott, Max Fry und vier der Hufflepuffs in die Lüfte. Sie bildeten in etwa drei Yard Höhe einen Kreis und blickten auf die anderen hinab, denen Madame Rivers helfen musste.  
>„Diese Besen sind das allerletzte!", beschwerte sich Colin und Davey nickte zustimmend.<br>„Was hast du denn daheim für einen?", fragte er.  
>„Einen Feuerblitz 3", antwortete Colin, „und du?"<br>„Meine Mum war so stolz, als ich in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde, dass sie mir einen Feuerblitz 6 gekauft hat", erzählte Davey.  
>Die anderen staunten, alle außer Max. Lily wusste, dass er aus einer Muggelfamilie kam und keine Ahnung von Rennbesen hatte. Außerdem war er immer noch sichtlich verwundert darüber, dass er so einfach in der Luft schweben konnte.<br>„Sie hofft, dass ich es im nächsten Jahr ins Team schaffe, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich spielen will", erklärte Davey weiter.  
>„Also ich werde mich auf jeden Fall im nächsten Jahr bewerben", redete der Hufflepuff Hayden Smith dazwischen, doch ihm hörte niemand mehr zu, denn in diesem Moment hoben alle anderen, die noch unten waren, vom Boden ab, um zu ihnen hinauf zu steigen.<br>Eric hatte einen ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Man sah ihm an, dass ihm die ganze Sache nicht geheuer war, denn er schien seinem Besen zu misstrauen und kam nur ganz langsam und in Schlangenlinien voran. Doch das war noch nichts gegen Nicolas Martin, der flog nämlich dauerhaft im Kreis, weil er nicht zu lenken wusste.  
>Fannie schaffte es auf der Stelle hoch in ihren Kreis. Es hatte wohl zu vor nur an ihrem Selbstvertrauen gehakt, denn sie schien nun ziemlich gut zu fliegen. Auch ein paar andere kamen noch hinzu und erfreuten sich an ihren neu gewonnenen Fähigkeiten.<br>Plötzlich jedoch hörten sie von unten her ein dumpfes Geräusch und sofort blickten alle hinab. Gerade erkannten sie noch, wie Eric und Nicolas unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlugen und übereinander ins weiche Gras fielen. Nicolas versuchte sogar kurz darauf wieder aufzustehen, übergab sich jedoch und klappte auf der Stelle wieder zusammen.  
>„Komm, lass uns mal nachsehen, was mit ihnen ist!", wandte Lily sich an Colin und die beiden flogen hinab.<br>Auch Madame Rivers war bereits zur Stelle und beschwor für Nicolas eine Trage herauf. Eric schaffte es allein wieder aufzustehen und konnte sich noch gut auf den Beinen halten.  
>„Die Flugstunde ist für heute beendet!", rief Madame Rivers zu den anderen hinauf, „Bitte kommt auf der Stelle wieder herunter und geht in eure Gemeinschaftsräume! Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche wieder hier."<br>„Mr Bedloe, ich schlage vor, Sie und Mr Martin kommen nun mit in den Krankenflügel", sagte sie danach an Eric gewandt. Dieser nickte sofort.  
>„Dürfen wir auch mitkommen?", fragte Lily schnell.<br>Argwöhnisch beäugte Madame Rivers Lily und Colin, die beide ihren besten Hundeblick aufgesetzt hatten. Sie überlegte einen Moment, was Lily daran erkannte, dass sich auf ihrer Stirn eine Falte gebildet hatte. „In Ordnung", gab sie schließlich geschlagen.  
>Also gingen Lily, Colin, Eric und Nicolas zusammen mit Madame Rivers in den Krankenflügel, wo Madame Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester sich sofort um die beiden Patienten kümmerte. „Jedes Jahr dasselbe", seufzte sie, während sie Eric und Nicolas untersuchte. „Einmal möchte ich erleben, dass die Flugstunden ohne Verletzungen überstanden werden."<br>Eric, der sich nur leicht einen Knöchel angeknackst hatte, war im Nu wieder geheilt, doch Nicolas wollte Madame Pomfrey vorsichtshalber noch da behalten. Ihm war wohl von dem vielen im Kreis herum fliegen schwindelig geworden, sodass er erst einmal ein wenig Ruhe bräuchte. Lily, Colin und Eric versprachen, ihm nachher die Hausaufgaben vorbei zu bringen, bevor sie sich schließlich auf zu einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde zusammen mit den Slytherins machten.  
>Eric schwieg den ganzen Weg über. Wahrscheinlich wollte er einfach nicht, dass Colin etwas sagte. Ihm schien die Sache mit dem Fliegen ganz schön peinlich zu sein.<br>„Weißt du", fing Colin trotzdem vorsichtig an und durchbrach damit die Stille, „die Besen merken es, wenn du Angst hast und dann tun sie gleich, was sie wollen."  
>„Ich hatte aber das Gefühl, mein Besen hätte einen Drall nach links", entgegnete Eric zerknirscht.<br>„Ja, das kann sein", meinte Lily, „Die Dinger sind uralt, sogar meine Großeltern sind schon auf diesen Besen geflogen."  
>Eric wirkte daraufhin etwas glücklicher. So konnte er sich einreden, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, wenn er so miserabel flog. Auch die Sicht auf Kräuterkunde zusammen mit Professor Longbottom schien seine Laune zu bessern, denn es war nicht nur eines der Fächer, das Lily am liebsten mochte. Fast jeder Schüler schien dieses Fach zu lieben. Auch James und Albus hatten vorher nur Gutes über den Unterricht von Professor Longbottom erzählt und das wollte schon etwas heißen, da die beiden nicht gerade Musterschüler waren und man sie regelrecht zwingen musste ihre Nasen in ein Buch zu stecken. Albus konnte dabei von Glück reden, dass er Rose hatte, die sich zu allem Notizen machte, dachte Lily. Sie selber liebte es nämlich geradezu in der Erde herum zu wühlen und interessierte sich außerdem sehr für Pflanzen. Auch bei sich zu Hause hatte sie einige eigene Blumen ihn ihrem Zimmer, die sie regelmäßig pflegte, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu den Pflanzen, die sie hier im Unterricht durchnahmen.<br>In dieser Stunde ging es um einfache Kräuter, die zum Heilen verschiedenster Krankheiten benötigt wurden und Professor Longbottom teilte je zwei Gryffindors zusammen mit zwei Slytherins in eine Gruppe. Lily musste mit Vipera Flint und Ruben Nott zusammenarbeiten. Da Nicolas immer noch im Krankenflügel lag, war Lily allein aus Gryffindor, wie sie missmutig feststellte. Colin, der mir Garnet, Dorea Gamp und Gregory Goyle in einer Gruppe war, warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Lily biss sich derweil auf die Lippe und ging zu Nott und Flint hinüber, die sie bereits fies angrinsten.  
>Ihre Aufgabe war es, Ableger der Kräuter in andere Töpfe zu setzten und diese zu beschriften, dabei mussten sie genau auf die Wurzeln achten, dass ihnen nichts passierte.<br>„Ich hab gehört Martin ist vom Besen gefallen?", spottete Nott und Flint lachte, sie lachte tief und dümmlich, wie ein Troll und zeigte dabei ihre gelb-schwarzen Zähne. Lily hatte diese lieber nicht sehen wollen und ihr lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie fragte sich, wie die beiden so schnell davon erfahren hatten.  
>„Lasst uns anfangen", schlug Lily seufzend vor und versuchte dabei eine freundliche Miene auf zu setzten, während wie Notts Kommentar völlig überging. „Bist du dir nicht viel zu schade um in der Erde herum zu wühlen, Potter?", fragte<br>Ruben Nott höhnisch. Flint lachte wieder, doch Lily runzelte die

Stirn. „Im Gegensatz zu dir lasse ich nicht jede schmutzige Arbeit von meinem Hauselfen erledigen", gab Lily zurück und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, so wie es oft ihre Mutter und ihre Großmutter taten. „Ihr habt auch die Weasleys, ich wette die die kosten noch viel weniger und die wären um einen Schlafplatz in eurem Keller sicher dankbar!", höhnte Nott. Prompt lief Lily puterrot an und zog sofort ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang. Das sollte dieser kleine Bastard noch einmal wagen zu sagen.  
>„Miss Potter, Miss Flint, Mr Nott, was ist bei Ihnen los? Sie sind die einzige Gruppe, die immer noch nicht angefangen hat!", schimpfte Professor Longbottom. Dann sah er auf Lilys Zauberstab. „Würden Sie so freundlich sein und den wieder einstecken?", bat er sie, während er darauf deutete. Lily ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und steckte ihn auf der Stelle wieder zurück in die Tasche. Schnell nahm sie sich einen der Töpfe und löste vorsichtig die Kräuter daraus. Sie hatte keine Lust auf noch mehr Ärger. Immerhin kannte Professor Longbottom ihre Eltern und was war, wenn Gryffindor am Ende noch wegen ihr Punkte abgezogen bekam? Nott und Flint schauten ihr dabei zu, wie sie die Ableger von der Mutterpflanze trennte, selber arbeiteten sie jedoch gar nicht. Professor Longbottom aber lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und zwinkerte, was Lily etwas beruhigte und sie fühlte sich wesentlich besser.<br>Bis zum Ende der Stunde schaffte sie es sogar achtundzwanzig Ableger in neue Töpfe zu setzen. Während alle ihre Sachen zusammen packten, rief Professor Longbottom Nott und Flint zu sich.  
>Lily wollte das Gespräch unbedingt mithören und tat deshalb so, als würde sie noch etwas in ihrer Tasche suchen. Vielleicht ein etwas zu alter Trick, doch Professor Longbottom ignorierte es.<br>„Sie beide haben in dieser Stunde nicht eine meiner Anweisungen befolgt", sagte Professor Longbottom streng zu Flint und Nott, die kleinlaut vor ihm standen. „Also werden sie mir bis Morgen einen fünf Fuß langen Aufsatz über Auxiliumkräuter schreiben, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
>Nott und Flint nickten in der Hoffnung, einer heftigeren Strafe zu entgehen.<br>„Außerdem ziehe ich Slytherin dafür 25 Punkte ab und sollte das noch einmal vorkommen, wird Mr Filch sich sicher freuen sie beim Nachsitzen wieder zu sehen!", fügte er noch hinzu.  
>Lily hatte gehört, was sie hören wollte und verließ mit hastigen Schritten und einem schadenfrohen Grinsen das Gewächshaus.<br>Colin und Eric hatten davor auf sie gewartet. Natürlich fragten sie sofort, was Professor Longbottom denn gesagt hätte und während sie hinauf zum Schloss liefen, erzählte Lily ihnen die ganze Geschichte.

„Geschieht ihnen nur recht", meinte Colin, als sie geendet hatte.  
>Die drei standen nun in der Eingangshalle.<br>„Ist doch klar, dass Potter von Longbottom bevorzugt wird. Potter hier, Potter da! Das ist doch bei allen Lehrern das selbe. Ich wette, die würden sich auch darum reißen, ihr den Arsch abzuwischen. Nur weil ihr Vater der große Harry Potter ist", hörten Lily, Colin und Eric Notts spottende Stimme sagen.  
>„Hör nicht hin, Lily", riet Eric ihr und schob sie vorwärts. Doch Lily blieb stehen.<br>„Was meint er mit der große Harry Potter?", fragte sie Stirn runzelnd an Colin gewandt. Dieser sah sie überaus erstaunt an.  
>„Potter ist doch bloß ein weiterer Freund von Blutsverrätern und Schlammblütern", rief Nott, während er mit Flint in Richtung Große Halle ging und wieder zog Lily ihren Zauberstab. Dieses Mal hatte sie endgültig genug.<br>„Lily, das bringt doch nichts!", zischte Eric ihr warnend zu und versuchte sie am Arm festzuhalten.  
>„Lass es, Lily, das ist es nicht wert!", meinte auch Colin, aber Lily wusste genau welchen Fluch sie brauchte und hatte ihn schon auf den Lippen. Sie zielte direkt auf Nott und der Strahl traf ihn direkt im Rücken.<br>„Miss Potter, Sie wissen genau, dass es in der Eingangshalle verboten ist zu zaubern", ertönte Professor Crouchs Stimme hinter ihnen. Lily zuckte zusammen und wollte schon herumwirbeln, doch genau in dieser Sekunde drehte Nott sich herum. Colin stieß einen Pfiff aus und Eric grinste breit.  
>„Der Flederwichtfluch", sagte Lily stolz auf sich selbst. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr mal von diesem Zauberspruch erzählt und er war gerade der erstbeste gewesen, der ihr in den Sinn gekommen war.<br>Aus der herumstehenden Schülermenge war lautes Gelächter zu vernehmen.  
>„Nachsitzen!", bellte Professor Crouch wütend, doch Lily war es egal. Das mit Nott war es ihr wert gewesen.<br>„Begeben Sie sich nun bitte zum Mittagessen", versuchte Professor Crouch die Schaulustigen zu verscheuchen, „und Sie, Mr Nott, gehen Sie bitte in den Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey wird sich um Sie kümmern!"  
>Als sie an Lily, Colin und Eric vorbeikam, warf sie ihnen einen strengen Blick zu.<br>„Nachsitzen", sagte Eric mitleidig. Sie betraten die Große Halle.  
>„Wenigstens hat es sich gelohnt", erwiderte Colin und rieb sich die Hände.<br>Lily sah es genauso wie Colin. Ihr war es egal, ob sie einmal nachsitzen musste. James tat es jede zweite Woche. Sogar Albus hatte schon mehrmals nachsitzen müssen und ihre Eltern waren da sicher keine Ausnahme gewesen. Nott hatte seine Abreibung schlichtweg verdient.  
>Plötzlich fiel Lily wieder ein, was er gesagt hatte.<br>_„Der große Harry Potter."_  
>Was hatte er nur damit gemeint?<p> 


	7. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin

**Gryffindor gegen Slytherin**

Die Geschichte über Lilys Flederwichtfluch sprach sich schnell herum. Schon als Lily, Colin und Eric sich an den Gryffindortisch setzten, kamen James und Fred zu ihnen, doch sie hatten noch jemanden mitgebracht. Es war Marius Proudfoot, ein guter Freund von ihnen, den Lily kannte, da er schon ein paar Mal bei ihnen zu Hause gewesen war. Er war recht nett. Angeblich hatte er bis vor kurzem eine Freundin aus Hufflepuff gehabt, die auch der Grund, warum Lily ihn in diesem Schuljahr bisher so selten bei James und Fred gesehen hatte.  
>„Crouch hat dir Nachsitzen auf gebrummt?", fragte Fred belustigt.<br>„Ja", presste Lily hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sie ahnte schon, dass Fred und James nicht ihre letzten Verwandten wären, die sie darauf ansprechen würden.  
>„Was wird Mum nur dazu sagen?", grinste James.<br>Lily hob drohend eine Gabel und er wich zurück.  
>„Ist ja schon gut", beschwichtigte er sie, „Von mir erfährt sie nichts!"<br>„Das ist auch besser so, denn dann sag ich ihr, dass du und Fred Scherzartikel von Onkel George ins Schloss geschmuggelt habt!"  
>James zog die Brauen hoch und Marius lachte darüber.<br>„Woher weißt du das?", fragte er.  
>Doch Lily warf ihm nur einen Blick zu, der ihn nicht weiter fragen ließ und er, Fred und Marius zogen ab.<p>

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen Lily, Eric und Colin zu Geschichte der Zauberei. Colin erklärte vor der Stunde, er würde heute wenigstens versuchen zuzuhören und sich Notizen zu machen, doch zehn Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn war er auf seinem Pergament ein genickt. Lily, Eric, Max und Davey spielten währenddessen Galgenmännchen, ein Muggelspiel, das Eric und Max ihnen beibrachten. Als die Stunde endlich zu Ende war, weckten Lily und Eric Colin auf, der sich ein wenig ärgerte, dass sein Vorhaben so nach hinten losgegangen war und sah ein, dass er Geschichte der Zauberei vollständig aufgeben konnte. Die drei brachten all ihre Sachen hinauf in den Turm und gingen dann hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte am Rande des verbotenen Waldes. Eigentlich hatte Lily sich schon gewundert, warum sie von Hagrid bisher noch nicht eingeladen worden war, ihre Brüder hatten damals schon für die erste Woche eine Einladung zum Tee bekommen.  
>„Woher kennst du Hagrid eigentlich so gut?", fragte Eric.<br>„Mein Vater ist mit ihm befreundet und er besucht uns öfters", antwortete Lily ihm.  
>„Er scheint viele Lehrer gut zu kennen", stellte Eric fest und Lily musste ihm Recht geben.<br>Als sie vor der kleinen Hütte standen, klopften sie an deren Tür, bis Hagrid ihnen öffnete. Der riesige Mann stand breit grinsend vor ihnen. „Na, hab schon auf euch gewartet", begrüßte Hagrid sie und winkte die drei herein, „Setzt euch ruhig. Der Tee is' fast fertig."  
>Lily, Colin und Eric setzten sich auf drei Sessel, die um ein Feuer herumstanden, vor dem ein schlafender Hund lag.<br>„Das is' Little Fang", sagte Hagrid beiläufig, während er den Tee in vier Tassen gab. „Hab dir sicher schon von ihm erzählt, Lily. Kann ihn leider nie zu euch mitbringen. Was das Reisen angeht, is' er furch'bar scheu."  
>Lily nickte beiläufig. Sie beschäftigte eine andere Frage.<br>„Hagrid?", fragte sie deshalb nach einiger Zeit.  
>„Ja?"<br>„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"  
>Hagrid zögerte, doch dann verstand er plötzlich, was sie meinte. „Ach, ich hatte eine Menge zu tun, wegen der Bowtruckles", fing er an, „Weißt du, ich brauche sie für den Unterricht. Machen viel Arbeit, die klein' Biester." Er lächelte gequält.<br>„Wie war der erste Monat?", fragte er dann und reichte jedem eine Tasse Tee. „Ganz gut", sagte Colin schnell und sie fingen an ihm alles zu erzählen, was sie bisher erlebt hatten.

Als es draußen dämmerte, beschlossen die drei, dass es Zeit war zu gehen, verabschiedeten sich von Hagrid mit dem Versprechen bald wieder zu kommen und schließlich machten sie sich wieder hinauf zum Schloss. „Du hast den Tee doch nicht ernsthaft getrunken?", fragte Colin Eric.  
>„Doch", entgegnete dieser.<br>„Sag nicht er hat dir geschmeckt? Das war doch nur Wasser mit irgendetwas darin."  
>„Als ob Tee etwas anderes wäre und nein, es hat mir nicht geschmeckt, ich wollte nur höflich sein."<br>„Hagrid hätte doch nichts gemerkt, wenn du es in den Blumentopf gekippt hättest."  
>„Jungs, hört auf!", ging Lily dazwischen.<br>Plötzlich hörten sie etwas rascheln. Sie sahen sich um. Ein paar Meter entfernt sahen sie eine größere Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang, die zum Schloss hinauf eilte. Alle drei blieben stehen bemüht keinen Ton von sich zu geben.  
>„Der sah aus wie dieser komische Slytherin, der bei uns im Turm war", sagte Colin, als dieser außer Sichtweite war.<br>„Aber was hatte der hier schon wieder verloren?", fragte Eric.  
>„Sah aus, als kam er aus Richtung des Unterirdischen Bahnhofes! Ihr wisst schon, den für die Boote", meinte Lily und deutete hinüber zu dem Spalt in der Erde.<br>„Was sollte er dort getan haben?", fragte Colin verwundert.  
>„Keine Ahnung", antwortete sie ihm und zuckte die Schultern, „Ich würde gern nachsehen, aber wir müssen schon in zehn Minuten oben sein."<br>„So langsam kommt mir der Typ ein bisschen seltsam vor. Ich glaube, der hat irgendetwas Geheimes. Was zum Beispiel hat er mit seinem Zauberstab an der Wand gemacht? Woher kanntest du ihn nochmal, Lily?" Eric redete vor Aufregung unglaublich schnell.  
>„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete sie, „aber ich weiß ganz genau, dass er mir bekannt vorkommt!"<p>

Solange Lily auch darüber nachdachte, ihr fiel nicht ein, wer dieser Slytherin-Junge war. Die ganzen nächsten Wochen überlegte sie, wo sie ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte, doch sie erinnerte sich nicht.  
>Die Zeit in Hogwarts verging ziemlich schnell, kaum hatte sich Lily versehen stand auch schon das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison vor der Tür, <em>Gryffindor gegen Slytherin<em>. James und Albus waren beide im Gryffindor-Quidditchteam. James war sogar Kapitän, erstaunlicherweise schon seit seinem dritten Schuljahr, er spielte als Jäger. Albus war im letzten Jahr als Sucher in die Mannschaft gekommen.  
>Es war der Samstag vor Halloween, als Lily, Colin und Eric am Morgen hinunter in die Große Halle stiefelten. Der ganze Gryffindortisch war rot und gold geschmückt und es herrschte eine aufgeregte Stimmung. Fast alle Schüler trugen Schals oder Hüte um später ihre Mannschaft anzufeuern. Die Slytherins waren grün und silber, aber auch die Hufflepuffs und die Ravenclaws hatten sich aufgeteilt, um eines der beiden Häuser zu unterstützen, obwohl diese auch zunehmend unparteiisch waren.<br>„Komm schon, Albus, wenigstens ein Toast", redeten Rose und Ascella auf Lilys Bruder ein, „Du musst doch etwas essen!" Doch egal, was sie sagten, es half nichts. Albus war viel zu aufgeregt, ganz im Gegensatz zu James, der ein Toast nach dem anderen hinunter schlang, während Fred, Gracie und ein paar andere Fünftklässler ihm dabei zusahen, nicht sicher ob sie angewidert sein oder es lustig finden sollten.  
>„Musst du vorm Quidditch immer so viel essen?", fragte Gracie ihn.<br>James sah kurz von seinem Teller auf, nickte dann und aß weiter. Marius Proudfoot grinste. „Lass ihn doch, Grace! Wenn er es braucht..."

Nach dem Frühstück gingen alle gemeinsam hinaus aufs Quidditchfeld. Lily, Colin und Eric setzten sich nebeneinander auf eine der Tribünen, von wo aus sie eine sehr gute Sicht hatten.  
>„Was denkst du wer gewinnt?", hörte Lily auf einmal eine ihr bekannte Mädchenstimme hinter sich fragen. Sie drehte sich herum und erblickte fünf Mädchen, die sich gerade auf einer der Holzbänke niederließen, darunter auch Lucy und Fannie. Alle fünf trugen dabei einen Gryffindorhut mit einem großen Löwen darauf.<br>„Eindeutig Gryffindor", antwortete Lucy wichtigtuerisch, „Die Mannschaft besteht über die Hälfte nur aus meinen Verwandten. Slytherin hat keine Chance!" „Hi, Lily!", setzte sie hinzu, als sie sie bemerkte.  
>„Deshalb hast du uns gezwungen die anzuziehen", beschwerte sich ein Mädchen mit orange-roten Locken, das Lily als Ruby Chambers kannte. Sie war wie Lucy in Ravenclaw. „Also mich stören die nicht", meinte ein anderes Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren, die außerdem auch einen Schal hatte, „ich hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, für wen ich sein sollte."<br>„Sei still, Polly, es fängt an!", meinte Ruby plötzlich und hielt ihr die Hand vor den Mund.  
>„Und da kommen die Mannschaften", ertönte Marius' Stimme laut aus einem magischen Megaphon. Lily überraschte das. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass James Freund auch Stadionsprecher war. „Beide Teams sollen in diesem Jahr in Topform sein", kündigte er an, „Nun gibt der Gryffindor Kapitän James Potter dem Mannschaftskapitän von Slytherin Kevin Flint die Hand. Wollen wir sehen, ob Albus Potter seine Erfolge vom letzten Jahr erweitern kann. Mit ganzen drei Schnatzfängen eine wahre Bereicherung für das Gryffindor-Quidditchteam!" Ein lautes Jubeln ging von allen Rängen her und Lily sah, dass Albus puterrot anlief.<br>Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis plötzlich ein Pfiff ertönte und alle Besen in die Höhe stiegen.

„Potter mit dem Quaffle, rüber zu Wesp, Wesp zu Weasley, nein Weasley verliert ihn an Flint, Flint gibt weiter an Bulstrode, doch Potter geht da zwischen. Gryffindor wieder in Quafflebesitz. Potter zurück zu Weasley, Weasley zu Wesp, doch da kommt Bulstrode, Wesp duckt sich, Wesp rüber zu Potter. Los James, knall Gibbon die Birne weg!" „Proudfoot!", schrie Professor Crouch ihn an.  
>„Tut mir Leid, Professor. Potter wirft und jaaaaaaaaaa, 10 zu 0 für Gryffindor!"<br>Die Menge jubelte. Lily hörte einige Mädchen kreischen.  
>„Noch so ein Ding Potter und deine Fans fallen in Ohnmacht", sagte Marius durch sein Megafon und Lily erkannte, dass James grinste.<br>„Proudfoot, sie sollen das Spiel kommentieren!", erinnerte ihn Professor Crouch mit wütender Stimme. Sie war fast so laut wie Marius mit seinem Megaphon.  
>„'Tschuldigung, Professor!"<br>„Und jetzt wieder Flint, Flint zu Bulstrode, Bulstrode wieder zurück zu Flint, das war ein Klatscher von Weasley, Flint sackt ab mit seinem Besen, ich hab mich immer schon gefragt, ob der nicht zu schwer ist."  
>„Proudfoot, ich warne Sie, noch ein Wort!"<br>„Schon gut, Professor!"  
>„Weasley zu Wesp, Wesp zu Weasley, Klatscher von Devin, doch sie duckt sich, rüber zu Wesp und Flint fliegt direkt in ihn hinein."<br>Buhrufe kamen aus der Menge.  
>„Rivers entscheidet Strafstoß für Gryffindor. Auch in diesem Jahr muss Slytherin aus mangelndem Talent wieder zu solchen Mitteln greifen, wirklich schade."<br>Diesmal sagte Professor Crouch nichts.  
>Das Spiel ging noch eine Weile hin und her. Schließlich stand es 80 zu 60 für Gryffindor.<br>„Potter hat den Schnatz gesichtet und jagt ihm hinterher, Malfoy ist ihm dicht auf den Versen, aber er hat wohl keine Chance, Potter bleibt hartnäckig. Richtig so Al!"  
>Lily sah, wie Albus immer höher in die Lüfte stieg. Schon bald war er nur noch als schmaler Punkt zu erkennen. Aufgeregt sahen die Zuschauer gegen Himmel, wo jedoch nichts wirklich Interessantes zu erkennen war.<br>Plötzlich aber schoss etwas von oben direkt aufs Spielfeld zu. Es war Albus im Sturzflug, dem der Schnatz nur noch Zentimeter von den Händen entfernt war. Er war wahnsinnig schnell und einige Zeit lang sah es so aus, als würde er im Gras aufprallen, doch dann sah Lily, wie sich Albus Hand um den goldenen Ball schloss und er die Spitze des Besenstiels wieder nach oben zog, wodurch er elegant in der Luft abbremste.  
>Die Gryffindors johlten.<br>„Potter fängt den Schnatz, 150 Punkte für Gryffindor! Gryffindor gewinnt 230 zu 60!" Der Lärm im Stadion durch den Jubel aller Gryffindors war wieder einmal ohrenbetäubend, doch Lily hatte sich natürlich angeschlossen und feierte begeistert mit.  
>„Siehst du, es hat sich gelohnt, den Hut zu tragen", sagte Polly zu Ruby. Sie wirkte sichtlich zufrieden, während Ruby darüber nur die Augen verdrehte.<p>

Am Abend feierten die Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum ihren Sieg über Slytherin. James, Marius und Fred hatten Essen und Getränke aus der Küche organisiert und sorgten für eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Das schienen sie wohl jedes Mal zu tun, wenn es etwas zu feiern gab, denn es schien als hätten einige Schüler bereits darauf gewartet. Es war ein wirklich toller Abend und Lily, Colin und Eric gingen erst sehr spät zu Bett.


	8. Nachsitzen

**Nachsitzen**

Nach dem Quidditchspiel führte Gryffindor nicht nur im Rennen um den Quidditchpokal, sondern hatte auch die meisten Hauspunkte, ganz dicht gefolgt von Ravenclaw. James war sich ganz sicher, dass sie auch in diesem Jahr wieder den Quidditchpokal gewinnen würden, denn seit er in seinem dritten Jahr Kapitän geworden war, hatte Gryffindor jedes Jahr den Sieg errungen und James schien sich dabei bereits eine Menge Fans gemacht zu haben. Je länger Lily in Hogwarts war, um so mehr fiel ihr auf, dass James andauernd von irgendwelchen Mädchen angestarrt wurde, sowohl bei den Mahlzeiten, als auch auf den Gängen und im Gemeinschaftsraum. Jedes Mal, wenn er in der Nähe war, fingen sie an sich seltsam zu benehmen und aufgeregt mit ihren Freundinnen zu tuscheln. Sogar die Mädchen in Lilys Schlafsaal hatten sich schon darüber unterhalten, wie toll James Potter doch war, aber Lily fand das eher abstoßend. Anscheinend war James sein Ruhm hier im Schloss auch schon ganz schön zu Kopfe gestiegen, zumindest schien er es auszunutzen, dass er von vielen so angehimmelt wurde. Eine Freundin hatte er bisher allerdings noch nicht gehabt, jedenfalls hatte Lily nichts dergleichen mitbekommen und sie bekam viel mit. Zur Zeit sah es jedoch ganz danach aus als interessiere ihn nur Quidditch. Obwohl sie das Spiel so erfolgreich gewonnen hatten, setzte er immer öfters Training an und so konnte man das Gryffindor-Quidditchteam fast jeden Abend dabei beobachten, wie sie mit Schlamm bespritzt, nass und sehr erschöpft hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.  
>Auch Albus kam mit dem ganzen Ruhm nicht zu kurz, seit er sich nun auch in diesem Jahr wieder als Super-Sucher bewährt hatte, doch im Gegensatz zu James genoss er den Ruhm weniger und konzentrierte sich mehr auf andere Dinge.<br>Langsam wurde es draußen kälter und dunkler. Es regnete häufiger in letzter Zeit, der Wind blies nun stärker, die Tage wurden kürzer und Lily konnte bald ihren Winterumhang aus ihrem Koffer kramen. Die Woche zog sich schnell dahin und schon bald war Halloween.  
>Als Lily am Donnerstagmorgen in die Große Halle kam, war diese über und über mit Kürbissen und bunten Laternen geschmückt, denn am Abend würde hier das Fest stattfinden. Es sah alles wirklich sehr feierlich aus und wie immer konnte sie sich auf das Kommende freuen.<br>Nach dem Frühstück trafen sich die Erstklässler zu einer weiteren Flugstunde auf dem Quidditchfeld ein. Mittlerweile hatten es alle geschafft problemlos auf den Besen zu steigen und ein Stück in die Höhe zu fliegen ohne dabei einen Unfall zu bauen. Madame Rivers schien sehr zuversichtlich, dass sie alle es bis zum Ende des Jahres schaffen würden ausgezeichnet zu fliegen, auch wenn Eric da anderer Meinung war. Er hatte sich inzwischen zwar verbessert, flog jedoch noch immer sehr unsicher.  
>Heute sollten sie ein paar gerade Strecken durch das Quidditchstadion fliegen. Ausnahmsweise schien sogar die Sonne und auch wenn es wieder sehr kalt war hatte Lily wie immer große Lust zum Fliegen. Mit einem guten Gefühl stieß Lily sich vom nassen Gras ab und schoss augenblicklich in die Höhe. Weit oben atmete sie zuerst die klare Luft ein, die von der stürmischen Nacht noch geblieben war, auch die anderen schwebten nach und nach auf ihrer Höhe, bis Madame Rivers in ihre Trillerpfeife blies und sie alle geradeaus losflogen. Der kalte Wind pustete ihre Haare zurück und hinterließ rote Flecken auf Lilys Wangen, während sie vom einen Ende des Stadions zum anderen flog. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte sie, dass Colin, Max und Davey ihr ganz dicht auf den Versen waren und sie flog augenblicklich etwas schneller. Doch gerade das schien die Jungs auch anzuspornen und sie nahmen es als Herausforderung an, weshalb sie ebenfalls einen Zahn zu legten. Durch den beißenden Fahrtwind musste Lily nun die Augen zusammenkneifen, die schon bald auch begannen zu tränen und ihre Nase war fast taub.<br>„Erste!", rief Lily, als sie auf der anderen Seite des Stadions ankam und sich einmal mit dem Besen schräg über Kopf drehte, um in die andere Richtung zu schauen. Kurz darauf kamen die anderen an. „Revenge!", forderte Max sie heraus und sie zählten zusammen bis drei. Dann flogen sie so schnell sie konnten los und jeder versuchte die anderen abzuhängen.  
>Die ganze restliche Flugstunde veranstalteten sie die Wettrennen und als der Unterricht endlich zu Ende war, waren die vier völlig erschöpft und außer Atem.<br>So gingen die Gryffindors anschließend zu Kräuterkunde, wo Professor Longbottom ihnen einen langen Vortrag über gefährliche Pflanzenarten hielt. Darunter war auch die Teufelsschlinge, die Lily besonders faszinierend fand. Überhaupt war der Unterricht heute sehr interessant und genau genommen konnte es fast keiner der Erstklässler abwarten mit einer dieser Pflanzen zu arbeiten, auch wenn die Teufelsschlinge in diesem Jahr leider nur in der Theorie behandelt werden würde, doch das machte ihnen nichts, schließlich gab es genug anderes Spannende, auf das sie sich freuen konnten.  
>Nach der Stunde nahmen Lily und Eric ein klägliches Mittagessen ein. Sie wollten sich den Hunger für das Festmahl heute Abend aufsparen. Schließlich war nur einmal im Jahr Halloween. Colin dagegen schien das nicht zu stören und stopfte sich ununterbrochen mit Pasteten voll.<br>Ihre Freistunde nach dem Mittagessen verbrachten sie ausnahmsweise mal im Gemeinschaftsraum, da zur Feier des Tages keiner von ihnen wirklich Lust auf Hausaufgaben hatte. Anschließend gingen sie noch zu einer Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei, die jedoch genau wie immer war und alle drei nickten schon nach kurzer Zeit ein. Als Lily wieder aufwachte, redete Professor Binns noch immer.  
>Nachdem die Stunde dann zu Ende war, suchten Lily, Eric und Colin nach einer Beschäftigung, um die Zeit bis zum Fest zu überbrücken und rangen sich schließlich doch dazu durch ihre Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung und Zaubertränke in der Bibliothek zu erledigen.<br>Nach einigen Stunden, jedoch verging ihnen die Lust und sie blätterten in einem Buch, welches _„Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten"_ hieß. Colin war so fasziniert, dass er das Buch gleich mitnahm. Also brachten sie ihre Sachen hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen dann hinunter zum Fest in die Große Halle.

„Unglaublich", stieß Colin aus, als sie sich an den Gryffindortisch setzten. Bei dem dunklen Sternenhimmel sah die Halle noch prachtvoller aus als heute Morgen. Staunend sah Lily sich um und auch andere Schüler taten dies. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich alle eingefunden hatten und die Halle sich so langsam füllte. Irgendwann schlug Professor Wennell mit seinem Löffel gegen seinen goldenen Kelch, erhob sich und hielt eine kurze Rede, die daraus bestand ihnen einen guten Appetit zu wünschen. Als er geendet hatte, klatschte er einmal kurz in die Hände und wie aus dem Nichts erschienen auf allen Tischen der Halle ein großes Festmahl, welches genau wie beim Schuljahresbeginn atemberaubend war. Die Schülerschaft applaudierte und machte sich danach sofort ans Essen. Es war herrlich, überall wurde gequatscht und gegessen und Lily war von Hogwarts wieder einmal fasziniert.  
>„Warum stellen sie eigentlich bei jedem Fest diese Pfefferminzbonbons dazu", hörte Lily ihren Cousin Hugo fragen und sie entdeckte seinen flammend roten Haarschopf weiter vorn am Tisch.<br>„Der ehemalige Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore hat bei jedem Fest im Schuljahr Pfefferminzbonbons auf den Tisch stellen lassen, weil er sie so gern mochte. Die Bonbons dienen als Erinnerung an ihn und was er alles für diese Schule getan hat", erklärte Rose ihrem Bruder. Auch Lily hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört und dachte nun darüber nach, währenddessen versuchte sie außerdem von jedem ein bisschen und doch nicht zu viel zu essen, auch wenn die Auswahl einfach zu groß war.  
>Im Laufe des Abends setzte sich ebenfalls ein älterer Junge ihnen gegenüber an den Tisch. Er war blond wie Colin, genau genommen hatten sie sogar exakt die selbe Haarfarbe, wenn Lily darüber nachdachte, doch seine Augenfarbe war ein dunkles Braun. Gespannt hörte Lily auf zu kauen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Hallo Oliver", sagte Colin plötzlich. Eric blickte abwechselnd zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Na, Bruder", sagte Oliver und reichte erst Lily, dann Eric die Hand, wobei er sich vorstellte. „Oliver McKinnon", sagte er freundlich und lächelte. Lily glaube etwas rot zu werden, jedenfalls sah sie schnell wieder hinunter auf ihren Teller. „Du hast einen Bruder?", platzte es aus Eric heraus. Colin grinste leicht verlegen, doch Oliver schien darüber amüsiert. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Lily daran wie Colin Oliver einmal erwähnt hatte. Es war damals bei Madame Malkins gewesen. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Wie kam es das sie Oliver erst jetzt kennenlernte?<p>

„Willst du mir deine Freunde nicht vorstellen?", fragte Oliver an Colin gewandt. „Doch", nuschelte dieser. Die Situation schien ihm sehr unangenehm zu sein. „Das ist Lily Potter", sagte er und deutete auf Lily. Olivers Blick blieb lange auf ihr haften. „Potter", wiederholte er leise und Lily wurde wieder rot. „Und das ist Eric Bedloe", stellte Colin Eric vor, der daraufhin matt lächelte. Oliver warf ihm einen kleinen unbedeutenden Blick zu, dann sah er wieder zu Lily und dann fragend zu Colin. „Interessant", sagte er schließlich. Den Rest des Abends hörten Lily und Eric Colin und Oliver dabei zu, wie sie sich unterhielten. Alles in allem war es ein sehr oberflächliches Gespräch und Lily fragte sich noch immer, wieso es heute das erste Mal war, dass sie mit Oliver sprach, wo er doch der Bruder ihres besten Freundes war und sie waren nun immerhin schon ganze zwei Monate auf Hogwarts.  
>Am Ende der Feier verabschiedete Professor Wennell die Schüler, ehe er sie zu Bett schickte. Müde und satt schleppte Lily sich hinauf in den Turm. Mit ihren Gedanken immer noch bei Colins Bruder, denn er und Colin gingen direkt ihr und Eric.<p>

„Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du mit Lily Potter befreundet bist", flüsterte Oliver Colin zu. Anscheinend glaubten sie, dass sie in dem Gedränge ungestört waren und niemand sie hören konnte, doch Lily verstand trotzdem jedes Wort und spitzte beim Klang ihres Namens die Ohren. „Na und", raunte Colin bissig zurück, „du warst ja auch die ganze Zeit zu beschäftigt, um dich mit mir zu unterhalten!" Dann war es still. Als nächstes drängte Colin sich unsanft zwischen seinen Freunden hindurch und stürmte, bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnten, die Treppen nach oben. Schließlich verschwand er in der Menge. Eric drehte sich verwirrt zu Oliver um, doch Lily lief einfach stur gerade aus. Colin schien sich mit seinem Bruder wohl nicht besonders gut zu verstehen.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Lily, Colin und Eric am Gryffindortisch saßen, kam Professor Longbottom zu ihnen. Colin wirkte etwas schlecht gelaunt, weshalb Lily und Eric es vermieden ihn auf Oliver anzusprechen. Er blickte grimmig drein, schmierte seine Brötchen etwas zu unsanft und außer dem Guten Morgen-Gruß hatte er heute noch nicht besonders viel mit ihnen geredet.  
>„Professor Crouch wünscht Sie am Samstag Abend um acht auf dem Quidditchfeld zu sehen", erklärte Professor Longbottom an Lily gewandt. Diese nickte nur. Sie hatte schon fast nicht mehr an das Nachsitzen gedacht, doch nun sank ihre Laune genau wie die Colins auf den Tiefpunkt.<br>„Vielleicht wollen sie die Besen erneuern und brauchen jemanden, der die alten testet", schlug Colin auf einmal hoffnungsvoll und zu Lilys Überraschung vor. Verwundert blickte sie ihn an. Seltsamerweise hatte er auf das geantwortet, was Lily sich gerade in Gedanken gefragt hatte.  
>„Dann sollten sie alle erneuern", entgegnete Eric und stocherte mit einem Löffel in seinem Haferschleim herum, „aber ich glaube nicht, dass es so etwas ist."<br>Was auch immer es war, Lily würde es morgen erfahren, also gab sie den Gedanken auf und wandte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.  
>In den ersten beiden Stunden hatten die Gryffindors Zaubertänke, zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs. Professor Cauldwell schien heute sogar noch bessere Laune als sonst zu haben und gab sowohl Gryffindor als auch Hufflepuff jeweils schon 20 Punkte, weil alle Schüler geordnet das Klassenzimmer betreten hatten. Dann ging es ans Brauen. Professor Cauldwell befahl ihnen ihre Ausgabe von <em>„Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue"<em> aufzuschlagen und erklärte ihnen kurz etwas zu dem Trank. Sofort sammelten alle Schüler ihre Zutaten zusammen und gingen an die Arbeit. Lily achtete genau auf die Anweisungen im Buch und versuchte alles richtig zu machen, während sich ihr Trank dabei von einem hellen Grün zu einem dunklen Blau färbte. Zufrieden lächelte sie und rührte weiter um, wobei sie Colin betrachtete, der in dieser Stunde ziemlich lustlos schien. Er warf einfach alle Zutaten in seinen Kessel und rührte dann ein paar mal um, wodurch sein Trank schließlich in einem stumpfen Gelbton erschien und große Blasen warf, die allerdings nicht einmal zerplatzten.  
>Eric war am ehesten fertig und sein Trank schimmerte dunkelviolett. Professor Cauldwell gab ihm dafür zehn Punkte, da der Trank nicht ganz die richtige Farbe hatte und warf Colin anschließend noch einen mitleidigen Blick zu, bevor er weiter zum nächsten Tisch ging. Auch Lilys Trank wurde bald dunkelviolett. Nun fehlte nur noch etwas Dracheneischale. Vorsichtig gab sie auch diese Zutat hinzu, doch plötzlich stieg eine Menge zischenden Rauches auf und Lily zuckte erschrocken zurück. Auch die anderen Schüler hatten sich zu ihr umgedreht, um zu sehen, was los war. Lily hoffte inständig, dass der Trank nun nicht explodierte. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass alle sie entsetzt anstarrten. Professor Cauldwell grinste jedoch und sah sehr zufrieden aus. „Sehr schön, Miss Potter", sagte er und kam zu ihr hinüber. Der Trank schien sich nun sogar etwas zu beruhigen, zumindest wurde der Rauch weniger, oder kam Lily das nur so vor? Sie warteten einen Moment ab und die ganze Klasse blickte gespannt auf Lilys Kessel.<br>Als der Rauch nach einiger Zeit ganz verschwunden war und man die Flüssigkeit unten wieder klar sehen konnte, trat Professor Cauldwell vor und rührte dreimal nach links um. „Scharlachrot", stellte er zufrieden fest, „genauso, wie es sein sollte. Fünfzehn Punkte für Gryffindor, meine Liebe!" Er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Lily strahlte. Sie hatte es doch geschafft. Einige andere Schüler applaudierten. Max Fry pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne, doch Lily war nicht ganz klar, ob er es ernst meinte. Er machte sich nicht sonderlich viel aus dem Unterricht. Schon bald darauf erklärte Professor Cauldwell die Stunde für beendet. Eilig räumten die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen und die Gryffindors machten sich auf zu Verwandlung im vierten Stock.

Als Lily, Colin und Eric am Nachmittag zu Zauberkunst gingen, meinte Professor Baddock, dass es nun an der Zeit sei, im Unterricht Dinge schweben zu lassen und dass sie heute mit Federn beginnen würden. Daraufhin verteilte er die Federn an die Schüler, erklärte ihnen den Spruch und ließ es sie anschließend selbst versuchen.  
>Natürlich gab es keinen, der es auch nur annähernd schaffte, die Feder ein kleines Stückchen in der Luft schweben zu lassen und Professor Baddock gab ihnen deshalb extra viele Hausaufgaben auf.<br>Den Rest des Tages verbrachten Lily, Colin und Eric also damit sie zu lösen und Lily und Eric schafften es immerhin einmal, dass die Feder kurz vom Tisch abhob, doch Colin trieb das ganze zur Weißglut und er bekam davon eine noch hundsmiserablere Laune als er vorher ohnehin schon gehabt hatte.

Auch am nächsten Tag hatte seine Laune sich nicht gebessert. Als die drei sich im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen, brachte er nicht einmal ein _„Guten Morgen"_ heraus, sondern brummte nur irgendetwas Unverständliches.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich so aufregst, immerhin ist es Lily, die heute Abend nachsitzen muss", sagte Eric, doch Colin hörte ihm nicht zu.  
>Als die drei zum Frühstück die Große Halle betraten, sahen sie, dass die Hufflepuffs allesamt in gelb und schwarz und die Ravenclaws in blau und bronze, den Farben ihres Hauses gekleidet waren. Das erinnerte Lily daran, dass heute das Quidditchspiel <em>„Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff"<em> stattfinden würde. Verschlafen setzte sie sich an den Gryffindortisch, tat sich etwas Haferschleim auf und beobachtete die anderen Schüler.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie wieder gemeinsam hinaus zum Quidditchfeld und suchten sich freie Plätze mit guter Sicht auf den Rängen. Lily, Colin und Eric waren jedoch allesamt unparteiisch, denn für Gryffindor würde es im Moment keinen Unterschied machen, wer gewann.

Am Ende entschied Lily, dass das Spiel nicht so interessant gewesen war wie das vorherige, doch es hatte sich durchaus gelohnt hinzugehen. Ravenclaw gewann mit 170 zu 80 und so konnte sie sich wenigstens für Lucy, Lorcan und Louis freuen.

Die Zeit zum Nachsitzen zog sich nur schleppend dahin und Lily hatte das Gefühl, als ob sie stehen geblieben wäre. Als es endlich so weit war, machte sie sich schließlich vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus auf den Weg zu Professor Crouchs Büro.  
>Sie klopfte an die Tür, als sie ankam und hörte schon bald Professor Couchs hohe Stimme, die sie herein rief.<p>

„Miss Potter", sagte Professor Crouch zur Begrüßung. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, der über und über mit jeder Art von Büchern und Pergamenten zugedeckt war und der vielleicht auf den ersten Blick eher wie ein großes Durcheinander schien, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte Lily, dass er in gewisser Weise trotzdem ordentlich war.  
>„Guten Abend, Professor", sagte Lily und blickte weiter im Raum umher. Ihr Blick fiel zuerst auf die Wände, die mit vielen bunten Teppichen behangen waren, fast genau wie oben im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, dazwischen hingen häufig Bilder, vermutlich von Verwandten und Freunden und irgendwie hatte Lily sich das alles ganz anders vorgestellt, in jedem Fall weniger gemütlich. Außerdem war der Gedanke, dass Professor Crouch vielleicht auch ein Leben außerhalb von Hogwarts hatte wirklich seltsam und Lily dachte kurz an Neville. Konnte man das vergleichen?<p>

An der Wand hinter Professor Crouch standen mehrere überfüllte Bücherregale aus dunklem Holz. Die Decke und der Fußboden zeigten ihre nackten Steine, doch der Raum wirkte gemütlich genug, um darin angenehm arbeiten zu können, ungewöhnlich gemütlich, wie Lily noch immer fand.  
>„Ich habe mir als Strafe für Sie überlegt die Quidditchtribüne zu putzen", fing Professor Crouch an, „ohne Magie natürlich." Sie machte eine Pause. „Da die Gryffindor-Mannschaft heute Abend dort trainiert, werden die Sie dabei beaufsichtigen." Lily blinzelte. Meinte sie wirklich die gesamte Tribüne? Alle Ränge? Dafür würde sie Jahre brauchen!<p>

„Sie brauchen sich allerdings nur um den einen Rang zu kümmern", fuhr Professor Crouch daraufhin fort und erhob sich. „Bitte folgen Sie mir!"

Lily war ein wenig unwohl bei dem Gedanken vom Quidditchteam der Gryffindors beaufsichtigt zu werden. Sie durfte schuften, während James und Fred sich wahrscheinlich über sie lustig machten. Das würde wirklich das schlimmste Nachsitzen werden, was sie jemals hätte bekommen können.

Lily seufzte und folgte Professor Crouch widerwillig hinaus aufs Quidditchfeld.

Die Mitglieder des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams waren bereits da, als Lily niedergeschlagen hinter Professor Crouch einen der Zuschauerränge betrat. Zuerst sah Lily sie nur trainieren, doch während sie näher kam, konnte sie erkennen, wie James und Fred breit zu ihr hinüber grinsten.  
>„Kommen Sie, wenn Sie fertig sind noch einmal in mein Büro", befahl Professor Crouch, „Der Besen steht übrigens dort. Ich verlange von Ihnen, dass Sie diesen Abschnitt der Tribüne blitzblank fegen, haben wir uns verstanden?"<br>Lily nickte widerwillig.  
>„Sehr schön, dann an die Arbeit", forderte Professor Crouch sie auf und verließ die Tribüne, während Lily sich den Besen schnappte. Sie entschied sich dafür von den oberen Rängen her anzufangen und kletterte bis ganz oben hinauf, bevor sie begann.<p>

Die Zeit verstrich nur sehr schleppend, während Lily schuftete. Fast bereute sie es sogar, Nott den Fluch aufgehalst zu haben. Die Arbeit war mühselig und Lily schmerzte der Rücken. Zuhause erledigte keiner von ihnen Arbeiten auf diese Weise. Ihre Mutter kannte die Flüche zum Putzen sehr gut und Lily hatte oft dabei zugesehen, wie sich sowohl der Abwasch, das Fensterputzen als auch das Kehren von allein erledigten. Sogar Lily kannte den Zauberspruch, um Besen zu verhexen nur zu gut, so oft hatte sie ihrer Mutter dabei zu gesehen.  
>Kurz blieb sie stehen und machte eine kleine Pause. Warum war ihr das nicht früher eingefallen? Sie musste den Besen nur verzaubern, dann würde er ihre ganze Arbeit für sie erledigen. Wieso hatte Lily daran nicht eher gedacht?<br>Vorsichtig drehte sie sich zum Quidditchfeld herum, ob jemand sie beobachtete, doch die Mannschaft schien so in ihr Training vertieft, dass sie gar nicht darauf achteten, was Lily tat oder eher nicht tat.  
>Eilig zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs. Sie zielte genau auf den Besen und murmelte den Spruch, den auch ihre Mum immer gebrauchte. Abrupt richtete sich der Besen auf und er fing sofort an die komplette Tribüne von oben an komplett sauber zu fegen. Lily staunte, welchen Zauber sie soeben zustande gebracht hatte. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht einmal mehr daran geglaubt, dass es wirklich funktionieren würde, doch im Nu war alles blitzblank und der Rang glänzte wie vermutlich nie zu vor. Lily beendete die Bewegungen des Besens mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, steckte ihn stolz wieder zurück in die Tasche und betrachtete ihr Werk. Professor Crouch würde doch nicht wirklich unterscheiden können, ob sie Magie genutzt hatte oder nicht, oder?<br>Den Rest der Zeit sah Lily den anderen beim trainieren zu, was etwas ermüdend war, doch die Gryffindors spielten wirklich sehr gut und Lily fand, dass sie dieses Jahr wirklich gute Chancen auf den Quidditchpokal hatten.  
>Während sie die anderen so beobachtete, vermisste sie es ein wenig auf ihrem eigenen Besen durch die Lüfte zu fliegen. Die alten Schulbesen waren einfach nicht dasselbe und ihr Nimbus 3001 stand nun ungenutzt zu Haus in der Besenkammer. Lily bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen bei dem Gedanken. Sie hätte ihn trotz des Verbotes mitnehmen sollen, denn es war, als hätte sie einen sehr guten Freund zurückgelassen.<br>Sie wartete noch bis genug Zeit verstrichen war, damit es auch glaubhaft wirkte. Als auch die Gryffindor-Quidditch-Mannschaft endlich ihr Training beendet hatte, machte sie sich auf zum Schloss, um Professor Crouch mitzuteilen, dass sie fertig war, doch während sie vor deren Büro stand, kamen ihr die Zweifel. Was wenn sie merken würde, dass Lily die Arbeit mit Magie verrichtet hatte? Lily überkam ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen.

Vorsichtig klopfte sie schleißlich an die Tür und wurde auch sofort hinein gerufen. Bemüht möglichst müde und erschöpft von der harten Arbeit auszusehen, trat sie ein.

„Nun, fertig Miss Potter?", fragte Professor Crouch. Vielleicht kam es Lily durch das schlechte Gewissen nur so vor, aber sie glaubte einen Anflug von Misstrauen auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Trotzdem nickte Lily höflich. Professor Crouch entließ sie ohne weitere Fragen und Lily verließ sehr erleichtert ihr Büro.

Als sie endlich oben im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, saßen nur noch Colin und Eric auf den Sesseln vor dem Kamin. Sonst war es völlig ausgestorben. Die beiden hatten wohl auf sie gewartet

„Und wie war es?", fragte Eric ein wenig mitleidig, doch Lily winkte ab.

„Ich sollte einen der Ränge auf dem Quidditchfeld fegen", antwortete sie, „Es war ganz in Ordnung, ich glaube es gibt Schlimmeres."

Colin sah sie erstaunt und ungläubig an.

Lily jedoch erzählte nichts über ihren Zauber. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es besser war, wenn nicht noch jemand Bescheid wusste und entschied, dass es vorläufig ihr Geheimnis bleiben sollte.


	9. Geheimnisse und Erinnerungen

**Geheimnisse und Erinnerungen**

Die Zeit in Hogwarts schien schneller vorüberzuziehen, als irgendwo sonst. Zumindest kam es Lily so vor, denn schon bald wurde es Winter und die Landschaft um das Schloss herum lag unter einer dicken weißen Schneeschicht.  
>Anfang Dezember hing im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Liste aus, auf der alle ihre Namen eintragen sollten, die in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause fuhren. Obwohl es Lily hier in Hogwarts sehr gut gefiel, hatte sie sich entschieden ihre Weihnachtsferien lieber mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen, da sie ihre Eltern doch sehr vermisste und sich auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihnen freute.<br>Das Weihnachtsfest, zu dem ihre gesamte Familie kam, mit allen Onkel, Tanten, Cousins und Cousinen, würde natürlich wie immer im Fuchsbau stattfinden und schon jetzt verspürte Lily große Vorfreude.  
>Am 23. Dezember war es endlich soweit. Lilys Koffer waren komplett gepackt und sie verabschiedete sich im Gemeinschaftsraum von Colin und Eric, welche die Ferien beide in Hogwarts verbringen würden. Eric blieb dort, weil seine Eltern auf einer Geschäftsreise waren und Colins Eltern hielten sich im Ausland auf, um dort allein Urlaub zu machen.<br>„Ich schreibe euch", versprach Lily den beiden, als sie mit ihren Brüdern den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.  
>Um zehn Uhr sollte der Zug in Hogsmeade abfahren, bis dahin mussten alle Schüler mit den Kutschen vom Schloss zum Bahnhof gebracht werden. Lily wusste, obwohl sie sie nicht sehen konnte, dass die Kutschen von Thestalen gezogen wurden, die all denjenigen unsichtbar waren, die noch nie einen Menschen hatten sterben sehen. Eine gruselige Vorstellung, doch ihre Eltern hatten ihr immer erzählt, was für wunderbare Geschöpfe diese Tiere eigentlich waren. Lily war trotzdem froh darüber, sie nicht sehen zu können.<p>

Im Zug setzte sie sich in ein Abteil zusammen mit James, Fred, Marius und Gracie. Zwar fuhren auch viele aus ihrem Jahrgang nach Hause, doch mit den meisten hatte sie nicht viel zu tun, weshalb sie es vorgezogen hatte sich zu ihrem Bruder zu setzten. Nicht einmal ihre Zimmergenossinnen kannte sie besonders gut, da sie die ganze Zeit über mit Colin und Eric unterwegs war, auch wenn die meisten ziemlich nett waren und sie sicher nichts gegen sie hatte.  
>Mit Morgana auf dem Schoß hatte Lily sich neben James' besten Freund Marius gesetzt, der in der Mitte der Bank gerade seine Schokofroschkarten sortierte. Daneben am Fenster saß James selbst. Lily beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er die ganze Zeit über Gracie betrachtete, die ein Buch las und er schien zu überlegen.<br>„Wenn du deine OWL's schaffen willst, solltest du vielleicht auch einmal lesen", schlug Gracie ihm vor, als sie kurz von ihrem Buch aufschaute. „Ich kann schon alles", meinte James überheblich, grinste breit und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Gracie zog die Brauen hoch, wandte sich dann jedoch einfach wieder ihrem Buch zu. Anscheinend hatte sie aufgegeben, ziemlich schnell sogar.  
>Lily verdrehte die Augen. Wie konnte man bloß so überzeugt von sich sein? Das war typisch James. Natürlich hatte er gute Noten, war ein exzellenter Quidditchspieler und zudem beliebt, aber sie bezweifelte stark , dass er seine OWL's ganz ohne zu lernen schaffte. Das war einfach unmöglich. Belustigt streichelte Lily Morgana und kraulte sie am Kopf. In Hogwarts hatte sie leider nicht all zu viel Zeit mit ihr. Tagsüber war Lily beim Unterricht und in der Nacht streifte Morgana draußen über die Länderreihen um Mäuse zu fangen.<br>Lily war ziemlich froh über die bevorstehenden Weihnachtsferien, denn endlich sah sie ihre Familie wieder und war für eine Zeit lang von der ständigen Lernerei befreit. Die Zugfahrt verging rasend schnell, bald schon wurde es dunkel draußen und kleine Schneeflocken fielen gegen die Fensterscheibe. Da Lily ahnte, dass es kalt werden würde, nahm sie ihren Winterumhang aus dem Koffer, um ihn nachher über zu ziehen. Auch die anderen aus ihrem Abteil hüllten sich in ihre warmen Umhänge ein.  
>Nur Gracie trug Muggelkleidung. Sie erklärte Lily, dass sie aus einer Muggelfamilie kam, in der sie auch die einzige Hexe war, denn weder ihre Eltern, noch ihr kleiner Bruder konnten zaubern. Lily hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Es war ziemlich interessant, wie die Muggel lebten und Gracie erwähnte seltsame Geräte, von denen Lily noch nie im Leben gehört hatte.<br>Als der Zug den Bahnhof King's Cross erreichte, war es stockdunkel. James hob Lilys Koffer von der Gepäckablage und schickte sie daraufhin nach draußen. Mit großer Mühe und Morgana auf dem Arm schleppte sie sich hinaus auf den Bahnsteig, der zum Glück hell erleuchtet war und so fand Lily ihre Eltern schnell.  
>„Mum, Dad", rief Lily und rannte auf die beiden zu, die sie auf der Stelle in eine Umarmung zogen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lily, wie sehr sie ihre Eltern vermisst hatte. „James verabschiedet sich noch schnell im Zug von seinen Freunden", teilte sie ihnen mit.<br>Plötzlich tauchten Albus und Rose von der Seite her auf. Auch Albus wurde sofort von Harry und Ginny Potter in die Arme gezogen.  
>„Rosie", hörte Lily Onkel Rons Stimme rufen.<br>Erst jetzt bemerkte sie ihn, außerdem stand neben ihm noch Tante Audrey in einen dicken Umhang eingehüllt, von der Lily bisher auch noch keine Notiz genommen hatte. Diese lächelte gerade Lucy zu, die auf einmal im Gedränge erschien. Im Schlepptau hatte sie fast alle anderen Verwandten von Lily: Hugo, Roxanne, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy und Fred.  
>„Wo ist denn James?", fragte Ginny ihn verwundert.<br>„Der müsste gleich kommen", antwortete Fred und grinste schief.  
>Tatsächlich konnte Lily erkennen, wie James gerade seinen Koffer aus der roten Dampflok hievte und dann mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu eilte. Lilys Mum wollte ihn ebenfalls in eine Umarmung ziehen, doch James wand sich hinaus. „Lass das, Mum!", meinte er nur und sah sich peinlich berührt um.<br>Ginny lächelte amüsiert.  
>„Dann lasst uns mal zu den Autos gehen", schlug Lilys Dad vor und die ganze Familie ging mit ihren Koffern und Eulenkäfigen zur Absperrung, durch die sie wieder auf das Muggelgleis zurückgelangen würden. Leider wurden sie immer nur paarweise hindurch gelassen, was die ganze Sache bei ihrer Familie ziemlich verzögerte.<p>

Die ganze Familie würde sich in zwei bereitstehende Autos hinein quetschen müssen, die sie anschließend zum Fuchsbau bringen würden. Das eine gehörte Onkel Ron und Tante Hermione, das andere Lilys Dad.  
>Lily stieg mit Albus, Roxanne, Dominique, Louis und Hugo zu ihren Eltern ins Auto, die anderen würden alle bei ihrem Onkel mitfahren. Natürlich waren beide Autos von innen magisch vergrößert worden, damit alle darin Platz hatten, doch Lily als kleinste und schmalste saß trotzdem ganz eng an die Tür gedrückt. Ihre Statur hatte sie eben eindeutig von ihrer Mutter geerbt.<br>Manchmal fand Lily es schade, dass sie nicht auch ihre Haarfarbe hatte. Sie mochte das flammende Rot, das fast alle in ihrer Familie trugen und fühlte sich mit ihrem Dunkelrot meist etwas außen vor, denn auf sämtlichen Familienbildern stach sie damit heraus.  
>Außer ihr und ihren Brüdern waren Victoire und Dominique die einzigen in ihrer Familie, die außerdem keine flammend roten Haare hatten. Beide Cousinen besaßen das silberblonde Veelahaar ihrer Mutter, was natürlich wirkliche Schönheiten aus ihnen machte. Auch die weasleyhaften Sommersprossen waren ihnen vorenthalten geblieben.<br>Sommersprossen hätte Lily allerdings auch gern gehabt, doch auch das gab es wohl nur für echte Weasleys. Lilys Brüder hatten nämlich auch beide keine.  
>Trotzdem sagte Grandma Molly oft, dass Lily ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich war und Lily war darauf wirklich stolz, wenn sie äußerlich schon wenig Ähnlichkeiten haben konnten, dann wenigstens im Wesen.<br>Während der Autofahrt starrte Lily aus dem Fenster in die dunkle Nacht hinein und betrachtete die Schneeflocken im Wind, die auch jetzt noch gegen ihre Scheibe gewirbelt wurden, bis ihr schließlich die Augen zufielen. Das Autofahren hatte sie müde gemacht und schließlich schlief sie ein.

Als sie wieder erwachte, lag sie in einem weichem Bett. Lily schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um. Im Raum standen noch fünf andere Betten, in denen sie ihre Cousinen erkannte, die alle schliefen, alle außer Roxanne, denn diese war nicht zusehen. Ihr Bett stand leer, aber Lily hatte nun keine Lust sich darüber Gedanken zu machen und betrachtete die Wände des Zimmers, die in Rot und Gold geschmückt waren, den Farben Gryffindors. Über ihrem und Roxannes Bett hing ein Poster der Holyhead Harpeis und über Lucys Bett erkannte Lily nun auch das Ravenclaw-Wappen, das Lucy wohl gestern Nacht neu aufgehangen haben musste. Sie hatte es vorher dort nämlich noch nicht gesehn.  
>Rechts neben Lilys Bett, war ein Fenster, von dem aus sie eine wundervolle Sicht hinaus in den Garten hatte. Ein Lächeln huschte über Lilys Lippen: Sie war im Fuchsbau.<br>Leise schlug sie die Decke weg, stand auf und zog sich einen ihrer Umhänge an, die in ihrem Schrank hingen. Zwar musste sie sich diesen mit ihren Cousinen teilen, doch das machte ihr nichts aus. Ihr gefiel die familiäre Gemeinschaft, die sie hier hatten.  
>Lily nahm den smaragdgrünen Umhang, den Oma Molly ihr einmal geschenkt hatte und den sie besonders gern mochte.<br>Als sie sich fertig umgezogen hatte, machte sie sich auf nach unten, denn sie hatte einen unglaublichen Hunger. Neben dem Zimmer, in dem sie mit all ihren Cousinen außer Victoire schlief, war das Zimmer ihrer Cousins, aus dem Fred gerade verschlafen torkelte und ihr im vorbeigehen ein _„Morgen"_ zu gähnte.  
>„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Lily ihn und sie stiegen zusammen die Treppen hinunter.<br>„Sind die anderen auch schon wach?", fragte Lily ihn.  
>„Nein, nur James sitzt schon unten, ich glaube er konnte nicht schlafen", antwortete Fred.<br>„Lily, meine Liebe!", hörte sie ihre Grandma rufen, als sie die letzte Stufe der

Treppe erreicht hatte und fand  
>sich gleich darauf in einer Umarmung mit ihr wieder.<br>„Gut siehst du aus... und du bist gewachsen", stellte sie fröhlich fest, doch das sagte ihre Grandma jedes Mal, wenn sie sich sahen und das nicht nur zu ihr, sondern auch zu allen anderen ihrer Enkelkinder, inklusive Teddy, den Lily während der Umarmung mit ihrer Großmutter ebenfalls bereits am Tisch sitzend erkannte. Er saß neben seiner Großmutter Andromeda und lächelte darüber, wie sich Oma Molly daran machte Lily Brötchen zu schmieren und ihr Haferschleim hinzustellen.  
>„Harry musste noch einmal ins Ministerium", informierte Grandma Molly Lily, „und Ginny ist mit Hermione in der Winkelgasse."<br>„Guten Morgen", sagte Lily zu den bereits am Tisch sitzenden. Außer Ted und Andromeda waren es noch ihr Onkel Bill, ihre Tante Fleur, ihre andere Tante Angelina, Roxanne und James, der sichtlich schlecht gelaunt seinen Haferschleim löffelte. Fred hatte sich gerade neben ihm niedergelassen und beobachtete ihn nun mit nachdenklichen Blicken dabei.  
>„Wo sind Ron und George?", fragte Lily an Angelina gewandt.<br>„Sie sind im Laden", antwortete diese fröhlich, „jetzt kurz vor Weihnachten gibt es dort eine Menge zu tun."  
>„Ich würde auch gern noch einmal in die Winkelgasse gehen", dachte Lily laut.<br>„Also ich glaube nicht, dass Ginny und Harry etwas dagegen haben. Geh doch einfach heute Nachmittag", schlug Angelina ihr vor.  
>Lily nickte begeistert. Sie wollte in der Winkelgasse nämlich noch Weihnachtsgeschenke für ihre Eltern und Brüder kaufen, außerdem hatte sie darüber nachgedacht auch Colin und Eric etwas zu schicken. Die beiden würden sich bestimmt darüber freuen, wenn sie wussten, dass Lily auch außerhalb von Hogwarts an sie gedacht hatte.<br>Bald kam auch Albus an den Tisch dazu und nach ihm alle restlichen Weasleys. Die letzte war Lucy und sie setzte sich neben Lily an den Frühstückstisch, der nun wahrhaftig überfüllt war. Grandma Molly hatte mal erklärt, dass sie ihn immer vergrößern musste, wenn alle zu Besuch kamen und jedes Mal wieder fiel ihr auf, wie groß die Familie eigentlich war.  
>„Kommt Onkel Charlie nicht?", fragte Dominique ihren Vater, dem sie gegenüber saß.<br>„Er hat zu viel zu tun in Rumänien, aber er lässt uns alle ganz lieb grüßen", antwortete Bill ihr, doch Dominique wirkte sichtlich enttäuscht.  
>Fred und James schienen sich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit aus dem Staub gemacht zu haben und Lily wollte gar nicht wissen, was die beiden nun schon wieder ausheckten.<br>„Lucy, hast du Lust heute mit mir in die Winkelgasse zu gehen?", fragte Lily ihre Cousine, „Ich möchte noch ein paar Geschenke besorgen."  
>„Heute Nachmittag?", antwortete Lucy und Lily nickte.<p>

Da Lucy einverstanden war, nahmen sich die beiden am Nachmittag einen Winterumhang, ihre Taschen und Lily das Geld, das ihr Vater ihr vor einigen Monaten gegeben hatte. In Hogwarts hatte sie natürlich keine Gelegenheit gehabt es auszugeben und sie wollte es ja nicht sinnlos zum Fenster hinaus werfen.  
>Zusammen gingen die beiden hinunter in die Küche ihrer Großeltern, um von dort aus den alten Kamin zu benutzen, der sie durch Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse bringen würde.<br>Lucy ließ Lily den Vortritt und ungefähr eine Minute später kam sie mit der Kleidung voller Asche auf einer kleinen verschneiten Straße überfüllt mit Zauberern und Hexen heraus. Diesmal jedoch war die Straße bunter, was sowohl Lily als auch Lucy sofort auffiel. Überall hing Weihnachtsschmuck aus, Laternen und Lichterketten schmückten die Straßen und Lily wusste gar nicht, wo sie zuerst hinsehen sollte.  
>„Wo gehen wir zuerst hin?", fragte Lucy, die gerade aus dem Kamin heraus trat, um ihn für andere frei zu machen. Lily überlegte, bei der großen Auswahl an Geschäften fiel ihr die Entscheidung besonders schwer.<br>„Ich glaube für James, findest du das beste Geschenk in Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", schlug Lucy ihr vor und Lily wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Also machten die beiden sich zu dem Laden ihrer beiden Onkel George und Ron auf.  
>„Mum bringt mich um, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich James so etwas schenke", sagte Lily und Lucy lächelte darüber. Natürlich verstand Lucy nur zu gut, was Lily meinte. Schließlich kannte sie ihren Cousin nicht erst seit gestern.<br>Die zwei gingen geradewegs auf ein buntes Geschäft zu, das sehr einladend wirkte. Viele Leute standen davor und drängten zur Tür hinein und auch Lily und Lucy mischten sich unter das Gedränge und fanden schließlich einen Weg hinein.  
>Tausend bunte Regale mit allen möglichen Dingen boten sich ihnen zum Anblick. Lily war zwar schon oft hier gewesen, aber sie staunte jedes Mal wieder. „Unglaublich", meinte Lucy und zog sie zu einem Regal mit Minimuffs, die es nun ganz neu auch in himmelblau gab.<br>„Die sind so niedlich", meinte Lily.  
>Lucy nickte. „Ich hätte auch gern so einen", schwärmte sie.<br>„Ich auch, aber ich glaube, Morgana könnte eifersüchtig werden", sagte Lily bei dem Gedanken an ihr Kätzchen. Tatsächlich war ihr Morgana zu wichtig, als das sie sich noch ein zweites Haustier anschaffen wollte und sie wusste genau, dass Minimuffs für Katzen nichts anderes waren als Mäuse und Ratten, also hätte er bei ihr sicher keine besonders hohen Überlebenschancen.  
>„Wollten wir nicht ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für James kaufen?", erinnerte Lucy sie, nachdem sie einige Zeit die pelzig flauschigen Minimuffs beobachtet hatten.<br>„Ach ja", fiel es Lily wieder ein und sah sich weiter um.  
>Ein paar ältere Jungen standen vor den Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien und betrachteten nachdenklich, welche sie wohl am ehesten nehmen sollten. Lily überlegte, dass ihr Bruder wohl genug davon auf Vorrat hätte und deshalb keine mehr bräuchte, also gingen sie weiter.<br>Neben den Federn, die beim Schreiben explodierten und denen, die jeden, der zu viele Fehler machte, mit Tinte bespritzten, kamen die falschen Zauberstäbe, doch Lily hielt das für nichts besonderes und ging daran vorbei.  
>Von Weasleys wildfeurigen Wunderknallern hielt sie schon mehr und nahm sich gleich zwei Stück mit.<br>„Sieh mal!" Lucy zog an Lilys Ärmel. „Es gibt jetzt auch Instant-Finsternispulver, das die Farbe wechseln kann", meinte Lucy begeistert.  
>„Klingt toll", antwortete Lily und holte eine Packung davon aus dem Regal.<br>„Glaubst du das reicht?", fragte sie Lucy, als sie die ganzen Sachen auf ihrem Arm betrachtete und an den Preis dachte, der bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze ohnehin schon sehr sehr hoch war.  
>„Klar, komm, lass uns bezahlen gehen", meinte diese und die beiden suchten eine der angestellten Verkäuferinnen ihrer Onkel.<br>„Lily! Lucy!", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und sie drehten sich herum. Es war ihr Onkel George, der gerade eine Treppe hinunter gepoltert kam.  
>„Na, kauft ihr noch Weihnachtsgeschenke ein?", fragte dieser, als er vor ihnen stehen blieb und auf die Sachen in Lilys Armen starrte.<br>„Ja, das hier ist für James", erklärte Lily ihm und George grinste.  
>„Dann bekommst du es umsonst", meinte er.<br>Lily wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um etwas zu erwidern, doch da schubste Onkel George sie schon aus dem Laden hinaus.  
>„James ist mein bester Kunde, er bekommt hier sowieso alles umsonst, außerdem habe ich deinem Vater zu verdanken, dass der Laden hier existiert!", raunte er Lily zu und ohne, dass sie etwas sagen konnte, fanden sich Lily und Lucy auf der Straße wieder und blickten sich verwirrt an.<br>„Ich fasse es einfach nicht, dass er uns rausschmeißt", empörte sich Lily und drehte sich zu der Menschenmenge um.  
>„Ach komm schon", meinte Lucy, „du bist seine Nichte!"<br>Lily zuckte nur die Schultern.  
>„Und zu irgendwas muss das rote Haar hier ja gut sein." Lucy zog eine ihrer flammend roten Strähnen hervor, was Lily einen Stich versetzte. Schließlich hatte sie diese roten Haare ja nicht einmal.<br>„Lass uns einfach weiter gehen", schlug Lucy ihr vor, „Ich muss noch nach Flourish und Blotts."  
>„Typisch Ravenclaw", seufzte Lily, folgte ihrer Cousine jedoch, während sie die Geschenke in ihre Tasche steckte.<br>Die verschneite Straße entlang machten sie sich auf nach Flourish und Blotts.  
>„Ich möchte Molly ein Kochbuch schenken", erklärte Lucy, als sie den Laden betraten, der bei weitem leerer war als Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.<br>Doch Lily blieb stehen. Plötzlich fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Sie wusste auf einmal, wer der Slytherin-Schulsprecher war. Direkt an dieser Stelle hatte sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen. Damals hatte sie ihn angerempelt und er hatte sein Buch zu Boden fallen lassen. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Lily hatte ihm das Buch doch sogar noch aufgehoben und er hatte es ihr unfreundlich aus der Hand gerissen und war davon geeilt. Sie erinnerte sich nun an jedes Detail. Auch den Titel des Buches wusste sie nun wieder: _Magieservatoren_!  
>Doch was zum Teufel waren <em>Magieservatoren<em>?  
>„Lily? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lucy sie und wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum.<br>„Äh... ja", antwortete Lily sehr langsam. „Ich hab mich nur gerade daran erinnert, dass ich noch die Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde machen muss", log sie schnell, doch Lucy schien ihr zu glauben.  
>„Ach Lily, wir haben doch Ferien", lachte sie und zog Lily in die Abteilung mit den Haushaltsbüchern.<br>Das Buch mit den Magieservatoren war eindeutig hier gekauft worden, dachte Lily und das hieß, dass auch sie es hier finden konnte.  
>„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich mich kurz umsehe?", fragte Lily ihre Cousine.<br>Lucy schüttelte den Kopf und auf der Stelle verzog sich Lily in die Abteilung für höhere Magie. Sie wusste einfach, dass es irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte. Das Buch hatte schon so wichtig für den Slytherin ausgesehen, nicht gerade als ob es um einfache Zaubertricks ging und wie eilig und erschrocken er es ihr aus den Händen gerissen hatte. Das alles hätte Lily schon vor Monaten klar sein müssen.  
>Regal um Regal suchte sie alles ab, doch sie fand nichts.<br>„Suchen Sie etwas

bestimmtes?", fragte eine Hexe in einem magentarotem Umhang, die wohl hier angestellt sein musste. Lily überlegte. Konnte sie es ihr erzählen, oder würde das verdächtig aussehen? Immerhin war sie erst elf. Für so etwas interessierte man sich in dem Alter doch noch nicht.  
>„Ich suche ein Buch über Magieservatoren", antwortete Lily dann entschlossen. Die Wahrheit zusagen, war wohl das beste. Schließlich wusste die Hexe nicht wofür sie das Buch bräuchte.<br>„Das ist hier drüben", erklärte diese und deutete auf eine kleine Nische in der Wand.  
>„Danke schön", sagte Lily und zu ihrem Glück verschwand die Hexe danach sofort. Aufgeregt durchsuchte sie die Nische nach dem Buch, das sie bei dem Slytherin gesehen hatte. Es musste genau dasselbe sein und Lily hoffe, dass der Slytherin nicht das letzte gekauft hatte.<br>Nach einiger Zeit fand sie eine weitere Ausgabe, die hinter zwei anderen Büchern eingequetscht war. Lily zog sie heraus und betrachtete das Buch. Es war mit dunkelblauem Samt gebunden, die Buchstaben prangten in goldener Schrift auf dem Umschlag. Irgendwie sah es ziemlich hübsch aus, doch sie konnte nichts Gutes erwarten.  
>Lily nahm es mit zur Kasse, um es zu bezahlen, doch auf dem Weg dorthin streifte sie noch an anderen Regalen vorbei und ihr fiel ein gutes Buch ins Auge, welches sie dann für Albus mitnahm.<p>

Nachdem sie die Bücher bezahlt hatte, steckte sie sie ebenfalls zu den anderen Geschenken in ihre Tasche und machte sich dann auf Lucy zu suchen.  
>„Da bist du ja", sagte Lucy, als Lily sich neben sie stellte.<br>„Ja, hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte Lily. Lucy nickte und hielt ihr ein dunkelrotes Buch so dicht vor die Nase, dass Lily den Titel nicht mehr erkennen konnte.  
>„Gut, dann lass es uns bezahlen gehen", schlug sie trotzdem vor. „Ich muss aber noch eins für Mum und auch für Dad finden?", meinte Lucy geknickt und suchte weiter.<br>„Warum schenkst du deinen Eltern eigentlich jedes Jahr Bücher?", fragte Lily auf einmal, während sie an die letzten Jahre Weihnachten im Fuchsbau zurückdachte.  
>„Weil sie mir auch immer nur Bücher geben", seufzte Lucy, „Ich lese ihrer Meinung nach zu wenig."<br>Lily warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu.  
>„Zumindest legen sie auch immer noch ein paar Süßigkeiten bei", grinste Lucy daraufhin, „und von meinem Patenonkel bekomme ich auch immer etwas Richtiges. Die Bücher lassen sich außerdem gut wieder Second hand verkaufen." Sie warf Lily einen vielsagenden Blick zu und Lily lachte.<p>

Als sie Flourish und Blotts wieder verließen, hatte es begonnen zu schneien. Lily fand, dass die Winkelgasse so besonders hübsch aussah, denn der weihnachtlichen Dekoration hatte vorher etwas gefehlt.  
>„Ich brauche jetzt nur noch etwas für Mum und Dad", meinte sie, während die beiden ziellos die Straße entlang liefen und hier und da Blicke in die Schaufenster hineinwarfen.<br>„Es gibt doch jetzt diesen neuen Süßigkeitenladen", meinte Lucy begeistert, „wollen wir da mal hingehen? Vielleicht kann ich auch noch was für Onkel Stephen besorgen."  
>„Gute Idee", stimmte Lily ihr zu und kurze Zeit später betraten sie einen kleinen Laden in einer Seitengasse.<br>Schon als sie die Tür öffneten kroch den beiden der Geruch von Süßigkeiten in die Nase.  
>Eine freundlich drein blickende junge Frau begrüßte sie und fragte, was sie denn gern hätten, doch Lily und Lucy beschlossen sich erst einmal umzusehen.<br>Es gab die unterschiedlichsten Sorten, auch welche, die sie nie zu vor gesehen hatten und das wollte etwas heißen, immerhin hatten sie ihr Leben lang unter Zauberern gelebt und hatten so einige Süßigkeiten gegessen.  
>„Sieh mal Schokolade, die den Geschmack verändert je nachdem auf was man gerade Lust hat", sagte Lily und deutete mit dem Finger darauf.<br>„Toll, ich glaube das wäre etwas für Onkel Stephen nicht?", fragte Lucy, „Ich weiß nämlich gar nicht so genau, was er gern isst."  
>„Bestimmt", antwortete Lily, während sie die tanzenden Zuckerbeeren beobachtete, „Ich glaube ich nehme auch eine Tafel, aber mit welchen von denen hier!"<br>Vor Freude gekauft zu werden sprang ihr eine der Beeren auf die Hand und Lucy lachte über Lilys kurzzeitig entsetzten Blick.  
>Einige Zeit später verließen, die beiden mit ihren Süßigkeiten Tüten und zwei Springseilgummischlangen den Laden. „Die Süßigkeiten bekommt Dad", meinte Lily, „und die anderen beiden Tüten schicke ich nach Hogwarts." Das hatte sie sich schon vorhin im Laden überlegt.<br>„Dann brauchst du nur noch etwas für Tante Ginny", erinnerte Lucy sie und biss herzhaft den Kopf der Schlange ab.  
>„Ja", seufzte Lily. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie ihrer Mum zu Weihnachten schenken konnte.<br>„Schau mal es wird schon dunkel", meinte Lucy und deutete gegen Himmel. Lily nickte nur traurig. Sie hatte nun nicht mehr viel Zeit, um ein Geschenk zu finden.  
>„Gibt es nicht irgendetwas, das deine Mum gebrauchen kann? Hat sie sich vielleicht mal über etwas beschwert?", versuchte Lucy ihrer Cousine zu helfen.<br>Lily dachte angestrengt nach und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ihre Mutter hatte sich schrecklich über ihren Kochtopf aufgeregt, als sie und Lily den Kuchen für den Geburtstag ihres Vaters gebacken hatten.  
>„Ja", sagte Lily, „einen Kochtopf!"<br>„Den bekommen wir bestimmt in der Apotheke, oder?", meinte Lucy daraufhin und schon machten sich die beiden auf den Weg dorthin.

Ein paar Minuten später traten die beiden glücklich und zufrieden aus der Apotheke hinaus auf die dunkle Straße. Lily hatte einen besonders schönen und großen Topf gefunden, der auch nur deshalb in ihre Tasche passte, weil der Verkäufer ihr geholfen hatte sie magisch zu vergrößern.  
>Zu dem Topf hatten sie gleich auch noch Geschenkpapier gekauft, um später ihre Geschenke darin einzupacken.<br>Durch den kalten Wind und den Schnee, der ihnen nun ins Gesicht klatschte, wurde es allmählich ungemütlich und die beiden beeilten sich möglichst schnell am Kamin zu sein, durch den sie wieder nach Hause kamen. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, da war er schon in Sicht.  
>Lily ging zuerst, schmiss eine Hand voll Flohpulver in die Luft und rief <em>„Fuchsbau"<em>. Eine Sekunde später wirbelte sie auch schon durch das Flohnetzwerk, bis sie schließlich in der Küche ihrer Großeltern aufschlug und dabei eine dicke Aschewolke hinterließ. Lucy wurde hinter ihr aus dem Kamin geworfen, stand aber sofort auf und klopfte sich die Asche ab.  
>„Ich bin froh, wenn ich endlich apparieren kann", meinte sie, während die beiden hoch auf ihr Zimmer gingen.<br>Den ganzen restlichen Abend saßen sie in ihrem Zimmer und verpackten die Geschenke, die sie anschließend unter ihrem Bett versteckten. Müde von dem anstrengenden Tag, aber vorfreudig auf den kommenden Morgen gingen sie beide früh zu Bett.  
>Das würde ein tolles Weihnachten werden.<p> 


	10. Weihnachten im Fuchsbau

**Weihnachten im Fuchsbau**

Lily wurde am nächsten Morgen von einem Schrei geweckt, der aus dem Nebenzimmer zu kommen schien.  
>„Geschenke!", hörte sie James und Fred brüllen und plötzlich fiel Lily auf, dass heute Weihnachten war. Sie blickte hinab an das Fußende ihres Bettes, wo ein riesiger Berg an Geschenken verteilt lag.<br>Sofort griff sie nach einem.  
>„Frohe Weihnachten, Lily!", lachte Roxanne und Lily drehte sich herum. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die anderen auch wach geworden waren.<br>„Frohe Weihnachten", gab sie zurück. Dann jedoch wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Päckchen zu.  
>Das Geschenkpapier war rot und es fühlte sich sehr weich an. Ohne zu zögern öffnete sie das Geschenk und wusste sofort, von wem der scharlachrote Pullover mit dem goldenen Gryffindor-Löwen, den sie daraufhin in der Hand hielt, war.<br>Lily zog ihn über. Er war herrlich warm. Sie liebte die Pullover, die ihnen ihre Großmutter jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten schenkte, einfach. Auch ihre Cousinen hatten jeweils einen bekommen. Mollys war magentafarben und es biss sich schrecklich mit ihrem Haar, doch das schien sie nicht weiter zu stören. Dominique hatte einen passend zu ihrer Augenfarbe in tiefblau und Roxannes war rötlich violett.  
>Auch Lucy war dabei ihren Pullover auszupacken. Sie hatte ihn sich wohl zum Schluss aufgehoben, denn auf ihrem Bett lagen bereits ein Stapel Bücher und ein Haufen Süßigkeiten.<br>Rose schlief als einzige noch.  
>„Ein Ravenclaw-Pullover", meinte Molly und alle betrachteten das Blau mit dem bronzenen Adler darauf. „Hübsch", sagte Dominique, als sich alle wieder ihren eigenen Geschenken zu wandten.<br>Desweiteren hatte Lily einen Liebestrank von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze mit lieben Grüßen von James, ein Mini-Quidditchspiel mit berühmten Quidditchspielern zum Sammeln von Albus, ein paar Süßigkeiten und einen hübschen neuen Umhang in dunkelrot von ihren Eltern, einen Talisman der angeblich Schlickschlupfe fernhielt von ihrer Patin Luna und ein selbstgeschnitztes Puzzel aus Holz von Hagrid erhalten. Während sie sich fragte, was zum Teufel Schlickschlupfe waren, steckte sie den Liebestrank und den Talisman in ihren Koffer, den Rest legte sie auf ihren Nachttisch.  
>„Wollen wir Rose nicht wecken?", fragte Dominique. „Doch", antwortete Lily, ging zu ihrem Bett hinüber und packte sich das weiche Geschenk, von dem sie ahnte das darin ihr Pullover sein würde.<br>Mit voller Wucht warf sie ihn Rose ins Gesicht. „Aufstehen Rosie!", rief Lily ihr zu und ihre Cousine blinzelte sie verschlafen an.  
>„Hier, deine Geschenke", meinte Roxanne und deutete auf den Berg am Fußende von Rose Bett.<br>Rose lächelte. Als erstes griff sie jedoch nach dem Päckchen mit dem sie von Lily abgeworfen worden war. „Ich glaube das ist der Weasley-Pulli", sagte Lily.  
>„Jetzt verrate doch nicht schon alles, Lily", tadelte Roxanne sie. „Ich glaube darauf wäre Rosie auch von allein gekommen", warf Dominique ein. Roxanne zuckte die Schultern.<br>Kurz darauf zog Rose aus dem Päckchen einen himmelblauen Pullover mit einer roten Rose darauf hervor.  
>„Warum habt ihr eigentlich immer irgendwelche Symbole auf euren Pullovern?", fragte Roxanne, während sie neidisch zu Rose hinüber schaute. „Vielleicht fällt Grandma bei euch nichts ein", meinte Lily schulternzuckend.<br>„Hattet ihr nicht auch Gryffindor-Pullover, als ihr neu nach Hogwarts kamt?", erinnerte sie Rose. „Stimmt", warf jetzt auch Lucy ein, „außerdem erinnere ich mich bei dir noch genau an den gelborangen mit dem Quaffle vorn drauf!"  
>„Und Lily hatte letztes Jahr nur einen in haselnussbraun", meinte Dominique.<br>Roxanne gab sich schließlich geschlagen und sie alle gingen hinunter zum Frühstück, wo sie erst einmal allen ein _„Fröhliches Weihnachten"_ wünschten und sich dann jeder bei den anderen für seine Geschenke bedankte. Lilys Vater raunte ihr zu, dass die tanzenden Zuckerbeeren gut geschmeckt hätten und Lily fragte sich, ob er wohl schon alle gegessen hatte. Sie hatte doch eine ganze Tüte voll gekauft.  
>„Dudley hat eine Karte geschrieben", hörte sie eine Weile später seine Stimme zu Onkel Ron sagen.<p>

„Wie nett", gab dieser zurück und nahm die Karte, die Harry ihm reichte. Nach einem kurzen Blick darauf grinste er.  
>Lily blickte am Tisch umher und zu ihrer Verwunderung, sah sie, dass James wie gestern nur niedergeschlagen seinen Haferschleim löffelte. Was war nur in letzter Zeit mit ihm los? Auch Albus schien er nicht mehr zu ärgern. Sie war sich sicher keinen Schrei mehr von ihm vernommen zu haben, seit sie im Fuchsbau angekommen waren.<br>Fred saß wieder nur ratlos neben ihm, auch er schien nichts zu wissen.  
>Alle am Tisch trugen Weasley-Pullis sogar Oma Molly. Lily wettete darauf, dass ihre Mum ihn gestrickt hatte. Auch Tante Andromeda hatte einen. Er war weiß.<br>Ted und Victoire hatten wie jedes Jahr einen kanariengelben mit einem Dachs vorn darauf. Wahrscheinlich, weil es so besonders war, als Weasley nicht nach Gryffindor zu kommen, auch wenn Ted nicht einmal wirklich einer war. Aber Louis hatte nun zum zweiten Mal einen Ravenclaw-Pulli.  
>Seit seinem Schulabschluss hatte Ted eine Ausbildung zum Auroren begonnen. Natürlich nützte es ihm dabei viel, dass sein Pate Leiter der Aurorenzentrale im Ministerium war.<br>Victoire machte zur Zeit eine Ausbildung als Heilerin im St. Mungo, da sie später anderen Menschen helfen wollte, was natürlich gut zum Haus Hufflepuff passte.  
>Nach dem Frühstück verschwand Tante Fleur ganz plötzlich, mit der Erklärung sie hätte noch ein paar Briefe an ihre Eltern zu schreiben, doch in Wirklichkeit wussten alle, dass sie nur nach einer Ausrede suchte Grandma Mollys Lieblingsmusik im Radio, die sie immer lautstark aufdrehte, zu entkommen.<br>Der Rest der Familie musste sich wie in jedem Jahr die Lieder von Celestina Warbeck anhören, während Grandma Molly gut gelaunt durch die Küche wirbelte und mit summte.  
>Zum Mittag gab es dann endlich das große Festessen, das Oma Molly zusammen mit Ginny, Hermione und Audrey gemacht hatte.<br>Lily fand, es schmeckte köstlich und tat sich reichlich auf, obwohl vielleicht war es nicht so gut wie das essen in Hogwarts.  
>Nach dem Festmahl ging sie zusammen mit ihren Cousins und Cousinen hinaus in den frisch geschneiten Schnee, wo sie alle eine Schneeballschlacht machten. Lily war in James und Freds Team mit Dominique und Hugo und nach einem harten und langem Kampf gewannen sie schließlich gegen den Rest.<br>Triefend nass und mit einem tauben Gefühl in den Gliedmaßen kamen sie anschließend wieder hinein und wärmten sich mit heißem Kakao, den ihnen Oma Molly machte, und warmen Wolldecken vor dem Kamin auf.  
>Später am Abend spielten sie noch alle zusammen in der Familie Zauberschnippschnapp und Hugo gewann gegen Onkel Ron im Zauberschach.<br>Es war schon sehr spät, als sie aufhörten zu spielen und Lily war eine der letzten, die zu Bett gingen.  
>Kurz vorm Schlafengehen fiel ihr wieder das Buch, das sie in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Sie hatte es über den heutigen Tag komplett vergessen und noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, es sich näher anzuschauen, doch nun nahm sie es aus ihrem Koffer.<br>Leise prüfend, ob auch alle ihre Cousinen schliefen, blätterte sie die erste Seite auf, auf der groß die Überschrift _„Magieservatoren"_ prangte, darunter stand eine kurze Erklärung, die Lily sofort begann aufmerksam zu lesen:

Magieservatoren sind große kristallklare Kugeln, in denen man herbeigeführte Zauber speichern kann. Sie zu erstellen braucht viel Arbeit und große Konzentration, denn Magieservatoren fallen unter die höchste Stufe der defensiven Magie, wodurch sie nur von äußerst fähigen, weisen und talentierten Zauberern genutzt werden können. Große Zauberer in früheren Jahrhunderten nutzten Magieservatoren, um ihre errichteten Werke nach ihrem Tod nicht verschwinden zu lassen und ihre Kräfte zu erhalten.  
>Meist werden sie zum Schutz von Gebäuden, auf denen Zauber liegen, verwendet, denn es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Zauber mit ihrem Urheber gemeinsam sterben.<br>Magieservatoren zu zerstören ist ebenfalls eine schwierige Angelegenheit, da dies nur durch einen speziellen Zauber gelingt, welcher viel Kraft, Intelligenz und vor allem Können erfordert.

Nachdem Lily die erste Seite gelesen hatte, blätterte sie weiter, doch sie fand nur genauere Beschreibungen zum Aufbau und der Zerstörung. Die Frage, was das alles mit dem Slytherin zu tun hatte blieb unbeantwortet.  
>Doch der Junge kam ihr eindeutig seltsam vor. Andauernd schnüffelte er an den seltsamsten Stellen im Schloss und auf den Länderreihen herum. Sie war sich vollkommen sicher, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht ganz stimmte.<br>Während Lily das Buch in den Koffer zurück steckte, fragte sie sich, was Colin und Eric wohl zu ihren neuen Erkenntnissen sagen würden.  
>Halb darüber grübelnd, was der Slytherin vorhatte und was ihre beiden Freunde gerade taten, schlief sie ein.<p>

Der Rest der Weihnachtsferien ging schnell vorbei, zu schnell, fand Lily.  
>Ihre Mutter drückte ihr gerade einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog sie in eine enge Umarmung.<br>Die ganze Familie stand am Bahnhof King's Cross, der Zug pfiff bereits in die kalte Winterluft und trotz des dicken Umhangs fror Lily. Sie trug wie fast alle schon ihre Schuluniform.

„Pass auf dich auf, Lily!", rief ihr Vater ihr hinterher, als sie in den Zug einstieg und ihren Eltern zum Abschied winkte.  
>Irgendwie freute sie sich doch wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu fahren, wenn sie auch darum trauerte, dass die schöne Zeit im Fuchsbau schon vorbei war.<br>Als sie die Biegung erreichten und Lily ihre Eltern aus den Augen verlor, machte sie sich auf den Weg ein Abteil zu suchen.  
>Der Zug war ziemlich voll und an den Abteilen, an denen Lily vorbeikam, saßen schön Schüler, zudem kam, dass die meisten sie wie immer mit großen Augen anstarrten. So langsam ging ihr das auf die Nerven. Müssten nicht alle sie mittlerweile schon mindestens einmal gesehen haben?<br>Als sie an einer Gruppe älterer Ravenclaw-Jungen vorbeikam, stieß sie auf einmal in etwas hinein. Mit voller Wucht prallte sie davon ab und fiel um, doch sie war nicht das einzige, was Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden des Zuges machte.  
>Warum hatte sie nur nicht nach vorn gesehen? Neben ihr rieselten Tonnen von Süßigkeiten herab und vor ihr stand ein blonder Junge, der mitleidig auf sie hinab blickte, aber Lily sehr bekannt vor kam. Sie hatte ihn nun bereits ein paar mal gesehen.<p>

„Entschuldigung", sagte dieser und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr auf zu helfen. Es war Oliver McKinnon.

„Nicht so schlimm", erwiderte Lily und fing an ihm dabei zu helfen die Süßigkeiten aufzusammeln.

„Wie waren deine Ferien, Lily?", fragte Oliver, als er alles wieder in den Armen hielt und sie genauer betrachtete.

„Sehr gut", antwortete Lily freundlich, „und deine?"

„Ganz nett", winkte er ab.

„Ich dachte eure Eltern machen Urlaub", fragte Lily verwundert.

„Ich habe mit einem Freund und seiner Familie gefeiert", antwortete Oliver.

Lily verzog das Gesicht, wie konnte er nur so rücksichtslos sein und Colin ganz allein in Hogwarts lassen. Gerade wo das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden schon so schlecht war, hätte er doch wenigstens an Weihnachten für ihn da sein können.

„Ich muss, dann auch weiter", fiel ihm auf einmal entschuldigend ein und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um Lily durchzulassen.  
>Lily verabschiedete sich, nahm ihren Koffer und ging an ihm vorbei.<br>„Übrigens, wenn du ein leeres Abteil suchst, dort hinten sind noch ein paar." Oliver nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er gerade gekommen war.  
>„Danke", sagte Lily, während sie Oliver hinterher blickte. Was war nur mit ihm? Lily tat Colin richtig Leid, sicher hatten James und Albus oft versucht Lily auf den Arm zu nehmen, ließen sie nicht an ihre Rennbesen, oder triezten sie, wo sie nur konnten, doch Oliver schien Colin vollkommen zu ignorieren und Lily wusste, dass das wohl viel schlimmer war.<p>

Nachdenklich lief sie den Gang zu dem Abteil entlang, auf das Oliver gezeigt hatte. Es war wirklich leer, er hatte also nicht gelogen. Sie schob ihren Koffer hinein und ließ sich auf eine der Bänke fallen. Allein würde sie es niemals schaffen den Koffer hinauf auf die Gepäckablage zu hieven, weshalb sie es einfach bleiben ließ.

Mit ihren Gedanken immer noch bei Oliver und Colin merkte sie fast gar nicht, wie kurze Zeit später die Tür des Abteils erneut aufgeschoben wurde und ein flammend roter Haarschopf sich hindurch streckte. Lily sah sich um und erkannte Hugo, wie er seinen Koffer in das Abteil schleifte.

„Der Zug ist ziemlich voll", seufzte Hugo und Lily nickte.

Hugo half ihr den Koffer auf die Ablage zu heben und stellte seinen gleich daneben, dann setzte er sich ihr gegenüber.

„Wo ist Andrew?", fragte Lily.

„Keine Ahnung." Hugo zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab ihn nicht gefunden"

Lily sah aus dem Fenster. Sie dachte weiter nach und auf einmal kam ihr eine Idee.

„Du kennst doch sicher Oliver McKinnon, oder?", fragte sie an Hugo gewandt. Dieser sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ja, ich teile mir mit ihm einen Schlafsaal. Er ist in meinem Jahrgang. Wieso?"

Lily entschied sich für die Wahrheit.

„Ich hab ihn vorhin getroffen und... er ist Colins Bruder, aber die beiden scheinen sich überhaupt nicht zu verstehen."

Hugo nickte.

„Oliver ist ziemlich beliebt und er hängt fast den ganzen Tag nur mit seinem besten Freund zusammen. Die beiden sind seit der ersten Klasse unzertrennlich. Es ist wirklich selten, dass du sie mal einzeln siehst."

Lily versuchte sich zu erinnern, es stimmte, immer wenn sie Oliver zufällig im Schloss gesehen hatte, war noch ein anderer Junge bei ihm gewesen, außer dem Mal an Halloween und gerade eben im Zug.

„Außerdem sind beide gut in der Schule und haben wirklich Talent."

„Klingt aber, als wären die beiden ziemlich arrogant", urteilte Lily.

„Ein bisschen", gab Hugo zu, „aber sie sind schon in Ordnung und sie legen sich alle paar Tage mit Slytherins an, sogar mit den älteren. Das ist wohl der Grund dafür, warum viele sie mögen."

Hugo grinste.

Lily war klar, dass er so dachte, auch er hegte wie Onkel Ron einen außerordentlich starken Hass auf Slytherins, doch Lily konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln schließlich hatte sie bisher mit Nott und Flint auch nur schlechte Erfahrungen mit Slytherins gemacht.

„Glaubst du sein Freund ist der Grund, warum er und Colin so ein schlechtes Verhältnis haben?", fragte sie Hugo. Dieser überlegte einen Moment. Dann zuckte er die Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu, „So gut kenne ich Oliver eigentlich gar nicht, aber ich kann nichts Schlechtes über ihn sagen und mit seinem Bruder habe ich ihn auch noch nicht so oft gesehen, obwohl es natürlich so sein wird, dass Colin durch Steven zurückstecken muss."

Lily sah Hugo skeptisch an. Vielleicht sollte sie sich für nächstes Weihnachten vornehmen Colin auch mit in den Fuchsbau zu bringen, zumindest dann, wenn seine Eltern wieder in den Urlaub führen und sich der Kontakt zu seinem Bruder noch nicht verbessert hatte. Er würde sich sicher über ihr Angebot freuen.


	11. Der große Harry Potter

**Der große Harry Potter**

Es war spät abends, als der Zug am Bahnhof Hogsmeade eintraf. Lily ließ ihre Sachen zurück, nahm jedoch Morgana mit hinaus. Die Kutschen, die von scheinbar nichts gezogen wurden, standen schon bereit und Lily stieg ein. Noch war die Kutsche völlig leer und fast hoffte Lily, dass keiner mehr dazukam. Nach den Weihnachtsferien im Fuchsbau, wo sie wirklich keine Minute allein gewesen war, wollte sie einfach mal ihre Ruhe, doch die währte nicht lange, denn schon bald öffnete sich die Tür und ein älterer Junge mit braunen Haaren und kalten schwarzen Augen steckte den Kopf hinein.

„Vergesst es Leute, ich setze mich doch nicht mit Potter hier hinein", rief er mit arroganter Stimme seinen Freunden zu.

„Ach Halt doch die Klappe, ich will hier nicht weiter in der Kälte herumstehen!", beschwerte sich ein anderer und schubste den ersten in die Kutsche.

„Richtig so, Wilkes", ertönte eine dritte Stimme hinter diesem und zwei weiter Jungen betraten die Kutsche. Lily konnte an ihren Abzeichen sehen, dass sie allesamt Slytherins waren. Der letzte kam Lily auch bekannt vor. Es war Scorpius Malfoy, aus Albus' und Roses Jahrgang. Von ihren Brüder hatte sie schon viel über ihn gehört, jedoch nichts all zu Gutes. Sie war Scorpius erst zweimal begegnet, einmal als Albus vor zwei Jahren sein erstes Jahr begonnen hatte. Damals standen sie am Bahnhof King's Cross und Scorpius Vater hatte ihrem zugenickt. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, was Onkel Ron zu Rose gesagt hatte, sie solle sich nicht zu sehr mit ihm anfreunden. Onkel Ron mochte die Malfoys nicht, auch wenn er nicht sagen wollte wieso. Angeblich waren sie im Krieg Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen, doch Lily wusste es nicht genau. Das zweite Mal, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte, war, wie er gegen Albus im Quidditch verlor.

Lily hatte ohnehin schon eine schlechtes Bild von den Malfoys durch all die Erzählungen ihrer Familienmitglieder. Sie würde es nicht schaffen ihre Vorurteile abzulegen.

Der Junge, der zuerst in die Kutsche gespäht hatte, musterte sie mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Missbilligung.

„Ich kann es echt nicht fassen, dass ihr mich zwingt mich mit so etwas abzugeben", sagte er kühl.

„Mann Goyle, jetzt halt endlich den Mund! Du musst sie ja nicht heiraten", sagte Malfoy, warf Lily jedoch auch einen herablassenden Blick zu. Vorurteile brachten halt doch etwas, dachte sie und sah still schweigend hinab auf ihren Schoß, auf dem Morgana sich eingerollt hatte.

„Wen nimmst du mit zum Ball, Malfoy?", fragte Goyle urplötzlich und Lily runzelte die Stirn. Über was für einen Ball redeten sie?

„Pansy", grummelte Malfoy genervt. Er schien nicht besonders glücklich darüber zu sein.

„Was hast du denn gegen sie?", fragte Wilkes und lächelte gehässig.

„Nichts gegen sie, aber ich habe keine Lust auf diesen blöden Ball", sagte Malfoy schlechtgelaunt.

„Gerade deine Familie sollte froh sein, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer gestürzt wurde", meinte Wilkes.

„Das hat doch nichts damit zu tun", erwiderte Malfoy, „aber ich habe einfach keine Lust mit den ganzen Weasleys auf einem Fest zu tanzen und vor allen Dingen nicht mit Potter."

Das letzte Wort sprach er so abfällig wie möglich.

„Sie sehen genauso aus wie Ihr Vater in dem Alter", äffte er irgendeine Stimme nach, „Es ist fast so, als wären er und seine Verwandten die einzigen Schüler an der Schule.. Potter hier, Potter da, oder Weasley, die ist noch schlimmer. Ich glaube sie würde am liebsten immer bis zum Lehrerpult hüpfen, wenn sie die richtige Antwort weiß. Die redet wie ein Lehrbuch, ich weiß gar nicht, wie Potter und Longbottom es mit ihr aushalten."

Malfoy warf Lily einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und Lily beschloss, besser nichts zu sagen. Sie fand es ganz lustig, wie Malfoy versuchte ihre Verwandten in den Dreck zu ziehen und natürlich war er bloß neidisch. Er konnte nicht so gut Quidditch spielen wie Albus und hatte nicht so gute Noten wie Rose. Lily dachte, dass ihn die Lehrer vielleicht auch nicht all zu sehr mochten, da er der Sohn eines Todessers war.

„Und ich wette du bist genauso schmierig wie deine dummen Brüder, nicht wahr Potter?"

Malfoy sprach nun direkt zu Lily. Eigentlich war Scorpius Malfoy nicht anders als Lily es erwartet hatte. Er war eine arrogante kleine Ratte wie alle Slytherins, doch Lily wollte sich nicht von ihm provozieren lassen und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Was ist? Haben sie dir verboten über ihre dreckigen kleinen Geheimnisse zu reden?", höhnte Malfoy und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen.

„Im Gegensatz zu deiner Familie haben wir keine dreckigen Geheimnisse und im Übrigen haben Al und Rose einfach Talent, was man von dir ja nicht behaupten kann", gab Lily nun doch zurück.

Malfoy lachte daraufhin nur höhnisch.

„Warum sitzt du überhaupt allein mit den bösen Slytherins herum, Potter? Hat deine Familie jetzt endlich gemerkt, dass sie zu groß geworden ist und musste deshalb ausmisten, oder haben sie dich verbannt, weil deine Haare den Falschen Rotton haben?"

Goyle und Wilkes lachten daraufhin schallend, während Lilys Gesicht die Farbe ihrer Haare annahm. Malfoy hatte ihren wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Selbst mit deinem Gesicht schaffst du es nicht die richtige Farbe zu treffen!"

Malfoys Schergen kicherten sich dumm und dämlich. Sie lachten wie zwei alberne Schulmädchen und Lily zog bei ihrem Anblick bloß die Brauen hoch.

Den Rest der Fahrt versuchte sie sich unter dem Lachen der drei Slytherins vehement vorzustellen, sie wäre woanders, jedenfalls weit weg von Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen.

Als die Kutsche schließlich vor dem Tor hielt, hinter dem Hogwarts und seine Ländereien lagen, war Lily heilfroh. Zusammen mit Morgana stieg sie aus und reihte sich in die Reihe, der Schüler ein, die allesamt durch das Tor wollten.

Leider musste der Hausmeister Argus Filch sie vorher noch auf unerlaubte Scherzartikel durchsuchen. In der Reihe traf Lily auf Albus, Rose und Ascella.

„Lily? Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, weil du einfach so verschwunden bist", meinte Albus. Lily sah ihn genervt an. Nur weil sie die jüngste war, wurde sie immer von allen behandelt, als wäre sie noch ein Kleinkind, auf das man jede Sekunde aufpassen musste, damit es nicht verloren ging. „Ich wollte einfach mal meine Ruhe haben, Al", meinte Lily und man konnte ihre Genervtheit wohl heraushören, denn Rose fragte daraufhin, was sie den habe. Lily antwortete ihr einfach nicht, denn dann würden nur weiterer Fragen kommen. „Stimmt es, dass es dieses Jahr einen Ball gibt?", fragte sie stattdessen, um die beiden abzulenken.

„Meinst du den Ball zum Niedergang Voldemorts?", fragte Rose und Ascella erschauderte. Lily wusste genau, dass sie auch eine von denen war, die jedes Mal, wenn der Name laut ausgesprochen wurde, erschauderten.

„Ich glaube schon", meinte Lily und versuchte möglichst dumm auszusehen.

„Den Ball gibt es jedes Jahr am 2. Mai", antwortete Rose, „Du kannst aber erst ab der dritten Klasse hingehen. Wieso fragst du?"

Lily hatte damit gerechnet, dass Rose nach dem Grund fragen würde.

„Ach, ich habe im Zug eben zwei Mädchen darüber reden hören. Sie haben darum gewettet, wer wohl mit Al gehen darf", log sie und zu ihrer Freude errötete ihr Bruder leicht.

Rose verdrehte daraufhin die Augen.

„Ich wette, das sind diese dummen Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Amy Heaps und Miranda Pitcher sollen sich wohl schon halb die Augen ausgekratzt haben, weil sie sich gestritten haben, wen von beiden du wohl fragen wirst. Du hast doch mittlerweile eine Ballbegleitung, oder?", wandte Rose sich an Albus, der sie jedoch nur verlegen anstarrte.

„Weißt du, eigentlich...", druckste er herum.

„Eigentlich hast du noch niemanden", schloss Rose, „War ja wieder typisch! Ich hoffe du lädst bald jemanden ein und zwar bevor es Mord und Totschlag um dich gibt oder noch eine auf die Idee kommt, dir einen Liebestrank unter zu jubeln!"

Rose klang ziemlich aufgeregt und hektisch, doch Albus nahm das alles gelassen hin.

„Ach, komm schon Rose, als ob du schon eine Begleitung hättest...", fing er an, doch Rose unterbrach ihn.

„Nur damit du es weiß, aber ich habe meine Begleitung schon seit Monaten, ich gehe mit Rick Summers aus Ravenclaw!"

„Oh", sagte Al und wandte sich an Ascella.

„Du hast aber noch keine Begleitung oder?", fragte er und etwas Hoffnung lag in seiner Stimme. „Ich gehe mit Lucas Hitchens aus Hufflepuff.", antwortete Ascella und Albus sah ziemlich überrascht aus. „Na schön", meinte er zerknirscht, „ihr beide geht also mit Quidditchspielern aus anderen Häusern und dazu sind noch beides Sucher."

Albus fluchte. Es traf ihn wohl ziemlich hart, dass seine beiden besten Freunde sich mit seinen Rivalen verbündeten. Dass Lily gerade Bekanntschaft mit Rivale Nummer drei gemacht hatte verschwieg sie jedoch. Albus und Rose würden nur wieder Fragen stellen und darauf hatte Lily jetzt überhaupt keine Lust.

Schon bald waren sie an der Reihe durchsucht zu werden und Filch fuhr mit einem seltsam länglichen Stab über ihre Kleidung. Lily ließ es zwar über sich ergehen, fand es jedoch ziemlich lächerlich. Morgana fauchte, als der Stab ihr zu nah kam und versuchte ihn mit ihren Pfoten zu fangen. Lily konnte sie verstehen, sie fühlte sich wie eine Schwerverbrecherin. Als ob irgendjemand schwarzmagische Artefakte in die Schule schummeln würde! Lohnte sich der ganze Aufwand wirklich für ein paar Scherzartikel?

Zusammen mit Albus, Ascella und Rose wanderte sie hinauf zum Schloss, das bereits hell erleuchtet war. Lily konnte die Lichter in der Großen Halle sehen und roch bereits das Essen. Ob Colin und Eric jetzt wohl da drinnen saßen? Das schwere Schlossportal war weit geöffnet und so konnten sie einfach hindurch die Eingangshalle betreten. Der Geruch des Essens wurde stärker und Lily bemerkte plötzlich wie hungrig sie eigentlich war.

„Ich gehe gleich etwas essen!", rief Lily den anderen zu und schlug den Gang in Richtung der Großen Halle ein, während Albus, Rose und Ascella die Marmortreppe hinaufstiegen.

Als Lily die Große Halle betrat, drehten sich sofort ein paar Köpfe zu ihr herum und sie vernahm von überall her ein Tuscheln. Das übliche Tuscheln, mit dem sie hier auf Hogwarts immer hatte leben müssen. So langsam reichte es ihr jedoch. Was hatte sie denn so besonderes? Warum sahen sie alle so seltsam an? Oder bildete sie sich das alles nur ein? Die Fragen schienen sie wahnsinnig zu machen. Sie musste es endlich herausfinden und sie wusste auch schon, wen sie fragen würde...

Den Kopf gesenkt lief sie hinüber zu den Gryffindors und versuchte in der Menge ihre Freunde auszumachen. Ganz am Ende des Tisches entdeckte sie einen blonden Haarschopf, der sie ansah. Sofort stürmte Lily auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Eric saß glücklich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, sodass ihm eine Umarmung erspart blieb.

„Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was für einen Hunger ich habe", meinte Lily und tat sich gleich reichlich von den verschiedensten Sachen auf.

„Wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte Eric sie und Lily musste erst hinunterschlucken, um zu antworten.

„Einfach fantastisch. Bei Gelegenheit müsst ihr beiden auch einmal mit zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommen!"

„Übrigens wie war es hier?", fügte Lily aus Höflichkeit hinzu.

„Ach, eigentlich ganz okay, außer, dass Eric fast das ganze Weihnachtsfest auf dem Klo verbracht hat", grinste Colin zu ihm hinüber.

Eric warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ich habe irgendetwas Falsches gegessen", meinte er an Lily gewandt, „und, dann kam es eben wieder hoch."

Lily verzog das Gesicht.

„Jedenfalls sah es urkomisch aus, als Eric beim Festessen einfach hinausgerannt ist", lachte Colin.

„Irgendwann reicht es auch mal!", fuhr Eric ihn plötzlich an und Colin verstummte, während er ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu warf.

„Ich habe übrigens deinen Bruder im Zug getroffen", sagte Lily zu Colin, um das Thema zu wechseln, doch kurz darauf war sie sich schon nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie das wirklich hätte sagen sollen.

„Oliver?", fragte dieser, „Ach ja, der war über die Ferien wieder bei seinem Freund, Steven. Sollen sie beide doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst."

Lily beschloss die Sache nicht mehr weiter zu vertiefen, da es Colin offensichtlich nicht gerade glücklich zu machen schien.

Stück für Stück füllte sich die Halle immer mehr und mehr mit Schülern.

Als schließlich alle anwesend waren und sogar der Nachtisch schon verschwand, schlug der Schulleiter dreimal mit seiner Gabel gegen seinen Kelch und erhob sich.

„Für alle, die ihre Ferien zu Hause verbracht haben: Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts! Bevor ihr schlafen geht möchte ich euch noch an ein überaus wichtiges Fest erinnern, das wir auch in diesem Jahr wieder zu feiern haben. Die Feier zum Niedergang Lord Voldemorts!"

Sowohl Raunen, als auch Schaudern ging in diesem Moment durch die Halle, doch Professor Wennell sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Wie einige sicher wissen, wurde der jemals mächtigste schwarze Magier vor nun 22 Jahren hier, in dieser Halle, besiegt, weshalb wir in diesem Jahr den bereits 22. Jahrestag feiern können. Aber natürlich wollen wir zu diesem Anlass auch an all die Opfer denken, die im Krieg ihr leben lassen mussten. Die gestorben sind, um für uns eine bessere Welt zu hinterlassen, in der wir in Frieden leben können. Besonders ehren sollten wir an diesem Tag jedoch einen mutigen Mann, der uns von dem Leid und dem Elend erlöste. Ein Mann, der durch Lord Voldemort viele Verluste zu verwunden hatte, dem schon als Kind seine Eltern genommen wurden und der nur durch Glück überlebte. Dieser Mann stand Lord Voldemort öfter gegenüber, als je ein anderer es getan hat und letztendlich hat er uns von dieser schrecklichen Herrschaft bewahrt. Ja, Harry Potter war ein großer Mann und wir haben es ihm zu verdanken, dass wir am zweiten Mai seinen Sieg feiern können."

Dieser Satz wirkte für Lily, als hätte sie einen Klatscher ins Gesicht bekommen und vor Erstaunen klappte ihr der Mund auf. Den Rest von Wennells Rede nahm sie nur noch verschwommen wahr. Hatte er gerade wirklich _„Harry Potter"_ gesagt? _Harry Potter?_ Ihr Vater sollte den allseits gefürchteten Lord Voldemort besiegt haben?

Kaum bekam Lily mit, wie Stühle zur Seite gerückt wurden und die anderen Schüler allmählich die Große Halle verließen. Sie saß weiter wortlos am Tisch und war vollkommen ratlos. Lily wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Hatte sie sich vielleicht verhört? Professor Wennell konnte doch unmöglich ihren Vater gemeint haben.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie ihr eine feste Hand sanft auf die Schulter gelegt wurde. „Komm mit, Lily", sagte eine ihr vertraute Stimme ebenso sanft und kurze Zeit später wurde sie auf die Füße gezogen. Stumm ließ sie sich mitschleifen unwissend, wohin man sie führen würde.


	12. Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff

**Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff**

Irgendwo zog man sie in einen leeren Klassenraum. Lily wurde auf einen Stuhl gedrückt und eine warme Stimme sprach zu ihr. „Lily, hör mir zu", sagte James und sie hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Dad hat Voldemort besiegt?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Noch immer war es für sie fast unbegreiflich, doch James nickte.

Ein drückendes Schweigen zog sich daraufhin durch den Raum. In Lilys Kopf schwirrten so viele Fragen herum, dass sie gar nicht wusste, welche sie zuerst stellen sollte. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte Lily. „Ich habe nachgeforscht", antwortete James, „Als ich hier her kam und von überall her dumm angeglotzt wurde, bin ich neugierig geworden und ich musste wissen warum. Ich hatte herausgefunden, dass Dad hier viele Auszeichnungen hat, mehrere für besondere Verdienste um das Wohl der Schule. Keiner wollte mir jedoch sagen, wofür Dad die bekommen hat. Hagrid hat nur herumgedruckst, als ich etwas herausbekommen wollte, aber nachdem Filch mich dann mal nachts aufgegabelt hat, habe ich in seinem Büro aus Neugierde seine Akten durchsucht, leider standen da nur Dads Vergehen während seiner Schulzeit drin und das waren nicht wenig. Wusstest du, dass er mal mit einem Fliegenden Ford Anglia zur Schule gekommen ist? Ich dachte mir immer, dass ich das von ihm habe. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mich schon gewundert, dass er nicht von der Schule verwiesen worden ist. Nachdem ich ewig lange gesucht habe, war es Gracie, die mir ein paar Bücher über ihn empfohlen hat. Sie wusste fast mehr über Dad als ich. Auf Bücher wäre ich wohl zuletzt gekommen. Du weißt ja, Lesen ist nicht so meines." Er grinste dabei verschmitzt und wartete wohl auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits. Lily war jedoch zu erwartungsvoll, um irgendwas zu erwidern und schaute James so durchdringend an, dass er weitererzählte. „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass das, was in den Büchern steht wirklich der Wahrheit entspricht, bestimmt ist vieles dazu erfunden, um es auszuschmücken. Das erste, was ich herausgefunden habe, war, dass er beim Angriff auf unsere Großeltern als Baby den Todesfluch überlebt hat. Daher hat er auch diese Narbe und von da an, war er berühmt." „Den Todesfluch", staunte Lily, „aber wie hat er das geschafft?" „Das ist es ja, niemand weiß es, deshalb fanden es die Leute so interessant und als Voldemort Dad nicht töten konnte, ist der Fluch auf ihn zurückgeprallt und er musste in einer gespensterähnlichen Gestalt leben", antwortete James. Lily blieb der Mund offen stehen. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Natürlich hatte sie von dem Krieg, bei dem ihr Onkel Fred gestorben war gehört, aber dass ihr Vater der Bezwinger Voldemorts gewesen war, blieb für sie immer noch unbegreiflich.

„Das war natürlich noch nicht alles. Während Dads Schulzeit hat Voldemort mehrere Male versucht zurück zu kommen, also mit einem richtigen Körper und Dad konnte das immer verhindern. Es heißt er musste sogar mal gegen einen Basilisken kämpfen. In seinem vierten Jahr jedoch hat Voldemort es geschafft und der Krieg ist wieder ausgebrochen. Von da an ist nicht mehr all zu viel bekannt, nur dass Dad ihn in der Großen Halle in der Schlacht besiegt hat. Angeblich soll er vorher dem Todesfluch sogar nochmal entkommen sein." James zuckte die Schultern. „Jedenfalls sind wir deshalb berühmt und deshalb starren uns alle andauernd hinterher."  
>Lily blinzelte. Warum hatte ihr das nie jemand erzählt? „Wieso hat Dad uns das verschwiegen?", fragte sie laut. „Ich glaube sie wollten uns einfach nicht damit belasten", antwortete James ihr, „und irgendwann haben sie dann eben den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst und es schließlich ganz gelassen. Aber du wirst merken es hat auch seine Vorteile berühmt zu sein." James boxte ihr mit der Faust freundschaftlich gegen den Oberarm. „Du bist so ein Idiot", murmelte Lily ihm zu und erhob sich dabei von dem Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte. James lachte leise. „Komm lass und hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", schlug er vor, „bevor Filchs Katze uns noch erwischt. Ich frage mich, warum die immer noch lebt. Angeblich soll sie schon hier gewesen sein, als unsere Großeltern noch nach Hogwarts gegangen sind. Ich hoffe ihr stößt mal etwas ganz schlimmes zu." Verbitterung lag in seiner Stimme. Lily konnte sich denken, dass er schon öfters Bekanntschaft mit Mrs Norris hatte machen müssen und das, obwohl er seit seinem ersten Schuljahr den Tarnumhang seines Dads gestohlen hatte und ihn vorletztes Weihnachten sogar von ihm geschenkt bekommen hatte. Die beiden verließen das Klassenzimmer und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.<p>

„Schon wieder du", meinte die Fette Dame streng mit einem verachtenden Blick auf James, als Lily und er gerade vor dem Eingangsporträt angekommen waren. Auch Violet, eine Freundin der Fetten Dame, war dort. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob die beiden wieder einmal etwas zusammen tranken. „Ich habe es satt, dass du ständig nach der Sperrstunde ankommst und um Einlass bettelst. Es ist jedes Mal dasselbe mit dir, aber dieses Mal bleibst du draußen", sagte sie spitz. „Ich bettle nicht um Einlass", meinte James nur ruhig. „Siehst du", wandte sich die Fette Dame nun an Violet, „jetzt wird er wieder frech. Aber das geht schon seit Jahren so. Ich würde gern mal wissen, was er die ganzen Nächte da draußen treibt. Das seltsamste daran ist, dass er die ganzen Jahre bisher fast nie erwischt wurde und dabei schleicht er sich fast jede Nacht raus." „Bundimun", redete James dazwischen. „Ich habe es dir gesagt ich lasse dich hier nicht herein!", nörgelte die Fette Dame, „Jetzt versuchst du auch noch deine kleine Schwester zu verderben. Also deine Eltern sollten wirklich... Du glaubst wohl nur weil dein Vater Harry Potter ist, kannst du dir alles erlauben, aber da hast du dich geschnitten. Meinetwegen schlafe doch hier draußen!" „Aber Lily sollten Sie wenigstens einlassen", meinte James, „Sie können sie doch nicht mit bestrafen, nur weil sie einmal mit mir unterwegs war." Die Fette Dame kniff ihre Lippen fest zusammen. Voll Widerwillen ließ sie das Porträt zur Seite schwingen und Lily kletterte sofort hindurch. Bis ihr plötzlich etwas hinterher sprang und sie mit voller Wucht durch das Porträtloch riss. Unsanft landete sie auf dem Teppich im Gemeinschaftsraum, von dem sie dankbar sein konnte, dass er so weich war. Von draußen her ertönte ein schriller Schrei.

„James!", fluchte Lily, als sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. „Sorry Schwesterherz, aber ich wollte eigentlich nicht draußen schlafen, weißt du", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln, mit dem er auch immer versuchte einer Strafe seiner Mutter zu entgehen, dabei zerwuschelte er sich noch seine ohnehin schon unordentlichen Haare. Lily stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Du hattest Glück, dass ich dabei war! Sonst hätte sie dich da draußen übernachten lassen!" „Ich weiß", antwortete James nur und zuckte lässig die Schultern.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer nur ganz hinten an einem der Tische saßen zwei Viertklässlerinnen, die auf Grund von Lilys und James' lautstarker Auseinandersetzung zu ihnen hinüber starrten. Lily funkelte sie böse an und die beiden wandten sich eiligst wieder ihren Büchern zu. „Ich gehe ins Bett", sagte sie zu James und stapfte zur rechten Wendeltreppe. „Gute Nacht", rief James ihr hinterher, während sie die Stufen hinaufstieg. „Gute Nacht", murmelte Lily nur vor sich hin.

Als sie die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete, fragte sie sich, ob die anderen vielleicht schon schliefen, doch eine Sekunde später wurde ihr klar, dass sie falsch gelegen hatte, denn gerade, als sie eintreten wollte, bekam sie ein Kissen direkt ins Gesicht geschleudert. „Oh, entschuldige Lily", hörte sie Garnets Stimme sagen. „Macht nichts", antwortete Lily ihr und lief hinüber zu ihrem Bett. Die vier unterbrachen ihre Kissenschlacht. „Wo warst du so lange?", fragte Penelope. „Ich war noch mit James unterwegs", erklärte sie und zog sich ihren Schlafanzug an. Olivia gähnte herzhaft. „Meint ihr nicht, wir sollten mal schlafen gehen?", fragte Garnet daraufhin und warf den anderen ihre Kissen zu. „Gute Idee", meinte Susanna und löschte das Licht.

Lily schlief nicht gut in dieser Nacht. Lange noch lag sie wach und dachte darüber nach, was James ihr erzählt hatte.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und in ihrem Koffer nach einer sauberen Schuluniform kramte, fiel ihr wieder das Buch über Magieservatoren in die Hände, was sie daran erinnerte Colin und Eric von ihren neuen Erkenntnissen zu berichten. Also steckte Lily das Buch zusammen mit ihren Sachen für Geschichte der Zauberei in ihre Tasche und lief hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die beiden schon auf sie warteten. „Ich muss euch nachher was erzählen", brachte sie als Morgengruß heraus und schritt den beiden voran zum Porträtloch. „Und was bitte?", fragte Colin neugierig. „Nicht jetzt", antwortete Lily ihm, „es ist geheim." „Na dann", gab er genervt zurück. „Tut uns übrigens Leid, dass wir gestern nicht mehr auf dich gewartet haben", fing Eric an, „aber diese Vertrauensschülerin Gracie Connor wollte, dass wir zu Bett gehen." „Ist schon in Ordnung", erklärte Lily und zusammen gingen sie hinunter zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Am Gryffindortisch setzten sie sich gegenüber von Albus, Rose und Ascella. „Guten Morgen", sagte Albus. „Guten Morgen", erwiderte Lily und tat sich eine riesige Portion Haferschleim auf ihren Teller. Trotz letzter Nacht war sie bester Laune.

„Weißt du nun wen du zum Ball einladen sollst?", fragte Rose und Albus schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin sie die Augen verdrehte. „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss", meinte Albus und funkelte sie an, „ich frage Kelly Winter." Dabei machte er eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung einer Gryffindor-Drittklässlerin mit dunkelbraunen Locken, die von ihren Freundinnen umringt war. In diesem Moment verschluckte Ascella sich an ihrem Kürbissaft und Rose musste ihr auf den Rücken klopfen, während Albus sich erhob und hinüber zu Kelly Winter ging.

Da Kelly leider zu weit weg saß, bekamen sie nicht mit, was er zu ihr sagte und sahen nur die ungläubigen Blicke ihrer beiden Freundinnen. Schließlich kam Albus mit triumphierendem Blick wieder zu ihnen zurück. „Sie hat _„Ja"_ gesagt", antwortete er ihren fragenden Gesichtern und nahm sich noch eine Scheibe Toast.

Lilys gute Laune trübte sich auch nicht, als sie nach einer mal wieder höchst langweiligen Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei Colin und Eric mit in die Bibliothek schleifte. „Also es geht um diesem Slytherin", meinte Lily zu ihnen und suchte einen Tisch möglichst weit abseits. „Wir haben übrigens herausgefunden wie er heißt", erzählte Colin stolz, „John Walker!" „Woher wisst ihr das?", fragte Lily. „Er war über Weihnachten auch hier und Professor Wennell hat ihn mal beim Namen genannt", erklärte Eric, als sie sich in der Nähe der Verbotenen Abteilung niederließen. „Okay gut, dann sind wir einen Schritt weiter. Ich habe nämlich auch herausgefunden, woher er mir bekannt vorkam." „Und?", fragte Eric. „Ich hab ihn vor einem halben Jahr in der Winkelgasse getroffen, als er sich dieses Buch bei Flourish und Blotts gekauft hat." Lily schob ihnen das Buch über Magieservatoren hin. „Es sah ganz danach aus, als wollte er nicht damit gesehen werden, doch er hat mich angerempelt und ich hab mir den Titel gemerkt." „Super, und was sind Magieservatoren jetzt?", redete Colin dazwischen und Lily schlug ihm die erste Seite auf. „Lies selbst!", forderte sie und die beiden Jungen beugten sich über das Buch.

„Glaubst du er hat vor so etwas zu errichten?", fragte Colin, als er und Eric geendet hatten. „Oder zu zerstören", meinte Eric. „Vielleicht", antwortete Lily. Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und war zu keinem richtigen Entschluss gekommen. „Hier steht, dass so etwas meist durch große Zauberer erschaffen wurde und ich dachte da an die Gründer von Hogwarts." „Du meinst", fing Eric an, „dass Walker hinter den Magieservatoren der Gründer her ist?" Zur Antwort zuckte sie die Schultern. „Möglich", sagte sie, „ich meine, warum schleicht er überall im Schloss herum und auch auf den Ländereien. Was hat er den unten am Bahnhof für die Boote verloren, oder am Gryffindortum?"

Plötzlich erklangen hinter ihnen Schritte und sie sahen wie ein großer brünetter Slytherin mit einem Buch auf dem Arm aus der Verbotenen Abteilung kam und hinüber zu Madame Pince schritt. „Seht ihr!", raunte Lily Colin und Eric zu, „Ich finde, wir sollten der Sache auf den Grund gehen!"

Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen stritten Colin und Eric darüber, ob es klug war in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins einzubrechen und das Buch zu klauen. „Und wie willst du da hinein kommen?", giftete Eric, „Willst du vielleicht Ruben Nott fragen, ich glaube, der würde der erste sein, der dir das Passwort nennt!" Lily wusste, dass es sehr wohl Möglichkeiten gab und sie dachte an den Tarnumhang ihres Bruders. Doch irgendwie hoffte sie, dass ihnen das erspart blieb und ließ den Umhang unerwähnt.

Der Unterricht schien immer anspruchsvoller zu werden und die Lehrer erinnerten ständig an die bevorstehenden Prüfungen am Ende des Jahres. Während sie in Kräuterkunde nun mehr auf die Theorie zugriffen, war in Verwandlung nun mehr die Praxis mit schwierigen Zaubern gefragt. Die Lehrer gaben Unmengen an Hausaufgaben auf, sodass Lily gar nicht wusste, wie sie all das schaffen sollte und sich wieder die Ferien herbei wünschte. Ende Februar gewann Ravenclaw 210 zu 110 gegen Slytherin und Anfang März war endlich das lang ersehnte Spiel _„Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff"_.

Wie immer war die Große Halle am Morgen in den Farben der gegeneinander spielenden Häuser geschmückt.

Es war ein ziemlich kalter Tag und als Lily mit Colin und Eric hinaus zum Quidditchfeld lief, begann es ein wenig zu regnen. „Na toll", maulte Colin, während sie die Treppen zu den Zuschauerrängen hinauf stiegen und sich noch freie Plätze suchten. Schließlich fanden sie welche in der Nähe von Hugo und seinem Freund Andrew Coote, außerdem erkannte Lily noch einen anderen Jungen bei ihnen.

„Oliver?", fragte Colin, als die drei sich neben sie setzten. „Bruderherz", entgegnete Oliver scherzhaft und lächelte Colin an. „Oh hey, Lily", fügte er hinzu, als er sie sah. „Hallo", brachte Lily hervor und wandte sich ganz schnell dem Geschehen auf dem Quidditchfeld zu.

„Und hier die Mannschaften", ertönte Marius' Stimme bald darauf aus den Lautsprechern, „die Gryffindors mit Potter, Potter Weasley, Wesp, Weasley, Morgan und Stevens und die Hufflepuffs mit McLeaks, Derricks, Clifford, Jones, Greaf, Malone. und Hitchens. Wenn Gryffindor dieses Spiel gewinnt haben wir gute Chancen auch dieses Jahr wieder den Quidditchpokal zu ergattern. Die beiden Treiber der Hufflepuffs, Greaf und Malone haben seit kurzem neue Besen, was auch mal Zeit wurde. Aber die beiden fliegen zwei original Silberpfeile!" „So einen hätte ich auch gern", raunte Hugo ihr zu. „In dem Buch, das du mir gegeben hast stand, dass die Silberpfeile aus dem Verkauf genommen wurden", setzte Eric vorwurfsvoll an. „Schon", antwortete Colin, „aber das Buch ist auch schon etwas älter gewesen. Vor vier Jahren haben die Feuerblitz-Herrsteller die Rechte für den Silberpfeil aufgekauft, ihn verbessert und neu herausgebracht. Angeblich lässt er sich genauso gut fliegen wie der alte, nur, dass er schneller und leichter ist." „Welches Buch?", fragte Lily. „Quidditch im W..", wollte Colin ihr antworten, doch das laute Pfeifen von Madame Rivers' Trillerpfeife übertönte seine Stimme. Das Spiel hatte begonnen und schon jagten die Spieler über das Feld.

„Gryffindor in Quafflebesitz. Wesp jagt über das Spielfeld, duckt sich vorbei an Jones, doch da kommt Clifford, Quaffle hinüber zu Weasley und - oh, das war ein Klatscher von Greaf - Derricks mit dem Quaffle, doch er wird abgefangen von Potter. Potter trixt McLeaks aus und er trifft! 10 zu 0 für Gryffindor!" Für Lily war es schon jetzt offensichtlich, dass Gryffindor gewinnen würde. Die Hufflepuffs hatten keine Chance und besonders deren Jäger waren nicht gerade die besten. Sie sah sich nach Albus um, der noch immer ganz oben in der Luft schwebte und erfolglos nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt, Lucas Hitchens flog dicht bei ihm. Während Lily die beiden beobachtete, fielen unten drei weitere Treffer für Gryffindor, zwei davon von James. Schließlich konnte Hufflepuff auch einen Treffer landen. „Die ersten zehn Punkte für Hufflepuff durch Trisha Jones", rief Marius durch sein Megafon. Plötzlich sah Lily Lucas Hitchens steil nach unten rasen. Sie stand auf um besser sehen zu können und tatsächlich der Schnatz schwirrte unten einen knappen Meter über dem Erdboden auf und ab. Albus jagte ihm so schnell er konnte hinterher, doch er hatte keine Chance. Wenn Hitchens den Schnatz nun fangen würde, dann hatte Gryffindor verloren. Die Huflepuffs auf ihren Rängen tobten, bis plötzlich ein Klatscher direkt auf Hitchens zuflog. „Guter Schlag, Fred", war das einzige, was Marius sagte, doch der Klatscher hatte seine Wirkung. Hitchens machte eine halbe Drehung und stieß mit voller Wucht mit Albus zusammen. Als die beiden sich wieder aufrappelten war der Schnatz verschwunden. „Pass besser auf!", brüllte James Albus über das Quidditchfeld an. „Tu ich!", rief Albus wütend zurück.

„Gutes Auge von Hitchens und noch vor einem Monat wollte Derricks ihn aus der Mannschaft werfen, weil Hitchens seine Trainingsmethoden nicht gepasst haben. Ich würde sagen _„verständlich"_ so wie die Hufflepuffs hier spielen."

„Proudfoot, muss ich Sie an unser Gespräch erinnern, dass wir letztens hatten?", ertönte Professor Crouchs schrille Stimme durch das Stadion. „Natürlich nicht, Professor." Das Spiel ging weiter wie vor Albus' Zusammenstoß mit Lucas Hitchens. Als es 90 zu 30 für Gryffindor stand holte Greaf aus Wut stark mit seinem Schlagholz aus und traf dabei einen Klatscher, der in James' Richtung flog, ihn jedoch um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Da James nicht in Quafflebesitz war, gab es einen Strafstoß für Gryffindor, den James in einen Treffer verwandelte. „Sonderlich spannend ist das Spiel ja nicht", stellte Colin fest, nachdem erst Roxanne und dann Wesp je einen Treffer für Gryffindor landeten und es schließlich 130 zu 50 stand.

Doch in diesem Moment tauchte der Schnatz an einem der Torpfosten der Hufflepuffs auf Albus erblickte ihn sofort und flitzte auf ihn zu. Lucas Hitchens, der sich auf der anderen Seite der Stadions befand, konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da hielt Albus den Schnatz auch schon in den Händen.

Beifall barst von den Rängen her. Lily und die anderen waren aufgesprungen, um Albus zu bejubeln und es war ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm, der sich durch das ganze Stadion zog.

Wieder oben im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde der Sieg über Hufflepuff erst einmal gehörig gefeiert und Fred und Marius versuchten Lily ein Glas Butterbier anzudrehen, das sie allerdings dankend ablehnte, woraufhin sie sich andere Erstklässler zum Opfer zogen, bis Gracie Connor dem ganzen ein Ende setzte und alles beschlagnahmte. „Ach komm schon, Grace", warf James daraufhin ein, „Lass ihnen doch den Spaß. Selber Schuld, wenn sie etwas nehmen." „Du bist so ein verantwortungsloser Idiot", schrie Gracie ihn daraufhin an und prompt darauf rauschte sie aus dem Porträtloch davon. Lily wusste nicht mehr genau wie sie es noch hoch in ihr Bett schaffte. Jedenfalls schlief sie sofort, nachdem sie in ihre Kissen gefallen war ein und träumte davon wie sie zusammen mit Fred und Marius in einem Meer aus Butterbier schwamm, bis schließlich Gracie kam und einen Stöpsel zog, der alles abfließen ließ.


	13. Vorurteile

**Vorurteile**

Je mehr Lily, Colin und Eric über John Walkers Vorhaben redeten, desto mehr festigte sich bei ihnen die Theorie, dass er hinter den Magieservatoren der Gründer her war. „Aber wo sollten die Magieservatoren dann sein?", fragte Colin, als sie am Mittwoch Morgen in einer Doppelstunde Zauberkunst saßen und versuchen sollten einen Bücherstapel hoch schweben zu lassen. Lily zuckte die Schultern. „Lasst uns nachher in die Bibliothek gehen und da mal nachsehen. Vielleicht finden wir ja etwas darüber", schlug Eric vor. Doch da tauchte Professor Baddock auch schon vor ihnen auf. „Ihr drei meint wohl, ihr habt es nicht nötig in meinem Unterricht zu arbeiten. 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für jeden von euch und jetzt fangt gefälligst an!" Lily hatte Lust den Bücherstapel über seinem Kopf herabfallen zu lassen, beherrschte sich jedoch, da sie nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren wollte. Max Fry hatte sich den Spaß gemacht andere Gegenstände im Klassenraum schweben zu lassen sowie auch seinen Mitschüler Hayden Smith, was die Hufflepuff-Mädchen hinter ihm zwar sehr lustig fanden, wofür er sich jedoch 25 Punkte Abzug und einmal Nachsitzen einhandelte. „Und ihr solltet euch lieber um eure eigenen Arbeiten kümmern!", schnauzte Professor Baddock die Hufflepuffs an und zog ihnen dafür 50 Punkte ab. Anscheinend hatte er heute noch üblere Laune als sonst. Bis zum Ende der Stunde hatten es alle geschafft ihren Bücherstapel ein paar Meter über ihren Köpfen schweben zu lassen und schließlich machten sie sich auf in eine Freistunde, die sie in der Bibliothek verbrachten.

„Es könnte in Büchern über höhere Magie, Büchern über große Zauberer oder Büchern über Geschichte stehen", schloss Colin und schritt die Regale dabei auf und ab, hier und da zog er einen dicken Wälzer raus und durchsuchte dessen Inhalt. Lily und Eric taten es ihm nach. Die gesamte Freistunde verbrachten sie damit ein passendes Buch zu suchen, leider jedoch erfolglos, sodass sie niedergeschlagen zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle gingen, wo Colin sich mal wieder eine ganze Ladung auf den Teller schaufelte. „Lesen macht hungrig", sagte er nur zu ihnen und aß genüsslich.

Plötzlich flog eine Eule in die Große Halle. Sie steuerte direkt auf den Gryffindortisch auf Lilys Platz zu und landete neben ihrem Trinkkelch. Lily erkannte sie sofort und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Er war von zu Haus. Ein stechender Schmerz zog sich ihre Brust.

_Liebe Lily, _

_keine Sorge uns geht es gut. Wir (Dad und ich) machen uns bloß Sorgen um dich. _

_Du hast seit Ende der Ferien keinen einzigen Brief geschrieben und Al meinte, du sehest blass aus._

_Wenn irgendetwas passiert ist, du würdest es doch erzählen, nicht wahr?_

_Vielleicht bin ich aber auch einfach nur eine alte Mutter, die sich viel zu viele Sorgen macht, denn James hat geschrieben, du seist wie immer. _

_Wir schicken dir auf jeden Fall demnächst mal ein paar Süßigkeiten. Dad denkt du könntest sie gut gebrauchen._

_In Liebe, Mum_

Lily fühlte ein schreckliches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Es stimmte. Sie hatte sich lange nicht mehr gemeldet, auch wenn es ihr nicht lange vorgekommen war, nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihr. Aber sie konnte ihren Eltern einfach nicht schreiben. Nächtelang lag sie wach um nachzudenken, über ihren Dad, über Voldemort. Warum hatten sie es ihr nicht zumindest gesagt bevor sie nach Hogwarts kam?

Lily überlegte, wie sie das alles erklären konnte, als plötzlich James neben ihr auftauchte.

„Ähm, weißt du, also Mum hat mir heute Morgen einen Brief geschrieben und mich gefragt, ob mir in letzter Zeit irgendetwas seltsames an dir aufgefallen ist", meinte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Ich habe es gerade erfahren", antwortete Lily und hielt ihm den Brief hin. James warf ein Auge darauf.

„Danke, dass du es nichts gesagt hast", sagte Lily schlicht und sah ihn an. „Ist schon gut. Ich schuldete dir ja noch etwas, du weißt schon, die Fette Dame." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Lily lächelte.

„Du siehst allerdings auch irgendwie seltsam aus", wechselte Lily das Thema. Ihr waren die dunklen Ringe unter James' Augen nicht entgangen. „Ich hab schlecht geschlafen", antwortete er ihr mit gesenkter Stimme. „Und warum?", hackte sie neugierig nach. „Ach nicht so wichtig", meinte er nur und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. Lily zog die Brauen hoch, doch er zuckte daraufhin nur die Schultern. „Ich muss dann los", sagte er auf einmal und stand auf. Nach dem Mittagessen gingen die drei zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in den zweiten Stock, wo die Slytherins schon alle versammelt vor Professor Thomas' Klassenzimmer standen. Ein paar Minuten später kam dieser gut gelaunt und fröhlich pfeifend um die Ecke und geleitete sie alle hinein.  
>Lily, Colin und Eric suchten sich einen Platz möglichst weit vorn. Sie mochten Professor Thomas' Unterricht und wollten auf keinen Fall etwas verpassen. Die drei holten wie auch alle anderen ihre Bücher und Federn mit Tinte heraus. „Nein, lasst das Schreibzeug heute weg", unterbrach sie Professor Thomas', „Ihr braucht nur eure Zauberstäbe!" Verwundert sahen sich die drei an. Auch wenn sie schon oft Praxis gemacht hatten, bis jetzt hatten sie mindestens einmal pro Stunde etwas aufgeschrieben. Man konnte hören wie Ruben Nott ganz hinten in der Ecke des Raumes verächtlich schnaubte. Lily verdrehte die Augen. So ein aufgeblasener Trottel.<p>

„Ich dachte, wir probieren heute mal den Entwaffnungszauber aus", gab Professor Thomas gut gelaunt kund. „Stellt euch bitte mal in zwei Reihen auf und schaut dann zur Mitte." Er wartete, bis alle soweit waren und begann zu erklären: „Expelliarmus ist ein ziemlich einfacher Zauber, dessen Betonung nicht all zu wichtig ist. Die Bewegung für den Zauber ist ein kurzer Schlenker aus dem Handgelenk, ungefähr so!"

Professor Thomas zielte auf Penelope Rivers, die gerade versucht hatte ihren Stab an ihrem Umhang sauber zu putzen. In hohem Bogen flog der Stab aus ihrer Hand über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg und landete vor Professor Thomas' Füßen. „Seht ihr? Ich möchte nun, dass jeder sich einen Partner nimmt und ihr dann versucht euch gegenseitig zu entwaffnen. Also los!" Da Colin und Eric zusammenarbeiten wollten, musste Lily sich jemand anderen suchen. Sowohl die Slytherins als auch die Gryffindors blieben unter sich, weshalb Lily am Ende Nicolas Martin abbekam.

Nachdem sie einige Zeit geübt hatten, stellte sich heraus, dass Lily ziemlich gut im Entwaffnen war. Erst einmal war es Nicolas gelungen Lily ihren Zauberstab zu entreißen. „Sehr gut", sagte Professor Thomas zu ihr, als er bei den beiden vorbeikam. Bei anderen klappte es weniger gut als bei Lily und Nicolas. Eileen Zeller und Dorea Gamp aus Slytherin fuchtelten wie wild mit ihren Zauberstäben herum und riefen _„Expelliarmus"_, doch nichts geschah, weshalb Professor Thomas bei ihnen nachhelfen musste und ihnen genau erklärte, wie der Zauberspruch ging. Doch Eileen und Dorea sprühten danach gerade mal silberne Funken aus ihren Zauberstäben. „Miss Potter, Mr Martin", kommen sie mal hier her, rief Professor Thomas ihnen zu und winkte die beiden zu sich. Lily, die bereits immer schlechte Erfahrungen mit Slytherins gemacht hatte, schlurfte missmutig auf ihn zu. „Miss Zeller und Miss Gamp haben den Zauber noch nicht verstanden. Deshalb bitte ich Sie beide ihnen zu helfen. Miss Potter, Sie arbeiten mit Miss Zeller und Mr Martin, Sie mit Miss Gamp!" Nicolas kniff die Lippen zusammen. Anscheinend war er genauso unzufrieden wie Lily. Wieso versuchten die Lehrer immer Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammenzubringen? Nott und Madford waren ebenfalls fertig. Professor Thomas hätte genauso gut die beiden dazu bringen können Eileen und Dorea zu helfen. Widerwillig machte Lily sich daran Eileen zu erklären, wie sie den Zauberstab richtig schwingen sollte. Es fiel sofort auf, dass Eileen nicht gerade ein geschicktes Händchen hatte, doch nach einiger Zeit hatte sie den Bogen heraus. Schließlich schaffte sie es sogar Colin, der am anderen Ende des Raumes war, zu entwaffnen. Dieser warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, woraufhin Eileen nur grinste. „Slytherins", dachte Lily genervt und verdrehte die Augen. Wenn man ihnen half, stellten sie einem gleich ein Bein. Doch dann tat Eileen etwas, was Lily sehr überraschte. „Danke, Lily!" Eileen Zeller stand vor ihr und hielt ihr ihre rechte Hand hin. Zuerst starrte Lily nur entgeistert darauf. War das vielleicht ein Trick? Bei Slytherins musste man vorsichtig sein. Zögerlich nahm sie dann jedoch an und Eileen lächelte. In diesem Moment jedoch rief Professor Thomas sie alle wieder auf sich auf ihre Plätze zu setzen, um ihnen noch ein wenig Theorie beizubringen. Schließlich kündigte er ihnen noch die Hausaufgaben an: Jeder sollte bis zur nächsten Stunde den Expelliarmus gelernt haben und einen kleinen Aufsatz über dessen Verwendung schreiben. Danach entließ er sie und die Schüler drängelten sich zur Tür hinaus. „Na Zeller, verbündest du dich jetzt schon mit Potter?", hörte Lily Ruben Notts Stimme etwas weiter vorn auf dem Gang widerhallen. „Potter, ich bin ja so dankbar, dass du mir diesen schwierigen Zauber beigebracht hast, ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich das sicher nie geschafft", sprach er in einer hohen Stimme. Die anderen Slytherins lachten höhnisch darüber. Lily tat Eileen Leid.

„Hey, habt ihr nicht mal wieder Lust Hagrid zu besuchen?", fragte Colin auf einmal. Er und Eric waren an Lilys Seite aufgetaucht. Urplötzlich vergaß sie Nott und die restlichen Slytherins. „Das ist eine gute Idee", antwortete Lily und auch Eric stimmte zu. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen hoch in den Gryffindorturm gebracht hatten, machten sie sich auf zu Hagrids Hütte.

Es war frisch draußen und auch der Wind wehte stark. Der Himmel war jedoch klar, ganz ohne Wolken. „Ich hoffe, er bietet uns keinen Tee an", sagte Colin, als sie vor Hagrids Tür standen und er mit seinen Fäusten daran klopfte. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und der Halbriese kam zum Vorschein. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Hagrid und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um sie alle hindurch zu lassen. „Nach was sieht es denn aus", sagte Lily, „Wir wollten dich mal wieder besuchen!" Little Fang kam auf Colin zu und leckte seine Hand ab. „Scheint so, als würde er sich freuen dich wieder zu sehen", meinte Hagrid und sah auf seinen Hund hinab. „Setzt euch doch", fügte er hinzu und deutete auf die Sessel vor dem Kamin. Die drei machten es sich bequem. Little Fang setzte sich direkt neben Colins Sessel auf den Boden und starrte mit seinen großen schwarzen Hundeaugen zu ihm hinauf. Er wedelte mit dem Schwanz. „Was findet er auf einmal an dir?", fragte Eric und blickte Colin fragend an, der zuckte jedoch die Schultern. „Ich glaube, er mag dich einfach nur", antwortete Hagrid, „Wollt ihr drei einen Tee?" „Nein danke", schoss es aus Colin heraus. Eric warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Davon habe ich aber vorher noch nichts bemerkt", meinte Colin mit einem Blick auf Little Fang. „Ach, er war nur schüchtern", meinte Hagrid und reichte Lily einen Teller mit Keksen und Lily erkannte sie sofort James und Albus hatten ihr davon erzählt. Es waren die sogenannten Felsenkekse, die so hießen, da sie so hart wie Stein waren, Felsen eben. Aus Angst sie könnte einen Zahn verlieren lehnte sie dankend ab und Hagrid gab den Teller herum. „Nein danke, wir haben keinen Hunger, Hagrid", meinte Eric entschuldigend und Colin nickte zustimmend. „Macht nichts", sagte Hagrid nur und stellte den Teller mit den Felsenkeksen an die Seite. „Dein Vater kam früher öfters zu mir", meinte er plötzlich vorwurfsvoll und Lily überkam ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Aber ihr Vater hatte auch keine Geschwister und Cousins, die auch alle noch Besuchszeiten brauchten", warf Colin ein. Hagrid lachte schallend und klopfte Colin mit seiner gewaltigen Faust auf den Rücken, wodurch er fast vom Sessel fiel. „Da hast du Recht. James, Fred und Marius war'n gestern hier. Dein Bruder sah gar nich' gut aus", meinte Hagrid, „Als sie wieder gegangen sind, wollten sie sich noch in den Verbotenen Wald schleichen. Zum Glück hab ich nochma' nach den Thestalen gesehen. Weiß auch nich', was sie da drin' immer woll'n. Sie erinnern mich an die Weasley-Zwillinge damals und natürlich an James und Sirius. Hoffen'lich nimmt's mit ihnen ein besseres Ende." Er schien traurig. „Bestimmt wird es das", meinte Lily aufmunternd, „Voldemort ist schließlich tot." Hagrid und Colin zuckten beim Klang des Namens zusammen. „Wann hört ihr verdammt nochma' auf diesen Namen zu nennen!", donnerte Hagrid. „Bist genau wie dein Vater", fügte er gespielt wütend hinzu und Lily lächelte. „Aber du siehst genau aus wie deine Großmutter, Lily. Hättest sie bestimmt gemocht. Tja, es ist zu schade, dass ihr sie nie kennenlernen werdet", seufzte Hagrid, „Bist ihr wie aus'm Gesicht geschnitten." Lily schwieg die ganze Zeit. Sie konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft sie das alles schon gehört hatte. Es schien, als ob jeder Lily gekannt hatte. Manchmal wünschte sie, sie hätte auch einmal die Möglichkeit sie zu treffen, nur einmal, um zu wissen wovon alle redeten.

„Es gibt bald Abendbrot", warf Colin plötzlich ein und deutete auf seine Armbanduhr. „Dann solltet ihr wohl besser ma' geh'n", meinte Hagrid und ging zur Tür. Die drei verabschiedeten sich. „Wir kommen bald wieder", versprach Lily noch, als sie hinaustraten. Little Fang folgte ihnen. „Nein Kleiner", meinte Colin, „Du musst da bleiben!" Er hielt den Hund mit aller Mühe zurück nach draußen zu treten. „Lass nur, ich nehm' ihn", meinte Hagrid und hob Little Fang hoch.

Schließlich machten die drei sich auf zum Schloss. Hinter ihnen hörten sie nur noch lautes Gebell von Little Fang. „Sieht ganz so aus, als hätte er sich verliebt", gluckste Eric, wofür er sich jedoch einen bösen Blick von Colin einfing. Lily verdrehte die Augen, lächelte jedoch und fiel in nächster Sekunde fast ins Gras. Etwas weiches strich um ihre Beine und Lily verlor das Gleichgewicht. Rücklings flog sie nach hinten, um nicht auf das weiche etwas zu fallen und Eric fing sie auf. „Danke", meinte Lily und sah genauer nach unten. „Morgana", fluchte sie und hob die kleine Katze vom Boden auf. Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein genießerisches Schnurren. Lily entschloss sich Morgana mitzunehmen. Bestimmt hatte sie genug davon draußen herumzuschleichen. „Wollen wir eigentlich nicht mal nachsehen, was Walker dort hinten gemacht hat?", fragte Eric auf einmal. „Doch", stimmte Colin zu. „Dann los", meinte Eric und die beiden liefen in Richtung Bahnhof. „Stopp!", rief Lily ihnen hinterher, „Wartet!" „Was denn? Hast du Angst", grinste Colin, doch Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, habe ich nicht, aber im Gegensatz zu euch einen Plan!"


	14. Geschichte Hogwarts

**Geschichte Hogwarts**

Die Tage wurden länger, draußen wurde es zunehmend wärmer und schon bald begangen die Osterferien. Fast alle Schüler waren in Hogwarts geblieben, denn so lustig die Weihnachtsferien auch gewesen waren. Dieses Mal würden sie die ganze freie Zeit zum Lernen brauchen. Selbst die Lehrer schienen es nicht einmal als Ferien anzusehen und gaben ihnen so viele Hausaufgaben wie nur möglich. Lily glaubte daran zu ersticken und musste ein ums andere Mal Rose bitten ihr zu helfen. Vielleicht hätte sie es auch allein geschafft, wären ihre Gedanken nicht ganz wo anders gewesen und würde sie sich für Geschichte der Zauberei oder Astronomie interessieren. Doch Lily dachte stets darüber nach, ob sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzten sollte, oder lieber die Finger davon lassen. „Willst du uns endlich von deinem Plan erzählen?", fragte Eric sie genervt, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf den Sesseln vor dem Feuer saßen und zusammen für Zauberkunst übten. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann hast du dir das nur ausgedacht und hattest doch Angst", meinte Colin und grinste. Lily schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und überlegte weiter. Sie wollte den beiden nichts von ihrem Plan erzählen, bevor sie nicht alles genau durch gedacht hatte. Colin und Eric seufzten nur. Seit Tagen hatten sie jetzt versucht herauszufinden, was denn Lilys angeblich so toller Plan war und es vermutlich in genau diesem Moment aufgegeben.

„Wisst ihr wo ich mir nicht sicher bin", fing Lily auf einmal an laut zu denken. „Wobei?", fragte Colin, während er versuchte seine krakeligen Notizen zu entziffern. „Ob die Gründer wirklich so etwas wie Magieservatoren hatten", antwortete Lily ihm. „Auf einmal glaubst du also nicht mehr, dass Walker komisch ist", meinte Eric nun und zog die Brauen hoch. „Nein, ich dachte nur, dass wir vorher vielleicht erst einmal gründlich nachforschen sollten, bevor wir uns hier irgendetwas ausdenken", verteidigte sich Lily. „Gut und wo?", fragte Colin sofort. Er klappte sein Zauberkunstbuch zu und warf seine Notizen in seine Tasche. „In der Bibliothek", meinte Eric und stand auf. Die drei packten ihre Sachen zusammen und kletterten aus dem Porträtloch. Innerhalb von ein paar Minuten kamen sie unten in der Bibliothek an und suchten sich einen freien Tisch. Natürlich war fast alles besetzt und besonders ältere Schüler nutzten die Ruhe der Bibliothek, um für ihre OWL's oder NEWT's zu lernen. „Schon wieder dieses ewige Bücherdurchwälzen", maulte Colin und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Ich wette, wir finden hier bestimmt wieder nichts!"

Die Stunden vergingen und Lily und Eric mussten sich eingestehen, dass Colin recht behielt. Es war schon Zeit zu Abend zu Essen und sie hatten immer noch nichts gefunden. Colins Miene hellte sich jedoch auf, als sie die Große Halle betraten und ihm der Geruch von Brathähnchen in die Nase stieg. Sie setzten sich gerade an den Gryffindortisch, als Lorcan und Lysander sich zu ihnen gesellten.

„Morgen erscheint ein Interview über Mum und Dad im Tagespropheten", sagte Lorcan verträumt. „Und im Klitterer", fügte Lysander munter hinzu. „Worüber?", fragte Colin. Doch die Zwillinge grinsten nur. „Verraten wir nicht!", meinte Lysander, „Wir wollten nur sicher gehen, dass ihr es auch lest." „Es wird euch bestimmt gefallen", sagte Lorcan, „besonders der letzte Teil!" Die beiden grinsten verschmitzt und zogen ab. „Komisch die beiden, nicht wahr?", meinte Colin und Eric nickte. Lily lächelte nur. So waren sie eben.

Weder Lily noch Colin oder Eric hatten nach dem Abendessen Lust ihre Suche in der Bibliothek fortzusetzen und gingen deshalb recht früh zu Bett, um gleich am nächsten Morgen noch vor dem Frühstück weiter zu suchen. „Es ist viel zu früh", murrte Colin und benutzte einen alten dicken Wälzer als Kissen. „Wir müssen das aber herausfinden. Nur so kommen wir wirklich dahinter, was Walker vorhat", sagte Eric und zog ein Buch nach dem anderen aus dem Regal, um es durchzublättern. „Bald haben wir die ganze Bibliothek durch", nörgelte Colin weiter und streckte sich. „Es ist für einen guten Zweck", ermutigte Lily ihn, doch er ließ seinen Kopf nur wieder zurück in sein Buch sinken.

Als sie ein paar Stunden später die Große Halle zum Frühstück betraten, fiel Lily wieder ein, was Lorcan und Lysander ihr gestern mitgeteilt hatten. „Colin, kann ich mal bitte deinen Propheten haben?", fragte sie deshalb. Wie jeden morgen hatte er sich eine Ausgabe bestellt, um in dem Quidditchteil herumblättern zu können, während er seinen Haferschleim löffelte. Es war das einzige, was er überhaupt las mit Ausnahme seiner Schulbücher natürlich. Colin reichte ihr den Tagespropheten und Lily warf einen Blick auf das Titelblatt, wo eine blonde Frau mit einem dunkelgrünen Umhang und ein freundlich aussehender Mann neben ihr lächelnd in die Kamera winkten. Der Mann hatte einen Arm um die Frau gelegt und beide wirkten, als gäbe es keinen glücklicheren Moment. Unter dem Bild prangte eine riesige Überschrift:

**Scamanders bringen Buch heraus**

Nachdem sie vor zwei Jahren ihre Weltreise beendeten, begannen die beiden Forscher Luna geb. Lovegood (links) und Rolf Scamander (rechts) ihre gesammelten Notizen über die neusten Entdeckungen der magischen Tierwelt in Texten aufzuschreiben. Über 40 neue Arten, darunter drei Drachen und natürlich viele Unterarten bereits bekannter Tierwesen entdeckten die beiden neu und erforschten sie genauestens. Der restlichen Zaubererwelt soll dieses Wissen nicht mehr länger vorenthalten bleiben, denn am nächsten Montag erscheint ihr Buch, in dem wir alle Erkenntnisse ihrer dreijährigen Reise erfahren können. „Die neuesten Entdeckungen bisher unbekannter phantastischer Tierwesen" wird ihr Buch heißen, das in jedem Buchladen erhältlich sein wird. Flourish und Blotts haben bereits 5000 Exemplare bestellt. Die Scamanders sollen nämlich am Montagmorgen dort ihre neuen Bücher signieren. „Wir hätten nie gedacht, dass das ein solcher Erfolg wird", teilte Mrs Scamander uns mit einem Lächeln mit, denn neben bereits 3000 vorbestellten Exemplaren hat die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ihr Buch ab nächsten Jahr als Pflichtexemplar in ihrem Lehrplan hinzugefügt. Ihre beiden Söhne besuchen derzeit dort die erste Klasse. Das Buch enthält wirklich ausführliche Details über alle neu bekannten Tierwesen und schließt sich direkt an das von Mr Rolf Scamanders Großvater, dem berühmten Newt Scamander, an, welches ebenfalls jeder Hogwartsschüler ab der ersten Klasse erwirbt. Wir alle wünschen den Scamanders noch viel Glück und den selben Erfolg, den Mr Newt Scamander mit seinem Werk erzielen konnte!

Lily reichte den Tagespropheten herum, damit auch Colin und Eric den Artikel über die Scamanders lesen konnten. Lily war unendlich stolz, dass ihre Patin so etwas geschafft hatte und trank zufrieden von ihrem Kürbissaft. Lily konnte es fast nicht mehr erwarten, das Buch zu lesen. Besonders die drei neu entdeckten Drachenarten interessierten sie brennend. Als sie noch jünger war, hatten sie mal ihren Onkel Charlie in Rumänien besucht. Die Drachen dort hatten sie zwar sehr fasziniert, doch sie hatte einen großen Abstand von ihnen gehalten. Lily hatte damals entschieden, dass Drachen eindeutig nichts für sie waren, sie aber in gewissem Maße interessierten. „Sag mal, woher kanntest du die Zwillinge eigentlich?", fragte Eric, als er vom Lesen aufschaute und Colin den Tagespropheten zurück gab. „Meine Eltern sind mit ihrer Mum befreundet. Sie kennen sich schon seit der Schulzeit. Luna ist jetzt meine Patin", antwortete Lily. Eric staunte. „Wenn sie deine Patin ist, schenkt sie dir sicherlich eine Ausgabe", meinte Colin, der sich schon wieder dem Quidditchteil zugewandt hatte.

Eine Woche verging und Lily, Colin und Eric hatten die Suche in der Bibliothek aufgegeben. Schlussendlich hatten sie entschieden, dass es dort nichts mehr zu finden gab, obwohl dort wahrscheinlich so viele Bücher standen, dass sie sie nie alle durchlesen konnten. Am Abend saßen sie mit Albus, Rose und Ascella im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer auf ihren Sesseln und arbeiteten weiter an ihrem Hausaufgabenberg. Es dauerte wohl nicht mehr lange, bis sie endlich alles geschafft hatten, doch bis dahin, würden die Ferien zu Ende sein. Rose hatte natürlich schon lange alle ihre Aufgaben beendet und war in ein Buch, welches _„Geschichte Hogwarts"_ hieß, vertieft.

Plötzlich sah Lily auf, denn ihr war eine Idee gekommen. „Rose, was liest du da?", fragte sie. Auch Rose sah auf. „Ich lese gerade wie Hogwarts zu seinem Namen kam", antwortete sie. „Findest du es nicht auch komisch, dass alle Zauber der Gründer noch erhalten sind, obwohl sie schon seit Ewigkeiten tot sind", meinte Lily und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde Rose nichts bemerken. „Stimmt, das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt", biss Colin an und machte ein fragendes Gesicht. Rose sah nun aus, als würde sie ernsthaft über Lilys Frage nachdenken. „Ich glaube, ich habe mal irgendetwas gelesen", sagte sie plötzlich und legte die Stirn in Falten, „Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, gab es einen Gegenstand, in dem sie das alles gespeichert haben." Lily versuchte interessiert auszusehen, während die Gedanken in ihr förmlich rasten. „Aber in dem Buch hier steht auch nichts genaueres", meinte Rose, die in der Zwischenzeit die Stelle gesucht hatte. „Nur ein Gegenstand, keiner weiß, was es ist oder wo es sich befindet." Lily überlegte einen Moment. „Ach so", sagte sie dann nur und wandte sich wieder ihrem Kräuterkundeaufsatz zu. Anscheinend hatten die anderen es ihr abgenommen, denn keiner fragte weiter.

Die Gründer hatten also tatsächlich Magieservatoren. Lily wusste es einfach. Was sollte der Gegenstand sonst sein? Sie glaubte, es war nun endlich an der Zeit, Colin und Eric von ihrem Plan zu erzählen, denn sie mussten so langsam handeln. Würden sie länger warten, würde Walker die Kugeln zerstören, bevor sie überhaupt herausgefunden hatten, wo sie waren. Es dauerte nicht lange und Albus, Rose und Ascella gingen alle nacheinander ins Bett und sobald alle die Treppen hinauf und nicht mehr zu sehen waren klappte Lily ihr Buch zu. „Erzählst du uns jetzt von deinem Plan", fragte Eric erwartungsvoll und Lily nickte. „Mein Bruder James hat einen Tarnumhang", fing Lily an.

„Einen echten?", staunte Colin.

„Ja", antwortete sie.

„Also passt auf, am 2. Mai ist abends dieser Ball und dann wird weder jemand oben im Schlafsaal noch auf den Länderreihen sein und wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit. Das heißt, ich gehe hoch und hole den Umhang, während ihr beiden hier unten auf mich wartet, dann schleichen wir uns alle drei unter dem Umhang raus und sehen mal, was sich da unten so finden lässt."

Besonders Colin war von ihrem Plan mehr als begeistert. „Er hat einen richtigen Tarnumhang?", fragte er immer wieder, bis Lily es satt hatte andauernd mit dem Kopf zu nicken.

„Also ich bin dabei", sagte Eric sofort und klappte sein Buch zu und rollte seinen Aufsatz ein.

„Ich auch", sagte Colin, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Gut", antwortete Lily und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Ich glaube, dann gehe ich jetzt erst einmal ins Bett."

Colin und Eric taten es ihr nach. Bevor sie die Wendeltreppen hinauf stiegen, wünschten sie sich alle gegenseitig noch eine _„Gute Nacht"_. Zufrieden ließ Lily sich einige Zeit später in ihr Bett fallen und schlief schon bald darauf ein.

Die Osterferien neigten sich dem Ende zu und obwohl Lucas Hitchens den Schnatz fing, besiegte Slytherin Hufflepuff mit 190 zu 170 im Quidditch. Gryffindor führte nun noch immer mit über 200 Punkten Vorsprung vor Ravenclaw die Tabelle an und James war todsicher, dass sie das nächste Spiel gewinnen würden. Mit vollem Ehrgeiz kündigte er ein Training nach dem anderen an. Egal bei welchem Wetter, er trainierte fast jeden Abend und Lily hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass hinter seinem Siegeszwang noch etwas ganz anderes steckte, als nur der Quidditchpokal. Andererseits hatte sie auch das Gefühl, dass je näher, das Spiel rückte, seine Laune immer mehr auf den Tiefpunkt sank. Auch Albus schien das kommende Spiel ein wenig zu ernst zu nehmen, denn Lily sah ihn ständig mit irgendwelchen Plänen für Taktiken herumlaufen, die er anschließend auch noch mit James besprach. Lily hatte nie gesehen, dass ihre Brüder sich so gut verstanden, doch nun hatten sie ein gemeinsames Ziel, nämlich die Ravenclaws platt machen. Auch für Lily wuchs die Aufregung täglich und das weniger wegen des Spiels als für ihren Plan. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gemacht und hoffte inständigst, dass alles klappen würde und sie unbemerkt unten am Bahnhof ankommen würden. Sonst hieße das für Gryffindor nämlich sich von dem Hauspokal zu verabschieden, den sie auch in diesem Jahr wieder in Aussicht stellen konnten und neben Slytherin ganz oben mitspielten. Doch noch war nichts entschieden und Lily wollte nicht die dumme Erstklässlerin sein, die Gryffindor ans unterste Ende beförderte.


	15. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw

**Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw**

Als Lily am Morgen des 2. Mais aufwachte, überkam sie eine riesige Welle an Aufregung. Heute war der Tag!

Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett auf und begann sich ihre Klamotten überzuziehen. Gerade so kämmte sie sich noch die Haare und schon lief sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie bemerkte, das sie zwei verschiedene Socken trug und die Treppe wieder hinauf raste. Colin und Eric waren ohnehin noch nicht aufgestanden, denn sonst säßen sie schon auf ihren Sesseln und warteten auf sie.

Dieses Mal ließ Lily sich Zeit und kontrollierte noch einmal alles gründlich, bevor sie endgültig den Schlafsaal verließ. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden Jungen kamen und sie gemeinsam hinunter in die Große Halle gingen, die auf Grund des heutigen Anlasses geschmückt war.

„Guten Morgen und viel Glück für das Spiel heute, Bruderherz", warf Lily Albus, der mit seiner Gabel in einem Toast herumstocherte, im Vorbeigehen zu. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, grinste sie ihn an. „Los komm schon, Al", sagte James, der neben ihm saß und ein Toast nach dem anderen schmierte. „Du musst etwas essen! Oder willst du dass dich die Ravenclaws vom Besen werfen?" Er hob Albus' Toast hoch und hielt ihm ihm direkt vor den Mund. „Danke, ich kann selber essen", murrte Albus. „Das sieht mir anders aus", entgegnete James und biss von eben diesem Toast ab. Albus verzog das Gesicht. „Jetzt will ich es auch nicht mehr!", meinte er und ließ die Gabel auf den Tisch fallen. James machte den Mund auf, um etwas sagen, doch Rose kam ihm zuvor: „Lass es James, du verschwendest deine Energie und die brauchst du noch. Mir ist nämlich auch sehr daran gelegen, dass Gryffindor gewinnt." James sah sie an. „Ich dachte dein Freund ist in Ravenclaw, Rosie", grinste er breit und sie wurde augenblicklich rot. „Er ist nicht mein Freund", murmelte sie und sah auf ihren Teller. James lachte auf. „Wer hat dir überhaupt davon erzählt?", fragte Rose und ein bitterer Ton lag in ihrer Stimme. James klopfte Albus auf die Schulter, dessen sich Wangen von einer auf die andere Sekunde rosa färbten. Wütend wandte Rose sich von ihnen ab und verschreckte die Arme. Allem Anschein nach, war ihr der Appetit vergangen.

Lily setzte sich nun auf einen freien Platz und tat sich etwas Müsli auf. Colin schien bester Laune. Sie wusste, dass er sich auf das Spiel nachher freute. Für ihn stand es schon fest, dass Gryffindor gewinnen würde und selbst, wenn sie verloren, hatten sie immer noch so einen riesigen Vorsprung, dass es für Ravenclaw fast unmöglich war, den Quidditchpokal zu holen.

Lily, Colin und Eric waren mit die ersten, die die Quidditchränge betraten und sich einen Platz suchten. Colin wollte möglichst weit vorn sitzen, um nah am Geschehen zu sein und Lily stimmte ihm zu. Als sich das Stadion immer weiter füllte setzten sich auch Nicolas Martin, Max Fry und Davey Robins zu ihnen und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da waren alle Plätze besetzt und das Spiel konnte beginnen. Lily sah wie die beiden Teams das Feld betraten und sich die beiden Kapitäne die Hände schüttelten, Madame Rivers in ihre Pfeife blies und schließlich alle vom Boden abhoben, während die Bälle freigegeben wurden.

„Ravenclaw im Ballbesitz!", rief Marius Proudfoot durch sein Megafon und Lily beobachtete wie ein großer dunkelhaariger Ravenclaw auf die Torringe der Gryffindors zu stürmte, doch ein roter Punkt stürmte an ihm vorbei und auf einmal war er seinen Quaffle los. „Tja, das war wohl nichts", rief Marius lachend, „schöner Spielzug von Kapitän James Potter, der jetzt abspielt zu seiner hübschen Cousine Roxanne Weasley, ich würde übrigens sehr gern mal...10 zu 0 für Gryffindor, wirklich ausgezeichneter Wurf, Roxanne." Roxanne hatte über den Hüter hinweg durch den weit entferntesten Torring getroffen. „Nun wieder Ravenclaw in Ballbesitz, Melinda Clarks, die übrigens ganze neun Tore im Spiel gegen Slytherin erzielte, spielt ab zu Corner, Corner wieder zu Clarks, doch da kommt Brian Wesp und Clarks verliert das Gleichgewicht, Gryffindor also wieder in Quafflebesitz, Wesp rast auf die Torringe zu, doch er wird von Corner Parker und Ravenclaws Hüter MacDougal, umzingelt und er verliert den Quaffle Parker zu Clarks, Clarks zu Corner und das war ein Klatscher von Fred Weasley." Corner hatte sich so zur Seite werfen müssen, dass er vom Besen gerutscht war und nun nur noch mit seinen Armen am Stiel hing. „Potter hat den Quaffle, jetzt wo Corner mit sich selbst beschäftigt ist, hat er gute Chancen das zweite Tor zu erzielen, doch was macht er? Nein, James, jetzt ist es wirklich nicht an der Zeit Freundschaften zu anderen Häusern zu knüpfen! Lass ihn da hängen und hau verdammt nochmal den Quaffle durch deren bescheuerte Ringe!" „Proudfoot! Das war das letzte Mal, dass Sie Stadionsprecher waren! Ich schwöre es ihnen!", keifte Professor Crouch und sie war ohne Megafon fast sogar noch lauter als Marius. „Nette Geste des Gryffindor-Kapitäns, meine ich", korrigierte er sich darauf sofort. Doch Lily war seiner Meinung. Warum musste James ausgerechnet jetzt seine Loyalität zu Ravenclaw feststellen. Er sollte gewinnen! Albus rief ihm etwas zu und Lily konnte es zwar nicht genau verstehen, doch es hörte sich ganz nach _„Was sollte das denn, du Idiot!"_ an. So etwas hatte sie nicht von Albus erwartet.

Als Corner wieder auf seinem Besen saß, warf James den Quaffle hastig zu Roxanne. „Weasley mit dem Quaffle, Klatscher von Quirke, doch Roxanne weicht aus, sehr schön, vorbei an Parker und MacDougal, 20 zu 0 für Gryffindor." Die Menge jubelte, doch plötzlich raste Corner mit dem Quaffle auf die Torringe der Gryffindors zu, spielte zu der Jägerin Melinda Clarks ab, die völlig allein vor den Torringen stand und so schnell konnte Cody Stevens, Gryffindors Hüter gar nicht gucken, da war er auch schon drin. Großer Jubel brach auf der Ravenclaw und auch auf der Slytherin Tribüne aus. James schnappte sich daraufhin den Quaffle und versuchte zusammen mit Brian Wesp sich einen Weg nach vorn zu bahnen, doch in der Mitte des Feldes erreichten sie zwei Klatscher, während Fred den einen noch abwehren konnte musste James dem anderen ausweichen und verlor dabei den Qauffle. Lily stöhnte auf als Melinda Clarks diesen auffing und zurück zu den Torringen der Gryffindors flog. Zu allem Übel schaffte sie es sogar noch Cody auszutricksen und den Quaffle dort hindurch zu jagen. Nun stand es 20 zu 20. Colin neben Lily hatte sich schon die Ohren zugehalten und die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, doch sie wusste, das er die Jubelgesänge, die von den Ravenclaws und Slytherins ausgingen, immer noch hörte. Auch die nächsten Angriffe von den Gryffindors wurden abgewehrt. Klatscher flogen über das Spielfeld und trafen hier und da mehrere Spieler. Maurice Corner warf zwei Mal daneben, als Gryffindors Hüter von einem Klatscher ausgeknockt war und Lily war darüber ziemlich erleichtert, sonst läge Gryffindor nun mit 20 Punkten zurück. James war mit Roxanne ganz vorn vor den Torringen, als ein Klatscher auf sie zielte, den ihre Treiberin Leslie Middleton jedoch noch frühzeitig weg schlagen konnte und James versuchte zu werfen, doch da kam der andere Klatscher und diesmal war Leslie zu spät, sodass der Ravenclaw Hüter ihn abfing. Während Melinda Clarks und Adrian Parker sich wieder auf nach vorn machten, schickte Fred Weasley ein paar Klatscher hinter ihnen her, denen sie jedoch auswichen, und zum Glück konnte Cody den Quaffle halten, den er auch gleich wieder nach vorn zu James schickte. Auf den zwei Klatscher zugeflogen kamen, denen er jedoch beiden auswich. Trotzdem war es unmöglich dort wieder heil herauszukommen und er stieß kurz darauf mit Melinda zusammen, deren Besenstiel ihm in Gesicht schlug und seine Nase augenblicklich zum Bluten brachte. Den Quaffle hatte er somit fallen gelassen und Corner schnappte ihn sich warf ihn zu Parker, der dadurch ein Tor erzielte, dass MacDougal Cody mit einem Klatscher beschossen hatte. Nun lag Gryffindor mit 10 Punkten zurück und ein paar Sekunden später waren es 20, weil Brian Wesp einen Klatscher abbekam, der ihn mit Roxanne zusammenstoßen ließ und die beiden ganze fünf Minuten brauchten, um wieder auf ihren Besen zu sitzen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Adrian Parker natürlich den Quaffle genommen und ihn durch die Torringe befördert. Lily verzweifelte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Gryffindor verlor.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, in der das Spiel lediglich hin und her ging und keine Tore geworfen wurden, doch dann konnte Ravenclaw sogar noch ein weiteres Tor erzielen und es stand 20 zu 50. Marius Proudfoot hatte es aufgegeben das Spiel zu kommentieren. Er wusste wahrscheinlich einfach nicht mehr, was er noch sagen sollte. Auch bei der Suche nach dem Schnatz hatte sich noch nichts getan. Bisher hatte keiner der beiden Sucher den Schnatz gesichtet. Colin, Max und Davey fluchten die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, während Eric und Nicolas ein Gespräch über Zauberkunst begonnen hatten. Lily saß einfach nur schweigend da. Sie konnte ohnehin nichts tun.

Doch plötzlich sah es so aus, als ob sich das Spiel wendete James stürmte mit dem Quaffle voran auf die Torringe der Ravenclaws zu neben ihm Roxanne und Brian. James ganzes Gesicht war noch voller Blut und Lily fragte sich ob seine Nase nicht vielleicht sogar gebrochen war. Schnell spielten die drei Jäer untereinander hin und her und konnten den Klatschern, die auf sie geschleudert wurden ausweichen, wenn Fred oder Leslie sie nicht sogar schon vorher umlenkten. Es dauerte nicht lange da stand es schon 30 zu 50, wenn sie Glück hatten würde Gryffindor jetzt wieder aufholen und tatsächlich die Ravenclaw Jägerin Melinda war nicht einmal merh über die Hälfte des Spielfeldes, da wurde sie von einem Klatscher getroffen und ihr fiel der Quaffle aus den Händen, den James, der unter ihr entlang geflogen war, sofort auffing und wieder nach vorn stürmte. MacDougal hechtete in die falsche Richtung und der Quaffle flog durch den Ring. Mit noch einem Treffer mehr hätten sie erst einmal Gleichstand erreicht. Nun fing Marius auch wieder an das Spiel zu kommentieren.

„Corner mit dem Quaffle und er rast auf die Torringe der Gryffindors zu. Vorbei an Weasley. Schöner Klatscher Leslie, aber leider daneben. Tja, das war wohl nichts. Gryffindor-Hüter Cody Stevens fängt den Quaffle und gibt ihn nach vorn zu Wesp. Gutes Spiel von Wesp, er duckt sich an Parker vorbei. Gibt ab an Weasley. Vorsicht Roxanne! Das war ein Klatscher von Quirke und jetzt wieder Potter mit dem Quaffle. Wieder ein Klatscher, aber diesmal von Nora Utley. Gut ausgewichen, Potter zu Weasley und wieder zu Potter und das ist der Ausgleich!" Die Menge im Stadion jubelte nur die Slytherins buhten laut und von den Ravenclaws war nichts zu hören. „Doch was ist das, hat Albus Potter etwa den Schnatz gesichtet?"

Lily wandte sich um, damit sie Albus sehen konnte. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit flog er um das Quidditchfeld, den Schnatz sah sie zwar noch nicht aber der Ravenclaw Sucher Rick Summers war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Wie immer war Albus der erste gewesen, der den Schnatz gesehen hatte und hatte somit einen guten Vorsprung. Lily überlegte, dass es vielleicht noch eine Weile dauern könnte bis einer von beiden den Schnatz fing und das Spiel entschied und bis dahin, sah sie lieber zu, wie die Jäger versuchten weitere Treffer zu erzielen, was sich nicht als so ganz einfach herausstellte, denn die Ravenclaws schienen neuen Kampfgeist errungen zu haben. So zog sich das Spiel ohne weitere Treffer hin und her und ein Raunen ging plötzlich durch die Menge, denn Rick Summers hatte aufgeholt und sowohl er als auch Albus waren nur noch Zentimeter von dem Goldenen Schnatz entfernt und es sah so aus, als würde Albus versuchen sich auf seinem Besen immer weiter nach vorn zu schieben. Vor Aufregung stand Lily von ihrem Platz auf, wenn er das wirklich versuchen würde, hatte er nur eine einzige Chance und danach würde er abstürzen, was unglaublich dumm und gefährlich war, wenn man mal bedachte in was für einer Höhe sich die beiden befanden. Eine weitere Buh-Welle zog sich durch das Stadion und Lily hatte keine Ahnung warum, bis Marius den Punktestand durch sein Megafon rief: „60 zu 50 für Gryffindor durch den Kapitän James Potter!" Es hatte wohl niemand außer den Slytherins bemerkt weil alle mit ihren Augen bei den beiden Suchern waren. Mit einem Satz sprang Albus vom Besen ab und ergriff gleichzeitig dabei den Schnatz. Lily kniff dir Augen zusammen. Sie wollte nicht sehen, wie ihr Bruder sich bei dem Fall sämtliche Knochen brach, doch wieder ging ein ohrenbetäubender Jubel durch das Stadion und aus reiner Neugier musste sie ihre Augen einfach wieder öffnen.  
>Albus hing an einem Arm baumelnd an seinem Besenstiel, mit der anderen Hand hielt er den Schatz fest und sie erkannte, dass er grinste.<p>

„Gryffindor gewinnt!", rief Marius, „210 zu 50! Wir haben den QUIDDITCHPOKAL!" Alle Spieler des Gryffindor-Teams stürmten auf Albus zu und zogen ihn wieder auf den Besen. Lily sah, dass James ihn in einer Umarmung fast erdrückte.

Viel Zeit zum Feiern blieb leider nicht mehr, da sich die älteren Schüler für den Ball am Abend fertig machen würden, doch Hugo hatte ein bisschen Butterbier, dass er mit ein paar Freunden zur Feier des Tages trank. Die meisten Spieler des Gryffindor-Teams waren oben im Gemeinschaftsraum, alle außer James. Eigentlich hatte Lily ihm zum Sieg gratulieren wollen, doch das blieb so wohl aus und sie fragte Hugo, ob sie etwas von den Getränken ab haben könne. Leider kam in diesem Moment Rose und fragte scharf, wo er das Butterbier denn her habe. Tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Flaschen und ließ sie verschwinden. Um die zeit bis zum Abend zu überbrücken spielten Lily, Colin und Eric das Koboldsteinspiel, welches Colin von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte.

Als es endlich soweit war, draußen war es schon lange dunkel geworden und die älteren Schüler hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, auch ein paar der jüngeren Schüler waren schon zu Bett gegangen, stiegen die drei die Wendeltreppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hinauf, gingen den Flur entlang und betraten das Zimmer mit der Aufschrift _„Fünftklässler"_. Der Raum sah eigentlich genau aus wie auch ihr eigener Schlafsaal und man konnte sofort erkennen, welches James' Bett war. Auch er schlief direkt gegenüber des Eingangs. Alles war in Rot und Gold geschmückt. An der Wand hing ein Poster von seiner Lieblingsquidditch-Mannschaft, den Appleby Arrows, von denen auch Albus Fan war. Hatten ihre Brüder nur Gemeinsamkeiten, wenn es um Quidditch ging? Schnell lief sie hinüber zu James' Koffer und kramte darin herum. Sie wusste er würde es nicht bemerken. Sein Koffer war ohnehin so unordentlich, dass es nicht auffallen würde. Nach einiger Zeit wurde sie sogar fündig und sie zog den Tarnumhang heraus. Immer wieder hätte sie über diesen Stoff staunen können. Er war einfach so herrlich leicht und fühlte sich an als sei er aus Wasser gewebt. Eilig verschloss sie den Koffer wieder und ging wieder zur Tür. Erst hatte sie mit der Idee geschwankt auch die Karte des Rumtreibers mitzunehmen, doch sie glaubte nicht, dass diese ihr bei ihrem Vorhaben viel nutzen könne. Während sie den Umhang unter ihren Arm klemmte, stiegen die drei ohne ein Wort zu sprechen wieder die Wendeltreppe hinab. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wie leer gefegt.

„Bereit?", fragte Lily, als sie vor dem Porträtloch standen. Colin und Eric nickten beide und schließlich kletterten sie alle Gemeinsam hinaus.

„Lasst uns den Tarnumhang überziehen", schlug Lily vor, als sie draußen vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame standen und warf ihn über sich und ihre Freunde. Schließlich gingen sie los, doch leider konnten sie sich unter dem Tarnumhang alle nur schlecht bewegen und kamen sehr langsam voran. Der Klang von Musik drang ihnen in die Ohren, als sie die Marmortreppe erreichten, die sie zur Eingangshalle hinunter führte und Lily hätte den Drang gehabt einfach mit den älteren Schülern zu feiern, doch sie musste ihren Plan zu ende bringen. Schon bald verließen sie das große Eichenportal und traten hinaus auf die Länderreihen. „Können wir den Umhang endlich abnehmen?", fragte Eric. „Eric, halt die Klappe. Das hier ist ein Tarnumhang. Wie oft kommt man in seinem Leben schon dazu einen zu tragen?", erwiderte Colin. Eric murmelte etwas, was wie _„Hoffentlich nicht mehr so oft."_ und _„Er stört beim Gehen."_ klang, doch plötzlich sahen sie eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang vor sich. Sie lief geradewegs auf ihr Ziel zu und den dreien war sofort klar, wer die Gestalt war: John Walker.

Leise gehend versuchten sie ihn einzuholen, was jedoch unter dem Umhang fast unmöglich war und leider entglitt er ihnen schon bald außer Sicht, als er in dem Felsspalt verschwand. „Was nun?", fragte Colin. Sie könnten umkehren und Hilfe holen, was aber eine Menge Zeit kostete anlässlich der ganzen Erklärungen, die sie ihnen machen müssten, oder sie gingen weiter und versuchten selbst ihn aufzuhalten. „Ich gehe und folge ihm", sagte Lily. „Ich komme mit", sagte Colin und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Eric nickte. Es wäre wohl auch seine Entscheidung gewesen.

Sie erreichten den Felsspalt und kletterten hinunter in die Tiefe, um zu dem kleinen Bahnhof zu gelangen. Dort legten sie den Tarnumhang ab und sahen sich um. „Ein Boot fehlt", bemerkte Colin, auch Lily war es aufgefallen. Eric schritt auf die Boote zu. „Was hast du vor", wollte Colin wissen. „Na, wir können davon ausgehen, dass John Walker mit einem dieser Boote hier gefahren ist und wenn wir ihm folgen wollen, dann brauchen wir auch eines. Lily wusste, dass er Recht hatte und entschloss sich den Tarnumhang einfach liegen zu lassen, während sie zu Eric in eines der Boote stieg. Colin folgte ihnen und als sie alle drinnen saßen, begann das Boot wie von selbst sich zu bewegen und es fuhr in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu der, aus der sie alle an ihrem ersten Schultag gekommen waren. „Lasst uns unsere Zauberstäbe herausholen", schlug Eric vor und Lily zog ihren aus der Tasche. „_Lumos_!", flüsterte sie. Sofort begann die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes zu leuchten. Auch Colin und Eric taten dies mit ihren Zauberstäben und die Sicht verbesserte sich augenblicklich. Doch etwas wirklich interessantes gab es hier nicht. Die Wände waren aus schlichtem Fels und das Wasser war genau wie das im See draußen. Es vergingen einige Minuten, während sie immer weiter durch den langen, dunklen Tunnel fuhren. Keiner der drei sagte währenddessen ein Wort. Sie alle schwiegen, weil sie nicht wussten, was auf sie zukommen würde und die Aufregung die Lily schon den ganzen Tag begleitet hatte stieg immer mehr, bis plötzlich vor ihnen ein Licht auftauchte. Lily musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, weil es sie stark blendete, doch als sie dem näher kam merkte sie, dass vor ihnen ein neuer Bahnsteig lag, hinter dem eine riesige Tür aufragte. Das Boot hielt von selbst an dem kleinen Hafen und Lily, Colin und Eric stiegen aus. „Hier sind wir nun", sagte Colin theatralisch und blickte auf die riesiger Tür. Sie war genau wie das Schlossportal ebenfalls aus Eichenholz angefertigt. „Ich glaube, unser nächstes Problem ist dann, wie wir da hindurch kommen", sagte Eric und trat einen Schritt vor. Er griff nach der Klinke und zog daran. Die Tür lies sich ganz leicht öffnen und gab einen neuen riesigen Raum frei, der aussah wie eine Kammer.


	16. Die vier Gründer

**Die vier Gründer**

Die Kammer war riesig, mehrere Säulen stützten die hohe Decke. Ganz am Ende kamen zwei Wasserfälle aus der Wand, die an den Seiten entlang durchliefen und durch die Mitte führte ein langer gelb-schwarz karierter Teppich auf eine gewaltige schwarze Marmor-Dachs-Statue zu. Lily, Colin und Eric sahen sich erst an und traten schließlich nach vorn, hinein in die Kammer, hierbei bemerkten sie, dass ebenfalls noch weitere Wandteppiche in den Farben des Hauses Hufflepuff an den Seiten aufgehängt worden waren. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen, öffnete der Dachs sein Maul und sprach zu ihnen:

[Der Dachs teilt ihnen eine Aufgabe mit, die sie innerhalb der Kammer zu lösen haben. Zuerst scheint es für die drei Freunde ausweglos, doch während sie genaue Überlegungen dazu anstellen, kommt ihnen eine Idee. Sie lösen die Aufgabe mit den Hufflepuff-Eigenschaften Loyalität, Hilfsbereitschaft und Treue.]

Plötzlich beugte der Dachs sich hinab auf den Boden und öffnete sein Maul, wieder warfen sich die drei untereinander Blicke zu, doch schließlich ging Eric voraus, hinein in den Mund des Dachses, Lily und Colin folgten ihm. Sie befanden sich in einem dunklen Gang, der an den Seiten von Fackeln erleuchtet wurde, besonders lang war er nicht, schon nach ein paar Schritten hatten sie das Ende des Ganges erreicht, eine Tür, die sie wieder einfach nur an der Klinke zu öffnen brauchten.

Dahinter traten sie in eine zweite Kammer, die wohl genauso groß war, wie die erste und auch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihr hatte, doch bei dieser war der Teppich grün-silbern und er führte auf eine riesige silberne Schlange zu, auch die Wandteppiche waren hier in Slytherinfarben. „Ich hoffe wir müssen nicht gegen einen Basilisken kämpfen", meinte Colin scherzhaft, doch die anderen beiden lachten nicht, womöglich hatten sie den Scherz auch gar nicht verstanden. Sie hörten wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und die Schlange wie auf Kommando ihr Maul öffnete, wobei sie zwei riesige Reißzähne preisgab:

[Zischend erklärt die Schlange ihnen, was zu tun ist und auch hier stehen die drei Freunde erst einmal vor einem Rätsel. Als Gryffindors ist für sie die Kammer Slytherins wohl die schwerste, doch Eric rät, wie ein Slytherin also mit List und Tücke zu denken und auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht zu sein. Schließlich schaffen sie es knapp.]

Wieder beugte sich die Schlange nach vorn zu ihnen hinunter und öffnete ihr Maul. Lily war es höchst zuwider, dort hindurch zu gehen, doch sie wollte auch nicht in der Kammer bleiben, weshalb sie hinter den beiden Jungen herlief. Der Gang im Körper der Schlange ähnelte dem des Dachses sehr, obwohl man erkennen konnte, dass dieser aus Silber war. Sie gelangten wieder zu der Tür, durch die sie hindurch liefen, um in die dritte Kammer zu gelangen, bei der man auf den ersten Blick merkte, dass sie zum Hause Ravenclaw gehörte. Die Wandteppiche und der Teppich in der Mitte waren hier blau-bronzen kariert und am Ende stand ein riesiger bronzener Adler. Das besondere an dieser Kammer war jedoch, dass sie überall mit verschiedensten Pflanzen bewuchert war, wieder fiel die Tür zu und der riesige Adler öffnete den Schnabel zum Sprechen, um ihnen ihre Aufgabe mitzuteilen:

[Bei dieser Aufgabe geht es um logisches denken, um Wissen und Schlauheit. Während ihnen zuerst eine Sphinx vorgesetzt wird, müssen sie danach auch noch mit Pflanzen kämpfen. Eine, die von den dreien zwar nicht identifiziert werden kann, jedoch sehr gefährlich wirkt, beißt Eric, dem daraufhin ein wenig schwindelig wird. Trotz dieses Unfalls schaffen es die drei auch hier die Aufgabe zu meistern.]

Als der Adler sich hinab beugte, streckte er seine Flügel nach hinten, ganz so als verbeuge er sich vor ihnen, schließlich öffnete er seinen Schnabel, um ihnen den Weg freizugeben. Lily und Colin nahmen Eric bei der Hand, um ihn zu führen, allmählich wankte er nur noch, so als hätte er zu viel Butterbier getrunken, trotzdem schien er im Kopf völlig klar zu sein. Zu dritt zwängten sie sich durch den schmalen bronzenen Gang, der wieder durch Fackeln an den Wänden erleuchtet wurde und sie zu einer weiteren Tür führte. „Jetzt kommt Gryffindor", sagte Colin, bevor er die Tür öffnete, „das wird leicht."

Tatsächlich war die nächste Kammer wie vermutet in Gryffindorfarben, die Wandteppiche, der Teppich in der Mitte und ein riesiger goldener Löwe am Ende der Kammer. Lily staunte. Hier sah es schon fast gemütlich aus, dachte sie, doch dann hörte sie das Geräusch, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und der riesige goldene Löwe öffnete sein Maul und setzte zum Sprechen an: 

[Diese letzte Aufgabe erscheint ihnen wie ein Kinderspiel. Durch Mut, Tapferkeit und Freundschaft schaffen die drei es sehr schnell sie zu lösen. Eric geht es währenddessen immer schlechter.]

Letztendlich beugte sich auch der Löwe verbeugend zu ihnen hinab und gab ihnen den Weg auf den nächsten Gang frei, der golden funkelte. Während die drei hindurch traten, fragte sich Lily, was jetzt wohl noch kommen würde. Als sie die Tür erreichten hielten sie einen Moment inne, dann griff Colin nach der Klinke, drückte diese hinunter und schob die Tür auf. Sie betraten eine weitere Kammer.


	17. Magieservatoren

**Magieservatoren**

Die fünfte Kammer war noch größer und prachtvoller, als alle Kammern davor. Lily klappte beim Anblick der Deckenhöhe die Kinnlade herunter. Der hintere Teil der Kammer war gewölbt und genau dort befanden sich vier riesige Statuen, Dachs, Schlange, Adler und Löwe. Jede war bestimmt fünf Meter groß und wie in den Kammern davor aus genau dem gleichen prunkvollen Gestein und Lily erkannte, dass sie alle etwas in ihren Mäulern trugen, denn diese standen alle weit offen und gaben den Anblick auf vier große kristallklare Kugeln frei, die auf ihren Zungen lagen, die Magieservatoren. Das alles wirkte, als ob die Statuen dazu da wären, sie zu beschützen, als ob sie bei einer falschen Bewegung, oder einem falschen Zauber, sie einfach hinunter schlingen und für immer in ihrem Inneren geborgen halten würden. Lily überlegte, ob das nicht wahrscheinlich auch so war, doch eine Stimme löste sie aus ihren Gedanken:

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich nicht mit euch gerechnet hätte!" Lilys Blick schweifte auf die Mitte des Raumes, direkt vor die Magieservatoren auf John Walker, der den Zauberstab in der Hand haltend seelenruhig davor stand, als würde er bloß die Schönheit der Statuen bewundern. „Aber ihr seit Gryffindors, nicht wahr? Stets tapfer und mutig, aber natürlich auch schrecklich dumm." Wut brodelte in Lily auf. „Ihr hättet heute Nacht nicht herkommen dürfen. Letztendlich werde ich euch so alle vernichten müssen."

„Aber wir sind zu dritt und du ganz allein, Walker!", kam es von Colin, der rechts neben Lily stand. Sie wusste er versuchte zu bluffen, aber Walker würde es durchschauen. Er hatte Recht, sie waren dumm. Sie hätten jemandem Bescheid sagen sollen, anstatt ihm allein zu folgen. Was konnten sie hier unten denn ausrichten? Walker lachte höhnisch. Es klang kalt und Lily lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Hast du vergessen, dass du gerade mal dein erstes Jahr beendet hättest, während ich der beste Schüler im siebten Jahr bin und meine NEWT's mit Bestnoten bestanden hätte?", lachte Walker.

„Warum hast du das dann nicht?", warf Lily ein. Sie hatte eine Idee. Sie musste John Walker in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Solange wie nur möglich und nebenbei herausfinden, wie sie die Statuen dazu brachte ihre Kugeln herunterzuschlucken. „Was ist schon ein NEWT, wenn ich etwas viel besseres dafür haben kann. Noten existieren nur auf dem Papier. Es reicht für dich selbst zu wissen, was du kannst, wenn du es kannst und ich kann der mächtigste Magier der ganzen Welt sein, wenn ich es will." „Was hast du dann davon die Schule zu zerstören?", fragte Eric gelassen. Er schien leicht verträumt und wirkte abwesend. Irgendwie erinnerte er mittlerweile schon an Lorcan. Wieder lachte John Walker. „Ihr kleinen Gryffindors seit so schrecklich dumm", sagte er, „aber doch sehr amüsant, das muss man euch lassen!" Lily fragte sich, was das sollte. „Ich habe nicht vor die ganze Schule zu zerstören", meinte Walker und lächelte dabei noch immer. „Ich will lediglich Teile eliminieren, die schon vor geraumer Zeit hätten eliminiert werden sollen und einfach eine Schande sind!" Lily blinzelte. Was wollte Walker ihr sagen? „Du willst also nur Gryffindor zerstören?", fragte Eric und klang, als ob er bald einschlief. „Ganz genau. Ihr seit wohl doch nicht so dumm, wie ich immer dachte", meinte Walker und grinste. Es war, als ob sie ein Klatscher getroffen hätte. Warum war ihr das nicht von Anfang an klag gewesen? Er wollte nur Gryffindor zerstören, nur Gryffindor. Sofort klingelten bei ihr die Glocken. Es kam ihr stark bekannt vor. Hatten ihre Eltern nicht mal erwähnt, dass Voldemort Slytherin als einziges Haus haben wollte? „Erstmal nur Gryffindor", antwortete John Walker nun, „damit das Gesocks auch noch ein zu Hause hat. Aber bis sie Gryffindor wieder aufgebaut haben, vergehen ein paar Jahre und bis dahin habe ich sowieso das ganze Land übernommen und dann stürze ich Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw auch noch in ihr Verderben." Wieder lachte er und Lily fragte sich, ob er nicht ganz dicht war. Sie zweifelte nämlich stark an seinem lausigen Plan. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr Gefolgsleute, wie wollte er ganz Großbritannien beherrschen?

„Was hat Hogwarts, oder Gryffindor damit zu tun?", fragte Eric plötzlich und er sprach Lily aus der Seele, denn John Walkers Plan war nicht nur höchst unlogisch, sondern auch zusammenhanglos und Lily versuchte das alles zu verstehen, doch sie gab schon kurz darauf auf. „Hogwarts war schon immer das wichtigste für die Zauberer hier in Großbritannien, oder nicht? Hat mit Hogwarts nicht alles begonnen? Jedes Zaubererkind besucht diese Schule und wird von dem Haus geprägt, das es in seiner Schulzeit besucht. Wärt ihr nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen, würdet ihr nicht hier stehen." „Oder wir sind nach Gryffindor gekommen, weil wir jetzt hier stehen", warf Eric ein. Lily musste zugeben, dass seine Sprüche, trotz dass er unter diesem seltsamen Fluch stand, noch ziemlich klug waren, doch John Walker schien da anderer Meinung und überhörte ihn einfach. „Jedenfalls ist es nicht so, dass sie guten Gryffindors immer die bösen Slytherins vertreiben? Ihr Mut und ihre Tapferkeit geht über alles und sogar die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws sehen zu ihnen auf." „Weil wir einfach besser sind", rief Colin dazwischen, doch auch er wurde von Walker ignoriert. „Seit Salazar Slytherin Hogwarts verlassen hat sind die Slytherins geächtet und seit Harry Potter Lord Voldemort besiegt hat, hat sich das alles nur noch verstärkt. Ich wette ihr beiden habt schon vor dem Schuleintritt gesagt bekommen, dass Slytherin böse ist, nicht wahr?" Erneut lachte er gehässig. „Aber niemand sieht hier, dass Slytherin das eigentliche Opfer ist. Wer wird denn hier seit Jahren als schwarzmagisch abgestempelt, aber die guten Gryffindors haben alles unter Kontrolle. Sie können sich schon gegen das Böse zur Wehr setzen. Würdet ihr einem Slytherin trauen, wenn er euch um Hilfe bittet?" Lily dachte nicht ernsthaft über diese Frage nach. Sie hatte ohnehin schon aufgehört John Walkers dämlichen Ideen zuzuhören.

„Wenn man etwas ändern will, muss man ganz unten anfangen. Wenn es Slytherin an die Macht soll, darf es keine Gryffindors mehr geben. Niemand kann mich mehr aufhalten, wenn ich meinen Plan vollendet habe!", John Walker lachte genießerisch und Lily war zu verwirrt, um zu wissen, was sie denken sollte. „Nur weil du das Haus auslöscht, heißt es aber nicht, dass es keine Menschen mehr gibt, die sich dir zur Wehr setzten", sagte sie und John Walker sah sie eine Weile lang an. „Potters halten es nie für nötig anderen Menschen zuzuhören, so überzeugt sind sie von sich selbst", antwortete er, „Wie ich eben schon gesagt habe, das Haus prägt den Charakter!"

Lily sah von Colin zu Eric, denen beiden die Münder offen standen. Anscheinend dachten sie das selbe wie sie. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet", fing John Walker an und hob seinen Zauberstab und ehe Lily, Colin und Eric sich versahen, schlängelten sich Seile aus dem Boden hervor, die sich zuerst um ihre Fußgelenke schnürten und immer weiter hinauf schlängelten. Lily versuchte daran zu zerren, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Seile dadurch sich nur enger spannten und versuchte sich möglichst nicht zu bewegen.

John Walker hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit inzwischen wieder auf die Löwenstatue gerichtet. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab stand er vor ihr und murmelte einen langen Zauberspruch, den Lily nicht verstehen konnte. Doch sie wusste, sie musste ihn davon abhalten. Er durfte den Magieservator nicht zerstören. „Was hast du das einem Mal am Gryffindorturm gesucht?", fragte sie plötzlich und er wirkte. Fluchend unterbrach John Walker sein Gemurmel. „An eurem Turm standen Runen, wie vor jedem Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner weiß wofür die stehen. Ich hab sie in meinem dritten Schuljahr bei uns entdeckt und dachte mir, es könne hilfreich sein, eure Runen zu kennen." „Aber du hast sie nicht gebraucht", konterte Lily. „Nein, aber falls der Löwe die Kugel schluckt, werde ich sie brauchen", antwortete Walker.

Lily verzweifelte. Ihr fielen einfach keine Fragen mehr ein und sie musste tatenlos zusehen, wie John Walker sich über die Statue hermachte. Was konnte jetzt noch passieren? In ein paar Minuten würde sie vielleicht sterben. Dann würde Walker versuchen seinen Plan umzusetzen. Waren Colin, Eric und sie genauso verlogen wie Gryffindor und Hogwarts? Die Minuten verstrichen und Lily musste mit ansehen, wie das Glas der Kugel immer brüchiger wurde, bestimmt hatte er es bald geschafft. Zu ihrer linken hörte sie Eric lallen. Das Gift musste sich wohl schon in seinem Körper ausgebreitet haben und sie hatte schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, als plötzlich mit voller Wucht die Tür aufflog.

Lily traute ihren Augen nicht. Vor ihr stand Professor Wennell mit erhobenem Zauberstab. „Mr Walker", zischte er und John Walker drehte sich abrupt um. Die beiden starrten sich nun Auge in Auge Zauberstäbe auf den jeweils anderen gerichtet. Ein großer Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Sie waren so gut wie gerettet.

Plötzlich schoss John Walker den ersten Fluch auf Professor Wennell ab, der diesen aber abblockte. Lily hätte jetzt erwartet, dass Wennell jetzt zurück schoss, doch er tat es nicht, sondern blockte nur drei weitere Flüche ab. „Komm schon, Wennell", lachte Walker, „Ich dachte immer das könntest du besser!" Es war eine wahnsinnige Lache, die Lily gar nicht gefiel und sie hoffte nur schnellstmöglich hier weg zu kommen, da Erics Lallen neben ihr aufgehört hatte und er bewusstlos geworden war. Sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen. Er brauchte so schnell wie möglich Hilfe, doch Wennell schien nichts weiter zu tun, als sich zu verteidigen. Wusste er nicht, dass er schnell gewinnen musste? Lily war sich nun absolut sicher, dass das Gift Eric töten konnte, wenn er nicht bald ein Gegenmittel bekam.

„Colin?", fragte Lily, „Wieso beeilt sich Professor Wennell nicht?" Er sah sie an. Anscheinend hatte auch er sich schon Gedanken um Eric gemacht. „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er, „Es wird bestimmt noch eine Stunde dauern bis wir wieder oben sind. Was wenn Eric..." Doch er sprach nicht weiter. Keiner von beiden wollte sich vorstellen, was geschah, wenn Eric nicht rechtzeitig in den Krankenflügel kam. „Ich wünschte nur diese verdammten Fesseln würden sich lösen!", rief Colin wütend und zog daran herum. „Nicht!", sagte Lily, „Sie drücken dir noch das Blut ab!" Colin fluchte. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich gesagt habe, du hättest gar keinen Plan", sagte er plötzlich und blickte auf seine von Fesseln umschlungenen Füße. „Macht nichts", murmelte Lily. Sie schwiegen eine Weile und sahen hinüber zu Professor Wennell und John Walker, die sich immer noch bekämpften.

„Wenigstens hab ich jetzt etwas gut bei dir!", meinte Lily ihn nach einiger Zeit und grinste ihn an. Colin grinste zurück und Lily würde sich wahrscheinlich immer an diesem Moment erinnern, wo Colin und sie sich einfach nur ansahen und grinsten, trotz dass neben ihnen dieser Kampf tobte und trotz dass ihrem besten Freund neben ihnen langsam von innen, alle Lebenskraft heraus gesogen wurde und trotz allem, was sie an diesem Abend erlebt hatten.

Bis plötzlich ein lauter Knall ertönte und der ganze Raum von weißem Licht erfüllt war. Lily wusste nicht genau, was es war, vielleicht ein Fluch, vielleicht aber auch ein riesiger Brocken Gestein. Jedenfalls traf es sie so hart am Kopf, dass es sich schlimmer anfühlte als damals, als sie beim Quidditch mit James und Albus aus gut 30 Fuß Höhe von ihrem Besen gefallen war. Sie hörte gerade noch Colins Schrei, fühlte einen seltsamen Schwindel im Kopf und verlor dann langsam aber sicher genau wie Eric das Bewusstsein.


	18. Abreise

**Abreise**

Etwas helles kitzelte Lily an der Nase. Sie hob leicht die Augenlider und nahm schummrig ein stechendes Licht wahr. Lily blinzelte. Es waren die gleißenden Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne, die durch das große Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Raumes herein stach. Verschlafen rieb sich Lily die Augen und setzte sich auf. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum und Lily wusste sofort, dass sie sich im Krankenflügel befand. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern warum, doch ihren Kopf erfüllte daraufhin ein glühender Schmerz, sodass sie aufgab und sich weiter umsah. In dem Bett neben ihr erkannte sie einen blonden Haarschopf. War das Colin? Er rührte sich nicht und er schien zu schlafen. Hastig drehte Lily sich um in der Hoffnung, dass Eric auf der anderen Seite liegen würde, doch das Bett war leer. Sie betrachtete jedes Bett genau, aber sie konnte ihn nirgends ausmachen. Irgendetwas sagte Lily, dass Eric hätte hier sein müssen und dass es ein schlechtes Zeichen war, dass er es nicht war. Plötzlich ging die Tür von Madame Pomfreys Büro auf.

„Ah, Miss Potter, wie schön, dass sie endlich aufgewacht sind", sagte diese und kam auf Lily zu. Madame Pomfrey war alt. Sie schien fast so alt wie Professor Wennell. Auch dieser Name schien Lily an etwas zu erinnern, doch ihr fiel es nicht ein. „Wo ist Eric?", fragte sie deshalb und Madame Pomfrey schürzte die Lippen. Erwartungsvoll sah Lily sie an. „Mr Bedloe hatte eine starke Vergiftung. Wir haben ihn deshalb vorübergehend an das St. Mungo übergeben", antwortete Madame Pomfrey. Lily versuchte von ihrem Bett aufzustehen und sich ihre Sachen zu schnappen, doch Madame Pomfrey drückte sie sofort wieder zurück in die Kissen. „Hören Sie, er wird bald wieder zu Genesung kommen", versuchte Madame Pomfrey Lily zu beruhigen, „Bleiben Sie einfach hier liegen!" Sie warf Lily einen strengen Blick zu. „Was ist mit Colin?", fragte Lily deshalb, um sie von sich abzulenken. „Mr McKinnon ist bereits gestern Abend aufgewacht", sagte sie, „Er liegt nur noch zur weiteren Beobachtung hier." Lily wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch Madame Pomfrey kam ihr zuvor. „So und jetzt ruhen Sie sich etwas aus, ich werde gleich Ihren Eltern Bescheid geben, dass Sie aufgewacht sind", sagte sie, drehte sich herum und schritt wieder auf ihr Büro zu.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Lily den Berg an Süßigkeiten, der am Fußende ihres Bettes angehäuft war. Sie staunte nicht schlecht und griff nach einem Schokofrosch...

Am Nachmittag kamen ihre Eltern. „Lily, was machst du nur für Sachen?", rief ihre Mutter und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Ihr Vater setzte sich neben sie auf ihr Bett. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie antworten sollte und schwieg deshalb. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr Süßigkeiten mitgebracht, wovon sie zwar schon genug hatte, jedoch meinte ihre Mutter, sie sähe schlecht aus. „Danke Mum", sagte Lily daraufhin sarkastisch. „Madame Pomfrey meint, du darfst zu Beginn der Prüfungen wieder aus dem Krankenflügel heraus", wechselte ihre Mutter das Thema und Lily stöhnte innerlich auf. Sie schwiegen eine Weile. „Wie lange war ich eigentlich bewusstlos?", fragte Lily nach einiger Zeit, ihr war aufgefallen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, welches Datum heute war. „Fünf Tage", antwortete ihr Vater sanft, während ihre Mutter ihm einen bösen Blick zu warf. „Fünf Tage?", fragte Lily entsetzt. Mr Potter nickte. Wieder schwiegen sie und ihre Mutter musterte sie die ganze Zeit, Lily hatte das Gefühl, dass sie genau wusste, was sie bedrückte und dass sie vielleicht nun erwartete, dass sie ihre Frage stellte, doch Lily wusste nicht wie. Schließlich nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen. „Dad?" Ihr Vater sah sie an. „Warum hast du uns nie erzählt, dass du es warst, der Voldemort besiegt hat?", fragte Lily. Ihre Mutter lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, ihr Vater, sah jedoch aus, als hätte man ihn überfahren. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn danach sofort jedoch wieder und dachte nochmal nach. „Ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn ihr nicht so aufwachsen müsst, wie ich damals", sagte er letztendlich. Lily verstand es nur schwer. „Ihr seit für etwas berühmt, das ihr nicht getan habt, für das ihr nichts könnt", fing Mr Potter an zu erklären, „genau wie ich damals. Ich kam hier her mit der Narbe auf der Stirn und jeder schien mich besser zu kennen, als ich mich selber. Ich wollte nicht, dass es euch auch so geht und dachte, es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ihr nicht versteht warum. Außerdem muss ich einfach eingestehen, dass ich den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst habe. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen." Ihr Vater strich Lily durch das vom Schlafen zerzauste und dunkelrote Haar. Selbstverständlich nickte sie, auch wenn sie sehr gerührt war und sie stark gegen Tränen ankämpfen musste, die plötzlich hochkamen. „Aber wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, erzählst du uns die ganze Geschichte", forderte sie leicht lächelnd. Ihr Vater nickte glücklich. „Natürlich, ich glaube, das bin ich euch schuldig", sagte er. Lily war erleichtert. Nun würde alles gut werden. Sie bot ihren Eltern Süßigkeiten an und ihr Vater nahm dankend etwas an. „Übrigens haben James und Fred versucht dir Filchs Katze zu schicken", meinte ihr Vater lachend und Lily fiel in sein Lachen mit ein, während ihre Mutter nur böse drein schaute und Lily Mitleid mit James bekam, da sie genau wusste, dass es ein Nachspiel für ihn haben würde und er sich auf Ärger gefasst machen konnte. Das Gespräch mit ihren Eltern tat Lily gut, auch wenn sie sich immer noch nicht richtig an den Grund, warum sie im Krankenflügel lag erinnern konnte, fühlte sie sich großartig. Sie lachten viel und Lily erzählte belanglose Dinge über Hogwarts, für die sich ihre Eltern jedoch sehr interessierten. Es war schön, bis Madame Pomfrey hereintrat und Lily einen Trank verabreichte, der sie bald wieder einschlafen lassen würde und ihre Erinnerungen vielleicht wieder herbeirief. „Sie kommt wohl ganz nach dem Vater", sagte Madame Pomfrey streng und Lilys Dad kratzte sich nur verlegen am Kopf, während ihre Mutter breit grinste.

Einige Wochen später war es so weit und Lily und Colin wurden endlich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Bisher hatten ihre Mitschüler ihnen abwechselnd die Hausaufgaben vorbei gebracht und ihnen erzählt, was sie im Unterricht gelernt hatten. So fühlten die zwei sich ganz gut auf die bevorstehenden Prüfungen vorbereitet. Lilys Erinnerungen waren vollständig zurückgekehrt und auch Colin wusste noch alles, was sich tief unter der Schule ereignet hatte. Eric würde heute ebenfalls aus dem St. Mungo zurückkehren. Der Fluch hatte ihn wohl nicht ganz so stark getroffen, da Colin und Lily, vor ihm gestanden und das meiste abgefedert hatten und so war es hauptsächlich die Vergiftung von dieser seltenen Pflanze gewesen.

Nach einer letzten Untersuchung ließ Madame Pomfrey die beiden widerwillig gehen und sie machten sich sofort auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. „Was meinst du", fragte Colin, „ist Eric wieder gesund?" „Bestimmt, sonst hätten sie ihn sicher nicht entlassen", antwortete sie, „ich hoffe nur er ist wieder der alte." Die beiden gingen um eine Biegung im Gang und Lily stöhnte innerlich auf, als sie sah, wen sie dort vor sich hatte, Ruben Nott, Gregory Goyle und Vipera Flint. Colin warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Na, wen haben wir denn da, wenn das nicht unsere Helden Potter und McKinnon sind", höhnte Nott und Goyle grinste breit. Lily verdrehte nur die Augen, blieb jedoch stehen. „Na wieder zurück aus dem Krankenflügel, ich hab gehört ihr habt etwas gegen den Kopf bekommen", lachte Vipera Flint schrill. Sofern das Wort schrill bei ihrer tiefen Stimme angebracht war. Colin verzog das Gesicht, als Flint ihre Zähne preisgab. „Oh man, ich glaub ihr habt nach eurer Geburt etwas gegen den Kopf bekommen", entgegnete Colin und Flint schaute nur dämlich drein, während Nott und Goyle eindeutig das Lachen vergangen war. Bevor den dreien etwas einfiel, das sie erwidern konnten, griff Lily nach Colins Hand, zog ihren Zauberstab, rief _„Fumus caeruleus!"_ und rannte mit Colin im Schlepptau, der komplett die Orientierung verloren hatte, an den drein vorbei. Eine dicke blaue Rauchwolke breitete sich hinter ihnen im ganzen Gang aus, würden sie jetzt stehen bleiben und die Wolke würde sie einhüllen, könnte es Stunden dauern, bis sich der Rauch gelegt hatte und sie entkommen konnten, zumal Lily den Gegenfluch auch nicht kannte. Es war bloß der erste, der ihr eingefallen war und auf die hübsche kleine Nachwirkung konnte sie auch sehr gut verzichten...  
>Als der Rauch hinter ihnen langsamer wurde und sie schließlich um die nächste Ecke bogen, ließ Lily Colins Hand los und blieb stehen, um erst einmal wieder Atem zu holen. Nach einiger Zeit fing Colin an zu lachen und schließlich stimmte Lily mit ein. „Ich freue mich schon auf ihren Anblick morgen beim Frühstück", prustete Colin hervor, doch plötzlich quoll weiterer blauer Rauch hinter der Ecke hervor und Colin erstarrte. Abrupt riss er an Lilys Arm und setzte sich sofort wieder in Bewegung. „Mal ehrlich, du solltest lernen deine Magie zu kontrollieren!", rief er, während sie durch die ausgestorbenen Gänge rannten. „Besserwisser", entgegnete Lily. Sie konnten nur beten, dass ihnen weder Lehrer noch andere Schüler entgegen kamen. Zusammen rannten sie bis zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Fette Dame war positiv überrascht die beiden wiederzusehen und erzählte ihnen, welche Sorgen sich alle gemacht hätten. Nachdem die beiden das neue Passwort, nämlich <em>„Gänseblümchen"<em> genannt hatten, schwenkte die Fette Dame ihr Porträt zur Seite und gab das Loch frei, durch das Lily und Colin sofort kletterten.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, fielen sich Lily und Eric sofort um den Hals. Endlich waren sie wieder alle zusammen. Eric erzählte den beiden von seinen Erlebnissen im St. Mungo, die jedoch nicht sonderlich spannend waren.

Gut gelaunt betraten Lily, Colin und Eric am nächsten Morgen die Große Halle, sie alle setzten sich mit guter Sicht zum Eingang und zum Slytherintisch, damit ihnen das Schauspiel auch ja nicht entging und die drei mussten auch nicht lange warten, schon wurden sie belohnt, durch die Eingangstür traten drei kleine Gestalten, deren Umhänge zwar so schwarz waren wie die der anderen, der Rest von ihnen jedoch war blau, nur blau. Während für ein paar Sekunden vollkommene Stille herrschte, fielen die Schüler kurz darauf in lautes Gelächter und Nott, Goyle und Flint sahn bloß grimmig drein.

In den nächsten Tagen kam die halbe Schule auf sie zu, um zu fragen, was denn nun genau passiert war. Während Lily und Eric bei der Wahrheit blieben oder so taten als hätten sie Gedächtnislücken, erzählte Colin jedes Mal eine andere Version davon, wie er sich mit Walker duelliert hatte. Bei Garnet und Susanna schien er damit sehr gut anzukommen, doch die Prüfungen standen bevor und schließlich hatten die meisten auch bessere Dinge zu tun, als Lily, Colin und Eric auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Schließlich, eines schönen Tages, als alle Prüfungen vorüber waren und die meisten Schüler es sich draußen am See in der warmen Sommersonne gemütlich gemacht hatten, kam der Schulleiter Professor Wennell zu ihnen. Sie saßen gerade allein im Gemeinschaftsraum und waren froh mal ihre Ruhe zu haben, als dieser seinen Kopf durch das Porträtloch steckte, hereintrat und sich ihnen schweigend gegenübersetzte. Lily, Colin und Eric erzählten ihm die ganze Geschichte, wie sie Walker verdächtigt hatten und ihm schließlich gefolgt waren. „Ich muss sagen, ich habe ihn schon seit Jahren unter Verdacht, konnte ihm bisher aber noch nichts nachweisen", sagte Professor Wennell, als sie geendet hatten. „Dass er so etwas plant, hätte sich wahrscheinlich keiner von uns träumen lassen. Es war Zufall, dass Hagrid ausgerechnet an dem Abend nochmal hinunter zu den Booten gegangen ist. Er meinte, sein Hund wäre dort hin gelaufen und dann er hätte diesen Umhang gesehen und schließlich festgestellt, dass zwei Boote fehlten. Er vermutete erst Mr Potter und Mr Weasley dahinter und kam zu mir, um es zu melden, doch Mr Potter war auf dem Ball, genau wie Mr Weasley, dann schließlich bin ich selbst hinunter um nachzuschauen und kam zum Glück nicht zu spät." „Woher wussten sie in welche Richtung sie fahren mussten?", fragte Eric. „Das war ein einfaches Gefühl, Mr Bedloe", antwortete er. „Und was ist jetzt mit Walker?", wollte Colin wissen, auch Lily interessierte die Antwort. „Er hat nun eine hübsche kleine Zelle in Askaban", sagte Wennell und Eric runzelte nur die Stirn, offenbar wusste er nicht, was Askaban war. Lily erklärte es ihm kurz. „Außerdem möchte ich euch gern noch einige Punkte zusprechen. Ich dachte mir 50 für jeden von euch", meinte Professor Wennell und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Lily, Colin und Eric staunten nicht schlecht. Er gab ihnen ein wenig Zeit bevor er wieder sprach: „Nun denn, ich denke, dann ist alles klar, wollen Sie drei nicht nach draußen? Frische Luft würde Ihnen sicher gut tun. Sie sehen blass aus." Er lächelte ihnen noch einmal zu, stand dann auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Porträtloch. Die drei schwiegen noch eine Weile. Schließlich befolgten sie Professor Wennells Rat und machten sich auf nach draußen zum See.

Die letzte Zeit auf Hogwarts, bevor die Sommerferien beginnen würden, versuchten Lily, Colin und Eric noch so gut wie möglich zu genießen. Der Tag des Festmahls rückte immer näher und Lily hatte sich schon sehr darauf gefreut. Obwohl Hogwarts ihr bisher zu einem zweiten Zuhause geworden war, freute sie sich mehr und mehr auf die Heimreise. Die Große Halle sah fantastisch aus und übertraf alle bisherigen Feste, die sie auf Hogwarts gefeiert hatte. Rote und goldene Banner zierten sich durch den ganzen Raum und an einer Wand hing ein riesiger Teppich mit einem großen Gryffindor-Löwen darauf. Auch die Tische waren wie immer festlich geschmückt und alles glitzerte und funkelte. Lily saß neben ihren zwei inzwischen besten Freunden und wartete darauf, dass der Schulleiter seine Rede hielt. Auch in diesem Jahr hatte Gryffindor es wieder einmal geschafft den Haus- und Quidditchpokal zu erlangen. Die Euphorie war in der gesamten Halle (außer am Slytherintisch) zu spüren. Schließlich trat Professor Wennell vor.

„Liebe Schüler, ein weiteres Jahr ist vorüber, ein weiteres kann beginnen, doch zuerst müssen noch einige Sachen geklärt werden. Den Hauspokal gewinnt auch in diesem Jahr wieder Gryffindor mit genau 668 Punkten." Ein ohrenbetäubender Beifallssturm brach am Gryffindortisch los, während die anderen Häuser mehr oder minder mit einstimmten. „Auch den Quidditchpokal erhält Gryffindor", sprach Professor Wennell, als sich die Schüler wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, doch sofort brachen sie erneut in großen Jubel aus. „Und zu guter Letzt wünsche ich euch erholsame Ferien und hoffe, dass wir uns in zwei Monaten alle wohlbehalten wiedersehen." Mehrere Schüler klatschten an dieser Stelle. „Aber jetzt, gibt es nur noch eins zu sagen", ergriff Professor Wennell wieder sein Wort und machte dann eine kurze Pause, „Guten Appetit!" Er klatschte einmal kurz in die Hände und schon erschienen tausende köstliche Sachen auf allen vier Häusertischen. Colin stürzte sich förmlich darauf und Lily und Eric warfen sich schmunzelnde Blicke zu. Es wurde lauthals gefeiert. Lily, Colin und Eric redeten darüber, was sie in den Ferien wohl machen würden und versprachen sich sich gegenseitig zu schreiben. Alles in allem war es ein gelungener Abend und Lily kam erst spät wieder hinauf in den Schlafsaal, wo sie sich nur noch müde in ihr Bett fallen ließ.

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie früh auf, da sie noch all ihre Sachen in ihren Koffer packen musste. So wie sie eben war, hatte sie es immer aufgeschoben, doch viel Zeit blieb ihr nun nicht mehr. Hastig warf sie alles einfach unordentlich hinein und zog den Reißverschluss zu. Heute trug sie den dunkelroten Umhang, den ihre Eltern ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatten, denn vor ihr lagen zwei ganze Monate ohne Schuluniform. Schließlich schnappte sie sich Morgana, die auf ihrem Bett geschlafen hatte und ihren Koffer und machte sich mit Colin und Eric zwischen den anderen Schülern auf den Weg nach unten.  
>Im Zug suchten sie sich gemeinsam ein freies Abteil und nutzten ihre restliche Zeit, in der sie noch zaubern durften. Sie spielten Zauberschach und Zauberschnippschnapp und aßen jede Menge Süßigkeiten. Lily war überglücklich. Rein gar nichts hätte ihre Laune trüben können. Sie freute sich einfach über das gelungene Jahr und auf die kommenden Ferien, die sie zusammen mit ihrer Familie verbringen würde.<br>Als es endlich Abend wurde und der Zug langsam im Bahnhof King's Cross einfuhr, verabschiedeten sich die drei voneinander, während sie sich nochmal versprachen sich möglichst häufig zu schreiben. Lily erblickte ihre Eltern sofort, als sie mit Morgana hinaus auf den Bahnsteig trat. Freudig lief sie zu ihnen hinüber und sie fielen sich in die Arme.


End file.
